Ask Ben 10
by Magnatron's Crazy Sister
Summary: M.C.S: Let's eat sushi! Jith: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! M.C.S/Jith: READ ME READ ME READ MEEEEEEE!
1. Ask Ben 10

Jith: Hey y'all I'm Jith and this is my sister Magnatron's Crazy Sister.

M.C.S: Just call me M.C.S

Jith: Well this is our questions and dares... um... fic I guess. Heck call it whatever you want. But basically you ask questions to Ben 10 characters and they answer them and you can also give them dare but remember this is a K+ rating fic thing.

M.C.S: And you can ask us questions and give us dares too.

Jith: So review soon please.

M.C.S:Wait how did we get here in the first place?

Jith: (looks at the four white wall room they where in with no door) I have no idea.


	2. NO REVIEWS!

Jith: Hmpf since no one has given us a review but **The last Koneko-chan **Thank You. Then I'll just review myself. Hmmm let see.

M.C.S: Oh I got one!

Jith: fine you do yours first.

M.C.S: OK let put Vilgax in a meadow of flowers and he cant destroy them.

Jith: ( Smacks M.C.S in the head) Oh that is just stupid why would we want to put Vilgax in a meadow of flowers (after saying that cause Jith know more about being an author then M.C.S duos Vilgax appears in the room with a bunch of flowers all around him)

Vilgax: Now Ben... What why am I here!?

M.C.S: Gulp( hides behind Jith) Hide me.

Jith: Oh brother Fine I'll handle this. Hey there Vilgy...

Vilgax:WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU PIG!

Jith:Shush I'm not done yet. Well your in our ask Ben 10 Characters fic basically now people will write to us and ask questions and give you dares and you have to do them. See its easy.

Vilgax tries to step forward to get us buts stops an inch above the flowers

Jith: You see Vilgy you can not step on a flower cause it is your dare to stand in a meadow of flowers and you can't destroy them

Vilgax: HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU COW!!YOU WILL DIE!!

Jith: what are we a farm?

Vilgax not caring about a dumb dare jumps over the flowers with ease

Vilgax: NOW YOU WILL DIE!!

Tries to smash Jith but stops a paper thin distant from her head.

Vilgax: WHAT!?

Jith: You see Vilgy you can't hurt us cause we're the authors. Well you can't hurt us unless someone want you to.

M.C.S: AND THAT IS VERY VERY VVVVVVEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRYYYYYY BAD!! SO PLEASE DON'T ASK HIM TO HURT US! Well to hurt me. : (

Suddenly a guy with chop-sticks ran at Vilgax yelling "SUSHI !"

Vilgax: AHHHHH CHOP-STICKS (and ran around the room being chased by the chop-stick guy)

Jith: how did he get in here? (turns and looks at M.C.S who was hiding a keyboard behind her) Aaaahhhh good one.

M.C.S: Thanks.

Jith: See review us like at.

M.C.S: Or not just review us soon.


	3. YES REVIEWS!

M.C.S:YES A REVIEW

Jith:Thank you **The Unknown Alias **and yes that is his/her name.

M.C.S: Which means no.

Jith: yeah but thats not the point on with the review.

M.C.S: Yes we got a review from **The Unknown Alias**

**Hmm... Dares, eh? Well then I dare Vilgax and Ben to remain in a tender 'I hate you but I have no other choice' hug. I just like seeing two people who just hate each other tortured.**

M.C.S: Yes you like to torment Vilgax too.

Jith:Yes well I guess I should get Ben in here...

M.C.S: Um why isn't he here yet?

Jith: Oops age. Ahem 10 year old Ben.

(Ben poofs in room with a game control. But no game )

Ben:YES! Now I will...HAY I DIDN'T SAVE YET!

(Ben looks at us then looks around the room and see Vilgax)

Ben:VILGAX!

(Vilgax is still being chased by guy with chop-sticks)

Ben:Wha?

Jith: Oh I should get rind of him.

(Guy with chop-sticks vanish)

(Vilgax looks behind him and see Ben staring at him.)

Vilgax:YOU!!

(Vilgax charges at Ben but stop a paper thin distance away from him.)

Vilgax: WHAT!? YOUR NOT AN AUTHOR! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO SQUASH YOU!!

Jith: Yeah two things. One we're not a farm and two you were dared to hug each other, so no squishing.

Ben: WHAT? I have to hug this thing?

M.C.S: Duh thus the word dare.

Vilgax: THERE IS NO WAY I'M HUGGING THIS LOWLY HUMAN!

Jith: hey Vilgy I let you wear the Omnitrix

Everyone but Jith WHAT!?

Vilgax: Fine (And gos to hug Ben)

Ben: (turns and runs ) Noway am I going to hug him let alone give him the Omnitrix!

Jith: (Zaps the flour Under Ben feet and the flour melted and now Ben is stuck ) Did a mention that I have Shegos powers.

Jith:NNNOOOOOOOWWWW...HUG!!

M.C.S:And remember you have to be tenderly.

Jith: That means you Vilgy.

(Vilgax kneels down to hug Ben. Ben takes a deep breath and holds. And with eyes shut tight they hug.)

Jith and M.C.S: AWW!(takes picture)

(They stop hugging and Vilgax looked at Jith)

Vilgax: NOW GIVE ME THE OMNITRIX!

Ben: I can't believe you told him that!!

Jith: Just grab it.

(Vilgax reaches for the Omnitrix and it comes off with ease)

Vilgax: YES THE OMNITRIX IS NOW MINE!! (Vilgax put it on)

Vilgax: OOOWWWWW MY WRIST(try to pull it off)

Jith: apparently the Omnitrix is smaller then Vilgy wrist.

M.C.S: Ben is dieing slowly from laughter

-**BEEP**-

Jith: What was that?

M.C.S: We just got another review. This one is from **Strongheart-Ryowena-Alli **

**Kevein: I have 2 questions and something I'm making you do. 1 how did you get out of the Null Void?, 2 how did you get out of your alien form and since I love Gwevin (Kevin and Gwen ****pairing)so kiss each other for the whole story ON THE LIPS!**

Ben: Gwen and (gasps for air) Kevin aren't here

Jith: Well I can fix that. We want 15 year old Gwen and 16 year old Kevin.

-**POOF**-

(Gwen was in a sitting possession and immediately fell and Kevin must have been in bed cause he fell on his back)

Kevin: I'm up!

Gwen: Ow where am I? (Looks around and see Ben laughing at Vilgax who was in the corner tugging his wrist saying)

Vilgax: GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF NOW!!

Jith: Well your in our Ask Ben 10 Fic.

Kevin: Huh?

Jith:(sigh) Well people Review and ask you guys questions and give you guys dares.

Gwen: Is that what happened to Vilgax?

(Kevin looks over at Vilgax who was still in the corner yelling at Ben to get it off whatever it was and started laughing)

M.C.S: Well anyhow Kevin **Strongheart-Ryowena-Alli **has a questions and dare for you.

(Kevin stops laughing)

Kevin: Huh?

Jith: Oh just let him read the questions and dare himself.

(M.C.S hands Kevin the paper so he can read it. Kevin smiles)

Gwen: What did it say?

Kevin: Oh He/Her want to know how I got out if the Null Void and why I'm not in that mishmash alien form.

M.C.S: You still have the dumb smile on his face

Kevin: Sorry I can't answer those two questions. Cartoon Net Work made me swear not to tell or I'd have to marry whispersCharmcaster.

M.C.S: And there was one more thing.

Kevin: (Blush) And um Gwen and I have to kiss.

Gwen: Oh (blush)

Jith: On the lips.

M.C.S: In ever chapter.

(Gwen looks at Kevin and ...Then they kiss. Ben looks and see Kevin and Gwen kissing)

Ben:EEEWWWW! When did Gwen start liking Kevin?

Jith:Ben shut it.

M.C.S: Do you think we should help Vilgax.

Jith and Ben turn and look at Vilgax "NAH"

Jith: See ya

M.C.S: Bye

Ben: Oh stop kissing please

Vilgax: HELP!


	4. Snapping Fingers

(Everyones hands were over their ears including Gwen and Kevin. They stop kissing.)

Jith: That it I can't take Vilgy's wailing anymore. I getting Azmuth the Creator of the Omnitrix (snaps fingers and Azmuth appears)

Azmuth: Yeah and I wait...WHAT THE?! Were am I?

M.C.S: Your in our Ask Ben Ten fic.

Jith: And we want you to fix the Omnitrix!

Azmuth: What? But he not wear it.(pointing at Ben)

M.C.S: Um..heehee..well um Vilgax is.

Azmuth: WHAT HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!?

(Everyone points at Jith)

Jith: yeah so I did it. His got Omnitrix and everyones lousing their hearing so FIX IT!

(Azmuth looks at Vilgax and stars laughter)

Azmuth:Man I got too get this on tape.

(Azmuth pulls out tape recorder and starts taping)

Azmuth: I am sooo going to put this on youtube

Jith:Yipy. Now GET IT OFF HIM!

M.C.S:Please I think I'm going def.

(Azmuth go's and fiddles with the Omnitrix and it gets bigger and it now fits Vilgax wrist. Vilgax stops screaming and sines all blood flow had rush up in his hand he past out)

Kevin:He fainted ?

Gwen:Yep.

Azmuth:Now that that is finish. WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM THE OMNITRIX!?

Jith:OK now you are getting on my nerves.(Snaps fingers and Azmuth vanish)

M.C.S:O...K on with the reviews. This one is from **The Unknown Alias **Woo who

**Khe heh he, alright, that was fun! Very prompt too. Anyways, have you even seen the musical 'The Music Man'? Cause I would like to personally dare Ben and Charmcaster to perform the 'Marian the Librarian' number. If you don't want to do that, then I would like to see them in a tag team match of your choice against Vilgax and Gwen.  
****(P.S. Thanks for choosing the 10 year old Ben. Forgot the deal with ages and all...)**

Ben:What he/she mean "**Thanks for choosing the 10 year old Ben. Forgot the deal with ages and all"**?

M.C.S: Oh well you see...Um...Well they can pick 10 or 15 or Ben 10,000

Ben:?

M.C.S:For get it .

Ben:Sure whatever. Wait I have to dance?

Jith:Now to get Charmcaster in here.

**-POOF-**

Charmcaster:For the last time I will no change you Un-... Wha?

(Charmcaster looks around and see Ben)

Charmcaster: How?...Who?...Wha?...

M.C.S:Jith can she talk or did you do something?

Jith:No all I did was say her name.

Gwen:Hi Charmcaster.

Charmcaster:Who are you? And where am I ( Charmcaster put her hand in her bag and its was empty ) HAY I just filled this!?

Jith:Oh I didn't bring that stuff cause I didn't want you to hurt anyone.

Charmcaster:Who are you? And what spell did you use?

M.C.S: OH please magic isn't real.

Jith:I am Jith and that is my sister Magnatron's Crazy Sister or M.C.S.

Charmcaster: Fine whatever. Why am I here!

Kevin:(Kevin had just finished reading the review and started laughing) You have to dance and Benny has to sing to you.

Charmcaster: WHAT!

Gwen: Kevin didn't you hear her say that already ?

Kevin: No.

M.C.S: Man you are so dense.

Charmcaster: There is NO way I'm dancing this anyone!

M.C.S: Do it or um..um...um

Jith: You'll have to change Vilgy's diaper.

**-POOF-**

(Vilgax was now in a diaper.)

Everyone but Jith: EWWW!

Charmcaster: OK I will do the dare!

Jith:Good.

Gwen: You have gross ways of motivation.

Jith: Yeah but it worked.(snaps fingers and library set appears)

Ben: Ha I'm still stuck so I can't dances.

Jith: Oh yeah alright-

M.C.S: Oh wait let me try.

Ben: TRY!!

Jith: Fine,Sure,Whatever.

M.C.S: hm...Oh I know... um.

Ben: GWEN SAVE ME!!

Jith: Um...Gwen,Kevin this is the part ware you two are supposed to kiss!

Gwen: Wha?(Kevin grabbed Gwen and kisses her)

Ben: EWWW!

M.C.S:Um..be free!

Jith: but you still have to do the dare!

(Gwen pushes Kevin away and yells)

Gwen: KEVIN!!

Kevin: Sorry I had no chose it was the dare.

Gwen: Then why are you smiling?

Jith: Oh for get about it Gwen. On with the show.

-**POOF**-

Ben: What did you do?

Jith: Oh now you know the song.

(Charmcaster and Ben grown)

Ben: Here go's nothing ...Oh wait here go's everything.

Madam Librarian

Ben: My dear?

Jith: hey your supposed to sing not talk!

Ben: Fine. Madam Librarian What can I do, my dear, to catch your ear

Charmcaster: whispers you call me dear again your died

Ben: I love you madly, madly Madam Librarian...Marian.(At this Charmcaster looked like she was sick)

Ben:sigh Heaven help us if the library caught on fire And the Volunteer Hose Brigademen Had to whisper the news to Marian...Madam Librarian! What can I say, my dear, to make it clear.

Ben: This may be torment but that line was funny.

Everyone: shush and sing.

Ben: I need you badly, badly, Madam Librarian...Marian

If I stumbled and I busted my what-you-may-call-it I could lie on your floor 'Till my body had turned to carrion...Madam Librarian.

Charmcaster: I'll bust you What-you-may-call-it!(She puts her hand in her sleeve and pulls out a rock and throw it at Ben. Its one of the dog things)

Ben: HEY I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T LET HER BRING THOUS THINGS!! ( Ben runs from dog)

Jith: OOPS!

Kevin: I do not like it when she says oops.

M.C.S: Um... SIT!( dog like thing stop)

Gwen: Well that was easy.

Kevin: I think we should stop this Bengi's voice is worst then Vilgax's screaming.

Jith: Done!

Charmcaster: Fine with me. Can I go now?

M.C.S: Hmm no. This review is from **Hero91 **

**ok for gwen would go out kevin even through he has tried 2 kill you once and your cousin on serval times and might do it again and is mental unstable**

Kevin: I'm not Mental Unstable!

Ben: Then why are you twitching?

Kevin: GRR

M.C.S: Was that a dare of a question?

Gwen: Question. And no I would not date him until I new him better.

M.C.S: Gwen the simple answer person.

Kevin: You kissed me what els do you need to know? And so you will go out with me?

Gwen: Thats not what I said. Next review please.

M.C.S: OK this one is from **Strongheart-Ryowena-Alli **another Woo who

**SWEET I LOVE GWEVIN! NOT SWEET THE CAPS IS STUCK! I DARE CHARM CASTER TO MAGICLY BIND HER SELF TO GHOSTFREACK**

M.C.S: Who's CAPS.

Gwen: I thing she/he means the Caps Lock.

Charmcaster: Who's Ghostfreack?

Jith:(snaps fingers and Ghostfreack appears)

Ghostfreack:Cause I'm the boogie man.

(Everyone looks at Ghostfreack)

Kevin: Dud you are creeping me out.

(Everyone nods head. Jith snap fingers so Ghostfreack knows whats going on )

Ghostfreack: And people think I'm freaky? You just download stuff in my head.

Charmcaster: So how I'm I suppose to bind him to me could she/he be more specific?

Jith: Here just use these ( put a par of hand-cuffs on Charmcaster and Ghostfreack. The hand-cuffs go right through Ghostfreack wrist ) Now charm them so they don't fall off.

Charmcaster: Why am I doing this again?

M.C.S: Cause **Strongheart-Ryowena-Alli** said so thats why.

Charmcaster: Fine whatever.(charm the hand-cuffs)

Charmcaster: There you happy now **Strongheart-Ryowena-Alli.**

M.C.S: On to the next R.

Gwen: Can I read this one?

M.C.S: sure I don't care.

Gwen: This one is from **KairiCuma-HeatherTheHedgeho...**Long name.

**Hm? Well that was crazy...I dare Ben to go around giving people 100 dollars and then randomly slapping them with a fish.**

Kevin: Wow a short one.

Ben: WHAT WERE DO I GET THE MOENY!

Kevin: Easy money.

Ben: FOR YOU!

Jith:( snap fingers ) Ben you know have 800 moola in change!

(Ben get rained on with penny,nickel and dimes )

Ben: OWWW!

M.C.S: um Jith the dare said dollars not change D.O.L.L.A.R.S.. Oh and a fish

( Ben now get rained on with dollars bill and a fish)

Ben: Fine.( Walks up to Ghostfreack and slaps him with fish) Here have some moola (give moola to Charmcaster and slap her with fish and walk away)

Ghostfreack: Hey wheres my moo ... moo .. whatever it is?!

Ben: He/she said ** ":go around giving ****people**** 100 dollars"**

Ghostfreack: Then why did you slap me with a fish!?

Ben: It fun.(Walks up to Jith )

Jith: you better not!(hands glowed)

Ben(slap)

Jith: If it weren't for the power of the reviewer you be died!

Ben: Whatever( Walks over to M.C.S)

M.C.S: (runs)

Ben: Hey come back here!!

M.C.S: (runs past Kevin) Heck NO!

Ben: (stop and slap Kevin with fish)

Kevin: Ow ew the fish stinks!

Ben: Here some more moola. I like that word. Moola Moola Moola.

Ben: (caches M.C.S and slaps her)

M.C.S: EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW ( runs to wash face. Where I have no idea )

Ben: (walks over to Gwen) Your turn( smiles evilly)

Gwen: Ben just get it over with.

Ben:(slap her)

Gwen: (no movement)

Ben: Its no fun if you don't do something.(give moola)

Gwen: You want a reaction(grabs fish from Ben and slap him and hands it back) Theres your reaction

Ben: Not funny(walks over to Vilgax)

Jith:(snaps fingers and fish vanishes)

Ben:Hay why did you do that?

Jith: Three things.1You slapped me. 2 He's not human. 3 Do you want him to wake up with the Omnitrix on him? And 4 YOU SLAPPED ME( chase after Ben with hands glowing)

M.C.S: If you think this is really weird don't blame me I didn't give the dare. I'm shocked no one has dare me or Jith.

Ben: Help me!

Kevin: Good idea Jith (chase after Ben too)

Charmcaster: Someone please review to get this freak off me he smells funny.

Ghostfreack: HEY I'M RIGHT HERE!

Charmcaster: Yeah so whatever.

Ghostfreack: You say that a lot.

Charmcaster: Whatever.

M.C.S: I guess it time to say good bye till we get our next review. So See ya later.

Gwen: Bye.

M.C.S: Hey you guy want to chase Ben too.

Gwen: YES!

Ghostfreack:Don't say "whatever"( point at Charmcaster)

Charmcaster: Whatever.


	5. Gummy?

**-BEEP- -BEEP-**

(everyone stop right before hitting Ben)

M.C.S: Hm We got another review-

Kevin: I'll read it! (Kevin grabbed the review thing-uh-mu-whats-it)

M.C.S: Hey that my job!

Kevin: Shush I'm reading. Hm this one is from the **The Unknown Alias**

M.C.S: Yeah our most loyal fan.(jumps up and down)

Kevin: He only reviewed you 3 time

M.C.S: So we only have 8.

Kevin: Whatever on with the review.

**(Smiles as he starts playing Alice Cooper music.)  
Ah, the sweet unwilled torture... It's like a perfectly warm smore in my mouth. That chapter alone made my day! Alright, what now... Lightbulb! Hang Vilgax up for a round of pinata!  
(P.S. Just out of pure unneeded curiosity, what kind of fish did Ben use?)**

Jith: It was a VERY BIG goldfish

Gwen: No it was a cod

Ben: It was samon

M.C.S: Its sushi ( the sushi guy pops out of the flour)

Sushi Guy: SUSHI!!(and then went back in the flour)

Jith: how did he do that?

M.C.S: I don't know but it was creepy.

Charmcaster: Can we get this hole darn thing over with I have a life. Unlike some people.

Jith:I herd that and NO! Now how to get Vilgy tided to the ceiling. Hm.

(everyone looks at the ceiling well more of a big light thingy)

Ghostfreack: Not much of a ceiling if you ask me.

Jith: Maybe if the light went off ( whatever that was giving off light went out and the hole room went black)

Ben: Ah I cant see (runs into wall)

Everyone but Ben( he hit his head to hard): JITH!!

Jith: Oops heehee I'll fix it.

Kevin: I really HATE it when she says "Oops"

Jith:(hands glow and looks at the ceiling)

Gwen: um I still don't see the ceiling. Thats if there is one.

Jith: OH don't be so negative.(snaps fingers light come on)

Ben: Ow what happened?

Kevin: you freaked when the lights went out and fainted.(light go out again)

Everyone and Jith: WHAT THE!?

Jith: I don't get it the light should have stayed on... Hm oh on...I guess I'll have to bring back Azmuth (snaps fingers and Azmuth appears well I think he did)

Azmuth: Yeah and put on some... WHAT THE? WHERE AM I? I CAN'T SEE I MUST BE BLIND AHHHHHHHHHH!!

Kevin: Man what a baby.

Azmuth: I know that voice...oh no not here!!

Jith: Yes here.

Gwen:Um something happened to the light can you fix them?

Ghostfreack: BOO!

Azmuth:AHHHHHH!! What was that?

Gwen: Ghostfreack don't do that.

Charmcaster: Why can't he it the only funny thing his done since he's been here. That and the song he was singing. What was that any ways?

Ghostfreack: Um..I..um don't remember.

Jith: oh I do you where singing ahem " Cause I'm the boogie man"

Ghostfreack: GRRRR!

(when everyone was chit-chatting Azmuth got up in the ceiling somehow and was fixing the lights thingy)

Azmuth: I can't believe when I got back and went to the pizza place again they call me back. Hm I wonder what the guy behind the counter was thinking when I pooffed away.

Jith: I can find out.

Everyone: NO!

Jith: sheesh. Hey Azmuth hows the light coming?

Azmuth: (muttering in alien language) Why should I tell you? You might do more stupid stuff.

Jith:Your right I could do more stupid stuff. Like I could say a giant sushi hit you.

(Sushi Guys pops up with sushi and hits Azmuth)

Azmuth: EW I just got hit with a raw fish!

(Everyone starts laughing)

Kevin: Oh man I wish I could see his face right now.

(just then the light come on)

Azmuth: There you happy?

Gwen: Thank you.

Ben: Hey Azmuth can you do me a favor? Vilgax still has the Omnitrix and I want it back.

Azmuth: WHAT? JITH WHY DOUSE VILGAX STILL HAVE THE OMNITRIX?

Jith: your bugging me again bye-bye.

(Azmuth vanish)

Charmcaster: Hey what was the dare again?

Ghostfreack: Why do you care I thought you wanted to leave?

Charmcaster: I do but I know the dares for Vilgax and not me so I want to know.

Kevin: Ah yes pinata Vilgy.

Jith: HEY ONLY I CAN CALL HIM THAT!!

M.C.S:( takes a step back ) WHY?

Jith: Cause I'm the only one who can torture Vilgy with his name thats why.

M.C.S: O...K... why don't we hang Vilgax from one of the bookshelves

( everyone looks at the library set that was left there from when Ben and and Charmcaster had to sing)

Ben:Um I think Vilgax is to big.

Jith: So it will work (snaps fingers and Vilgax is hagging from a bookshelves OK more of leaning against it)

(A fish falls from the light thing and hits Ben)

Ben: Ow! Hey it the fish again?

Kevin: Why douse Ben have the fish again?

M.C.S: oh that easy the review said to "**randomly**** slapping them with a fish."** so Ben you have... Oh nuts ( runs to far end of room and yells) Slap everyone!

Ben:OK!!(Runs and slap Ghostfreack)

Ghostfreack: HEY WHY DID YOU DO THAT I'M NOT HUMAN?

Ben: still fun.( Runs and slaps Kevin. Kevin would have ran but Gwen tripped him)

Gwen:( Gwen looks at M.C.S) I did it cause he kissed me.

(Fish vanish)

Ben: What? I didn't get to slap the authors.

Jith: WHAT?!

Ben: Heehee never mind.

M.C.S: OK now to hit Vilgax.

Jith: OK now everyone pick what you want to hit Vilgy with. I pick the worlds biggest gummy worm.

M.C.S: Chop-Sticks!

Ben: My Fish ( get fish back and hit Charmcaster)

Charmcaster: Why you little... ahha I pick Ben!

Kevin:I want Ben too!

M.C.S: No No one can hit Vilgax with Ben.

Charmcaster and Kevin: AWWW come on.

M.C.S: NO

Jith: It a good idea M.

M.C.S: NO NO NO AND NO

Charmcaster: Fine I'll use um.. the hand-cuffs.

Ghostfreack: What a second -

Jith: To late.

Kevin:Fine I'll use a ..hm..a Bat (a bat appears it his hand a reel bat not a baseball bat) WHAT THE!? Why did I get a reel bat?

Jith: Well you weren't specific so I just guessed.

Kevin: YOU NEW I MEANT A BASEBALL BAT NOT A REEL BAT!

Jith: Whatever.

Charmcaster: Hey thats my line.

Jith: Whatever.

(Kevin Tries to catch the bat so he can hit Vilgax or Jith)

Kevin: GET DOWN HERE YOU STUPID BAT! GWEN A LITTLE HELP!

Gwen: Nope.

M.C.S: Hey Gwen why are you being mean to Kevin? I thought you liked him?

Gwen: He kissed me!

M.C.S: But he had to. It was a dare.

Gwen: Yeah right.

Jith: can we please hit Vilgy now?( as she takes a bite out of her gummy worm)

hm this is good.

Charmcaster: Whatever.

Ghostfreack: AHHHHHHHHHH STOP SAYING THAT!

M.C.S: Jith stop eating the worm you wont have any to hit Vilgax with. And Gwen and Ghostfreack need to pick what their going to hit him with.

Jith:NO!

Gwen: I'll use a Wesley Internet dictionary.

( BIG Dictionary appears in Gwen's hands. Jith takes another bite out of gummy worm )

Kevin: I wouldn't want to pick that thing up let alone get hit by it.

M.C.S: Gwen thats a weird thing you picked.

Gwen: I'm weird? You picked chop-sticks,Jith picked a gummy worm and Ben picked a fish. And you say I'm weird?

M.C.S: Yes.

Ghostfreack: I'll use whatever your supposed to use.( a stick appears in his hand) Hm..I thought it would be a gun.

Ben: LETS HIT HIM,LETS HIT HIM,LETS HIT HIM NOW!

M.C.S: You sound like Dick and Jane.

Ben: AHHHHHHHHHH!!

Jith:( with a mouth full of gummy) Look Ben Look see Gwen hit Vilgy see Her Hit Him.

Ghostfreack: HELP!!

Kevin: Lets hit him already.

Gwen: But you don't have anything.

Kevin: I'll just use this (pick up chair from library set)

M.C.S: CHARGE!!

(Everyone starts to hit Vilgax with their stuff well everyone but Jith she still eating gummy worm me grammar bad)

M.C.S: Drum solo( hit Vilgax on head with chop-stick like he was drum me grammar really bad)

Jith come on and hit Vilgax! Before he wakes up!

Jith: My gummy. Mine not yours Mine (Puts Gummy in mouth and walks on all fours to a corner like a dog and get a big head with sharp teeth and bite gummy's head off poor gummy)

Ben: That was scary.

(Vilgax woke up cause Kevin hit him on head with chair and chair broke)

Vilgax: WHAT TH-( fish smacked Vilgax in mouth or whatever he has on his mouth)

(Vilgax stands up ) YOU ALL ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOO DEID.

M.C.S: You can't hurt us it was in the dare.

Vilgax: WHAT DARE!!

M.C.S: Hm...maybe if I snap my finger he'll know(snaps fingers)

Vilgax: AHHHHHHHHHH MY EARS...OH THAT DARE(he doesn't know what the dare is he just doesn't want her to do that again)

-**BEEP- -BEEP -BEEP -BEEP-**

M.C.S: Yeah four R. Look Jith.

Jith: NO NO MY GUMMY!

Kevin: I think it melted her brain.

Ben: I want to read the review this time(Grabbed R from M.C.S)

M.C.S: Hey can't you at least ask?

Ben: No. This one is from** TheLilOokami-Chan**

**For some odd reason my apendics was killing me for like an hour, but as soon as I read this chapter I was laughing so much that I all the pain went away. This story is too funny. I love Kevin's lines in this story. **

**Keep up the great work ;)**

Nae

Everyone but Jith: What?

Kevin: At least someone likes me.

Gwen:Wow a review and no dare.

M.C.S: WOW read our fic and it douse miracle! You hear that Jith.

Jith: MINE!!(grrs at M.C.S like a dog. maybe she is a dog?)

Gwen: Can I read the next one?

M.C.S: Yes you can. At least someone asked.

Gwen: This one is form **KairiCuma-HeatherTheHedgehog-**

**LOL I LOVE THIS STORY.**

I DARE VILGAX AND GWEN TO EAT BEN'S STICKY SOCKS!

MHAMHAMHAMHAMHA

Ben: Sweet (takes off shoes and everyone dies. Just kidding they gag)

M.C.S: OK this is K+ rated so we're not going to tell you how they eat it. Um.. Gwen Vilgax go hid behind a book shelve so we don't have to see.

Kevin: when I get out of here you died **KairiCuma-HeatherTheHedgehog-!**

Ghostfreack: Aw how sweet true love.

(Everyone and Jith looks at Ghostfreack)

Ghostfreack: I mean eww that is gross.

Charmcaster: What Kevin want to kill him/her or that you thought that it was cute?

Ghostfreack:...

(gag gag gag in background )

M.C.S: Poor Gwen.

Vilgax: WHAT WHY IS IT GREEN??

M.C.S:Next R!!

Charmcaster: I'll read this one (paper floats to Charmcaster head)

Ghostfreack: Why do you want to read it?

Charmcaster: Blah blah blah. This R is from **Caraqueen**

**Dare: I dare Ben to either or . HAHAHA!**

Charmcaster: Whats with the stars?

M.C.S: Hm well it appears that whatever he/she wrote the star scanner didn't like and so it wont let us now and so on to the next R. Sorry **Caraqueen **but this is a K+ Fic.

Ghostfreack: I'll read this one signs everyone has read one.(grabbed R from M.C.S)

M.C.S: HEY!!WHATS WITH EVERYONE GRABBING THE REVIEWS FROM ME?

Ghostfreack: This one is from **AmishWinds**

**I have three dares. ;) Hope you don't mind.**

1. I dare ten-year-old Gwen to beat up Charmcaster. Oh, and Charmcaster isn't allowed to fight back.

2. I dare Grandpa Max to dump a (COLD!) ice cream sundae

3. I dare Ben to drink ten bottles of very spicy hot sauce and not take a single drink for ten minutes. Hee hee hee...

Kevin: 10 year old Gwen?

M.C.S: SIGH!! Well there are three Gwen's 10 year old Gwen, 16 year old Gwen and 30/20 year old Gwen.

Kevin and Ben: Huh?

M.CS: Sigh I hope this works(snaps fingers)

Kevin and Ben: OW !! OK OK OK WE GET IT!!

M.C.S: Heehee sorry. Well I guess I should try and get Gwen here.(Snaps fingers and 10 Year old Gwen appears)

10 Gwen: Ben this game is getting old were... WHAT THE!! Were am I?

Ghostfreack: What is with everyone and saying "WHAT THE"

10 Gwen: Ahh Ghostfreack!!

Charmcaster: If anyone need me I'll be hiding. (runs behind a book shelve and drags Ghostfreack. Their still hand-cuffed to each other)

Kevin: Wow you were really cute when you were 10.

10 Gwen: Huh who are you?

Kevin: I'm-

M.C.S: Never mind who he is we need to get on with this thing.

10 Gwen: Huh..But I-

M.C.S: No but you have to beat up Charmcaster.

10 Gwen: Why?

M.C.S: SIGH!! Jith a little help this is to much for me I'm just an author in **TRAINING** !

Jith: Mmmmyyyyyyyy Ggggguuuummmmmmyyyy!

10 Gwen: Whats wrong with her?

M.C.S: Apparently sugars bad for her.

Ben: My mom says that all the time and nothing happens to me.

10 Gwen: yeah right dweeb.

M.C.S: Just beat up Charmcaster!

10 Gwen: Whhhyyyy??

M.C.S: Because...um..because..because she kissed Kevin!

10 Gwen: WHAT!?(10 Gwen eyes and hands glow and fire sprouts behind her. The next part has been taken out do to violence Thank you. Oh PS: Gwen broke the hand-cuffs at were holding Charmcaster and Ghostfreack together)

Ghostfreack: YES I'M FREE!!(tries to go through wall but hits head and gets knocked-out. Man a lot of people get knocked-out in this story)

Kevin: WOW she likes me! I knew it.

M.C.S: Well well why 10 Gwen is doing that I guess Ben you can do your dare.

Ben: Gulp w..wh..what was it again?

M.C.S: Well you have to " **I dare Ben to drink ten bottles of very spicy hot sauce and not take a single drink for ten minutes" **Hm likes see if I can get ten bottles of hot sauce here?(snaps fingers and a volcanoes appears)

Kevin: ah how did that get here!?

M.C.S: NUT!

Ben: Hey can you get rid of it? I think its going to explode!!

M.C.S: Yikes!(snaps fingers and Volcanoes vanish and ten bottles of hot sauce appears)

Kevin: Hot sauce. Extreme Hot sauce. So Extremely HOT you can burn off your neighbors tough off. Hmm Ben look on the bright side you only have to drink one of thees.

Ben: GULP Kevin thats not a bright side it said " burn off your neighbor tough off" THAT NO BRIGHT SIDE IF YOU ASK ME!!

M.C.S: Oh Ben no whining I have no patient left Jith used it all up!

Jith: MY GUMMY!!

M.C.S: See what I mean.

(Ben starts drink Hot sauce like a Chipmunk )

Ben: nnneeeeddd w..w..water.

Kevin: Sorry Ben you can't have water for ten minutes thats part of the dare.

Ben: Oh...please...your...not...sorry...you...think...it...funny.

M.C.S: OK I guess we can do the next dare. Hmm what was it again.

Ghostfreack: (rubbing head. If you remember he hit the wall) He/She dare was this "**I dare Grandpa Max to dump a (COLD!) ice cream sundae"**

Kevin: Hey M.C.S why didn't you know what the R was. You always know what the R are. ( Douse anyone besides me think that sounded weird)

M.C.S: My brain isn't working cause Jith has gone bonkers so I'm all confused. Oh yeah the star scanner scanned it out. So I guess I'll improvise. Cause it could be dump on head,Dump on Ben's head, Dump on anybody head.

Ben: HEY WHY WAS I THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS NAMED.

M.C.S: I still mad that you hit me with a fish. And now to get Grandpa Max in here.( snaps fingers and Gpa appears. I'm to lazy to write Gpa the long way)

Gpa Max: Now Ben,Gwen where...Oh Hello? ( Gpa Max looks around and sees Gwen still beating up Charmcaster. I can't tell you what happening cause it to violence) Gwen Get off her NOW!!(grabs Gwen and pulls her off Charmcaster)

Kevin: Wow I didn't know people could bend that way.

Gpa Max: They can't

Charmcaster: When I can move again you are so died **AmishWinds**.

(Gwen fainted cause she use to much of her power. What is with everyone faint?)

Gpa Max: (Looks at Jith) What happen to her?

M.C.S: Oh she ate a Gummy Worm and when NUTS!!

Jith: Mine,mine,mine,mine,mine

Gpa Max: Oh she an author right?

Everyone but Jith and 16 Year old Gwen and Vilgax and 10 year old Gwen and Charmcaster( If you were paying attention you'd know why) : How did you know?

M.C.S: Never mind that. Can you fix her?

Gpa Max: She just has author sugar high.

M.C.S: I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT!!

Gpa Max: Fine can you tell me how to fix her?

M.C.S: If you can fix her fix her. I am an author an all powerful author don't mass with me twitch, twitck

Kevin: I think we're losing her too.

Gpa Max: You just have to feed her something with no sugar. Problem is everyones different. It could be fried flays or wiggle worms delight or-

Kevin: Stop dub your grossing me out.

( everyone wells looks sick well everyone but Jith she still eating that Gummy worm. Man how long is that thing?)

M.C.S: Oh I know what to feed her a potato ( a potato appears in M.C.S'S hands) A baked potato( a baked potato appears in M.C.S'S hands) OW OW HOT HOT!! JITH GUMMY ( throws bake potato at Jith)

Jith: Gummy? (gables potato in one bite)My gumm-(Jith is now on her back like a possum twitch twitch)

Gpa Max: OK so how do you know that will work?

M.C.S: She hate potato unless there fried. NOW quick hide that Gummy worm!

( Everyone grabs part of the Gummy. It still really BIG)

Kevin: Where should we put it. I doubt we could all eat it.

Ghostfreack: I don't want to eat it. Did you see what it did to her?

M.C.S: Quite! Ahha let hide it in the meadow of flowers ( It still there from when M.C.S dared Vilgax)

Jith: Oh what happen?

( everyone quickly drops the Gummy worm is the meadow so Jith doesn't see it)

Jith: Hm why dues my mouth test like POTATO YUCK spit,spit

M.C.S: Jith your back (Give Jith a Hug of death)

Jith: Can't...breath...and...what...do...you...mean back?

M.C.S: That not important (stop hugging Jith) On with the dares.

Jith: Dares?

M.C.S:Oh just snap your finger so you know.

Jith: OK (Snap fingers so now she knows all the dares. But she doesn't know what happen when she was in her A.S.H at means a author suer high.)So what dare are we on?

M.C.S: oh **AmishWinds** dare was this ** "I dare Grandpa Max to dump a (COLD!) ice cream sundae" **but it was stared out so we have to improvise.

Jith: I have a improvise.(snaps fingers and the world biggies ice cream sundae appears. And everyone has a spoon in their hand)

Kevin: Don't let Jith near it!

Jith: What are you talking about? Never mind. Maxy jump in.

Gpa Max: no thank you I'm full.

Jith: NO,NO jump in as in geramino!

M.C.S: Um Jith she/he said dump and jump.( M.C.S being author in training and stupid the world biggies ice cream flouts up and the flips itself and lands on Gpa Max)

Ben: GRANDPA!!

Gpa Max: Mhhh nnpss ddopoppp

Jith: He said it cold.

M.C.S: I thought he said he was fine.

( just then a loud noise came behind the bookshelves and 16 old year Gwen comes out with a green face)

16 Gwen: Vilgax fainted...and I don't feel so good.

Kevin: (opens his mouth to cures but get shocked) OW

Jith: NO cursing this is a K+ fic remember that!!

M.C.S: Wow this was a long one.

Jith: Yeah we're just lazy.

M.C.S: That or YOU DIDN'T HELP AT ALL!!

(Jith and M.C.S get into a fiat)

Kevin: Gwen speak to speak to me Gwen!

Gwen: Help!

Charmcaster: I can move!!(starts to dance)

Ghostfreack: That all focus.

Ben: That stupid.

Gpa Max: (crawls out of ice cream) Review soon.

Ben: yuck Gwen fainted and Kevin kissed her.

Ghostfreack: Well it was a dare.


	6. THE MUSICAL!

**-BEEP- -BEEP-**

Ghostfreack: Should we stop them or just read the reviews?

Charmcaster: Oh give me ( grabs the review thing-uh-mu-whats-it from Ghostfreack)

Ghostfreack: Hey! Now I know why M.C.S hate it when we do it.

Charmcaster: Hey this review is from **The Unknown Alias.**

M.C.S: Wait it our most loyal fan! ( stop fighting with Jith. M.C.S grabs the review out of Charmcaster's hand )

M.C.S: It says

**I, I, I'm your most loyal fan?!  
(Becomes chibi in happiness. Wipes tears from eyes.)  
Ok now! It has become apparent to me that the only ones whom I have brought pain to are really Ben and Vilgax, and Charmcaster does have to even the debts, so I shall dare her at this time to perform "If I Were a Bell" from the musical Guys and Dolls to Ben.  
Secondly, just for the heck of it, let's have Ghostfreak become shoved into a very cramped jar from which he cannot es-ca-peh!  
By the way, out of curiosity, where is the reward for you authors? After all we have been demanding all these dares and you don't seem to get anything return! Why don't you ask questions or dares of your own to the characters or reviewers?**

Keep strong!  
-The Unknown Alias

M.C.S: YES you are our most loyal fan!

Jith: I'm assuming your a girl cause you just cried.

Kevin: Dud if that was a boy and not a girl you just crushed his ego.

Jith: I take it back your strong! ( gives two thumbs up )

M.C.S: OK So He/She want us to review our selfs?

Ghostfreack: WHAT! Do you mean their the one doing all the dare we are. Their not doing anything. WE'RE THE ONES DOING IT ALL!!

Characters: SHUT IT!! I'm trying to read this it from-

M.C.S: YOU can't read the next one till we've done all the dare on the other one first! ( Grabs review from Characters)

Jith: OK Charmy time to sing ( snaps finger and Characters knows the lyrics to the song )

Charmcaster: I hate singing! WHY is it always me and Ben?!

M.C.S: No chit-chat sing!

Charmcaster: Whatever.

Ben: Why do I have to do this? I need water.

M.C.S: Ben you don't have to sing Charmcaster douse.

Charmcaster: Sigh Ask me how do I feel.

Ben: how do you feel?

M.C.S: Ben your not supposed to sing.

Charmcaster: I feel sick.

Jith: stick to the lyrics.

Charmcaster: sigh Ask me now that we're cosy and clinging Well sir, all I can say, is if I were a bell I'd be ringing!

Kevin: My ears are ringing and it cause of singing.

M.C.S: Kevin you just rhymed. Charmcaster keep singing.

Charmcaster: From the moment we kiss-What I kissed him? EWWWWW!! I'm done with singing. You can't make me! She/He said I had to perform and I did so I'm done!

Ben: water

Kevin: Please let her stop. Her singing worse then Ben I didn't think that was possible.

M.C.S: Fine with me Jit-( Looks down and sees Jith ) When did Jith past-out?

Kevin: When Charmcaster started singing.

M.C.S: ( pokes Jith and Jith jumps up)

Jith: Is she done!?

M.C.S: Yeah she done. On to the next dare."** just for the heck of it, let's have Ghostfreak become shoved into a very cramped jar from which he cannot es-ca-peh!"**

Jith: Ahha This is my job!

Ghostfreack: WHY is she looking at me like that!?

Jith: She/ He said put him in a jar he can't es-ca-pah from right M?

M.C.S: Yeah that what it says.

Jith: ( smiles evilly and snaps fingers and theres a flash)

Ghostfreack: What she do what she do!? I can't see !!

M.C.S: Why is he a bumble bee?

Jith:He/She said "**very cramped jar from which he cannot es-ca-peh"** so he/she didn't say he had to be in his real form ( holds up Ghostfreack in a very small jar ) kinda cute if he'd just shut it.

Ghostfreack: let me out. this is a curl punishment!

M.C.S: Ghostfreack this is a dare not a punishment so live with it.

Jith: Next dare,Next dare!

M.C.S: OK this R is from **Amish Winds **

**Hmm..there are no stars when I get on the reviews..eh, never mind. X) I came up with more dares...and questions.**

My question is for sixteen-year-old Gwen...how come you don't like Kevin and ten-year-old Gwen does?

Okay, time for my dares. Jith, I dare you to eat a BIG chocolate bar. (I want to see how hyper it'll make her get. XD Oh and Ben, you can take a drink now. It's been ten minutes) Okay, and I dare sixteen-year-old Gwen and Kevin to sing "I Wouldn't Have Nothing If I Didn't Have You" by Mitchel Musso and Emily Osment. If you guys don't know that song, it's fine. Just make 16 Gwen and Kevin sing a love song together! XD

Jith: you are now my favorite fan! If you we're here I'd hug you.

M.C.S: ( lightning hit behind M.C.S) WHY YOU!!

Jith: Heehee now what bar should I have kit-kat or a the Kin-

Kevin:Yeah why douse 10 year old Gwen like me and 16 year old Gwen doesn't?

16 Gwen: I didn't say I didn't like you.

Kevin: So you LIKE ME!?

16 Gwen: I didn't say that ether.

Jith: all boys to other side of the room.

Ben: But I need water!

Jith: NO but go!

(all boys go to the other side of the room and a wall comes up )

Jith: OK Gwen now you can explain.

16 Gwen: Uh why did you put all the boys but Ghostfreack on the other side of the room. ( Ghostfreack is in the jar around Jith's neck)

Jith: Opps ( snaps finger and the jar disappears with Bumblefreack ) So they don't hear you. It agent the female law for a boy to hear they deepest darkest secret. OK Gwen now explain why you were mean to Kevin.

10 Gwen: Mm what happen?

M.C.S: Oh after you beat up Charmcaster you past-out.

10 Gwen: Oh. Who's that? (point at herself. OK 16 year old Gwen)

M.C.S: Oh that you. Well 16 year old you.

10 Gwen: Huh?

M.C.S: Oh just answer the question why do you 10 year old Gwen like Kevin and why do you 16 year old Gwen not like him.

16 Gwen: Why douse everyone think I hate him I just didn't like that he kissed me thats all.

Jith: If you hate it so much why are you blushing.

16 Gwen: I'm...I'm...I'm not blushing.

Jith: Wow I never seen someone get so red.

10 Gwen: should I tell you since my older self is embarrassed to tell you?

M.C.S and Jith: YES!!

Charmcaster: Whatever.

10 Gwen: When I first saw Kevin I had a hough crush on him cause I thought he was so cute.

Jith: I guess I was wrong I've now seen two people blush that much.

M.C.S: So thats that 16 year old Gwen douse like him. Should we let the boys back in?

(Jith snaps fingers and wall disappears and all the boys fall in from trying to listen in)

Kevin: So douse she like me?

Jith: pick a flower to fined out.

M.C.S: And now for the LOVE song.

( Jith snaps fingers and they know the lyrics)

Kevin: If I were a rich man that would so rock With a million or two or three I'd Live in a henhouse

16 Gwen: penthouse

Kevin: In a room with a view of you And if i were handsom which I am Those dreams do come true I wouldn't have nothin' if i didn't have you Wouldn't have nothin' if i didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' if i didn't have Wouldn't have nothin'

16 Gwen:Can i tell you something

Jith: I can't believe it they can both sing.

M.C.S: SHHH

16 Gwen: for years i've envied Your grace and your charm

Kevin: I knew it!

16 Gwen: Everyone loves you you know

Kevin: yeah i know

16 Gwen: I must admit it Big guy you always come through

Kevin: Well of cores I do

16 Gwen: I wouldn't have nothin' if i didn't have you

16 Gwen and Kevin:You and me together That's how it always should be One without the other  
Don't men nothin' to me, nothin' to me

Jith and M.C.S: YES down with the Ben and Gwen parings!

10 Gwen and Ben: Ewwwww!!

Kevin: Yeah i wouldn't be nothin' If i didn't have you to serve i'm just a punky little eyeball I don't get it And a funky optic nerve huh

16 Gwen: Hey i never told you this Sometimes i get a little blue But I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you,

16 Gwen and Kevin: Let's dance

Jith: Oh man I wish you guys could see this it sooo beautiful.sniff

Kevin: Yes I wouldn't be nothin If I didn't have you I wouldn't know where to go Or know, what to do

16 Gwen and Kevin: I Don't have to say it Cause we both know it's true I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have Youuuuu

(Everyone claps)

Jith: WOW!! M you can shut your mouth now it all the way on the flour.

M.C.S: AWESOME, AWESOME,AWESOME!!

10 Gwen: Wow I didn't know I could sing or Kevin

M.C.S: Next review.

Jith: wait I didn't get my chocolate bar!!

M.C.S: NUT!! there has to be a way out of this( looks at review ) Ha you can't do what it says so you can't eat the chocolate.

Jith: what are you talking about?

M.C.S: Look it says "** Jith, I dare you to eat a BIG chocolate bar**" And since it not specific you can't do it cause everyone know how bad you are at guessing.

Jith: What thats not fair!

M.C.S: that is so fair!

Jith: I'm not talking to you. Charmcaster whats the next review?

Charmcaster: What?

M.C.S: Oh brother. This one from...oh great it from gummy freak

Charmcaster: who?

M.C.S: Jith dud.

Jith: it in finely! ( grabs R from M)It says

**Hi all I'm review my own story.  
smack It my story moron.  
I bet you all know who talking.  
Yeah I just hit the Gummy freak.  
OK now to give out some dares...I got nothing.  
What you started to write a review before you new what dares you were going to do!?  
Yeah so?  
Ug  
Oh wait I got one I dare everyone to drink all the night time in the WORLD!  
What?! You can't do that. Thats drug overload and it a K+ fic you can't do that you'd kill them!  
So?  
What kind of sick mind do you have? We can't kill them then who will do the dare moron?  
You dud. **

Jith: Oh I forgot to give a dare in that one.

Everyone: THAT ONE!!

M.C.S: OK next. Hey look it hand-cuff girl.

Charmcaster: OH no not her again.

Ghostfreack: Let me out!

Jith: NO!

M.C.S:Well any who this is what **Strongheart-Ryowena-Alli **said

**Ahem, let me exsplain about my sisters and I (we are all femine) I feel that I have the perfect dare. Get all the Kevins together (Aka 11 year old normal Kevin, Mutant Kevin, you already have 16 year old Kevin, and Kevin 11,0) Also bring in Devlin and let him say what ever he wants to them and they must not bring him any harm. By the way, I am Strong Heart, the first of us to review was the youngest Alli, and afterwards was our eldest sister Ryowena who's keyboards Caps Lock was not broken instead I feel Ry who was broken.**

Jith:Well thats good that your sisters are all girl it would be just plan wrong if they were boys. OK now to get ALL Kevins here in cages

POOF all Kevins here in cages

Ghostfreack: Who said "POOF all Kevins here in cages"?

M.C.S: The Sushi Guy duh.

All the Kevins but 16 Kevin: HEY LET ME OUT!!

16 Kevin: Why am I in a cage?

Ghostfreack: NOW YOU ALL KNOW HOW I FEEL!!

11 Kevin: Who's the bug?

Ben: Ghostfreack.

M Kevin: Tennyson you will pay for this!

Jith: Ug what with all the yelling! ( snaps finger so they all know what going oh. And they have duck tape on there mouth. Well everyone but 16 Kevin 16 Gwen let him out of the cage. All Kevin try to tack the duck tape off) That want work it author **DUCK-TAPE**

16 Kevin: Thanks Gwen

Jith: Now to bring Devlin in ( snaps fingers and Devlin appears)

Devlin: Huh? Where am I ?

Jith: ( snaps finger and he know all whats going on) I'm to lazy to tell him.

M.C.S: So say what on your mind.

Devlin:...

Jith: Want some help?

Devlin: Hum OK

Jith: Are right lets start with you Kevin 11,000 oh I hate that name so I'm just going to call you Gal Kevin or GK for short. Cause your hair is so...So...Girly. I mean look at it I could brade it if I wanted to.

M.C.S: Yeah you look like the Riddler in The Batman and he looks like a girl. And whats with the pierced lip?

Jith: And when did you slim down and become evil.

M.C.S: And no one likes you

Devlin: Hum I thought I was supposed to yell at them but know I feel sorry from him.

11 Kevin:You smell Null Void

16 Kevin: And you should change your socks more often.

16 Gwen: How do you know he doesn't change his sock?

16 Kevin: He's me right?

16 Gwen: No he's not he's evil.

M Kevin:

Charmcaster: And you shouldn't have thrown my cat out the window.

Ghostfreack: YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOO UGLY!!

M.C.S and Jith: OK! we're a cheerleader now! U.G.L.Y. You ain't got no alibi you ugly  
Eh! Hey! U.G.L.Y. You ain't got no alibi you ugly Eh! Hey! U.G.L.Y. You ain't got no alibi you ugly Eh! Hey! U.G.L.Y. You ain't got no alibi you ugly Eh! Hey! I saw you walking down the street just the other day I didn't see your damage from that far away I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming You walked up to me with your buck teethe a gleaming Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess I thought it was a sack but it's your favourite dress You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew I don't mean to insult you Oh wait! Yes I do.

Charmcaster and M Kevin: Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mould You're only fourteen you look a hundred years old When looks were handed out you were last in line Your face looks like where the sun don't shine Did you fall off a building and land on your head Or did a truch run over your face instead There ain't no pill cos you ain't ill

11 Kevin and Ben: You're ugly! U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly What you really need is to wear a mask And book that plastic surgeon fast You're scary - You're hairy I heard about you You're the main attraction at the city zoo You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cabH You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig Uncle Fester remember him? I never knew that you had a twin You can't disguise your googly eyes  
In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prizeYo mama says you ugly You ugly!

Ghostfreack and Vilgax( He just woke up and join in)  
U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly Get busy Yo mam says your ugly Get busy Yo mam says your ugly Get busy Yo mam says your ugly Get busy Your ugly! U.U.U.U. Now I feel like blondie U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly Quasimodo Camel breath Squarehead Ugly! Chicken legs Pig face Chin like bubba Ugly! Fish lips Toad licker Poindexter Ugly! Spaghetti arms Freak shown -ugly! U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly U.G.L.Y You could make an onion cry U.G.L.Y Like an alien chased by the F.B.I. U.G.L.Y U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly!

Everyone: YOU UGLY!!

Jith:And and and WHY did you not marry Gwen? Huh GK. Why? Answer me!

16 Gwen: He still has the duck-tape on.

Jith: Oh( takes duck-tape off)

GK: WHY YOU YOU WILL ANDDIE!!

M.C.S: I can't believe you just said that!

Jith: should I put the duck-tape back on?

Devlin: Yes I don't feel sorry for him anymore.

( Jith gos to put Duck-tape back on but GK start to shout at her)

Jith: Fine if your going to thrown a fit like a baby fine! ( snaps fingers and GK is in a sound proof baby bottle) Ah quiet. Now if any of you Kevin misbehave I'll poof you in there got it!(All the Kevins nod) well we can let them out now.

M Kevin: Free. Now to go shush Tennyson.

M.C.S: Hold it no shushing anyone.

M Kevin: Huh? Who she?

Charmcaster:Oh she the joy killer.

M.C.S: I am not a joy killer I am an author. Hey Jith can we poof away the cages and the library sat please?

Jith:Sheer(library and cages poof away)Hey is that Maxy over there?

M.C.S: Yeah. The next dare is from...Oh no...it from** Jith **

**Hi all its just me this time. But this time I got a dare for...M.C.S. I dare M to...To eat WHATEVER Maxy eats and to do whatever Charmcaster says for this chap**

Charmcaster: Whatever I say?

M.C.S: Kill me now just kill me now PLEASE.

Jith: I wouldn't say that.

10 Gwen: don't worry theres no food here.

Ben: What about the Ice cream thats melting allover M.C.S'S Shoes.

M.C.S: Ewww yuck!!

Jith: Hey Kevins you guys hungry? Theres a BIG Ice cream thing over there and spoon so dig in.( All the Kevins start to kill the ice cream. I can't spell a big word to save my live well maybe hm lets see Mrs D Mrs I Mrs F F I Mrs C Mrs U Mrs L T Y wow I can I can spell a big word I can spell Difficulty)

Charmcaster: Hey slave I want my bag to be fill with my stuff again.

M.C.S: Are you sure thats what you want?

Charmcaster: YES!!

M.C.S: OK? ( snaps finger)

Charmcaster: (looks in bag) I didn't mean my clothes!

M.C.S: Sorry,Sorry I still in training.

Charmcaster: OH that just great. I knew this was to good to be true.

M.C.S: Can I do the next review please.

Charmcaster: Hm No.

M.C.S: What!? Why not?

Charmcaster: cause you have to do what I say thats why.

M.C.S: sigh sniff sniff

Jith: I'll do it.

M.C.S:sniff It my job Sniff

Jith: I sorry I didn't know Charmy could be soo mean. This R is from sniff

Vilgax: Oh BROTHER I'LL READ IT! ( Grabs the R thing-uh-mu-whats-it) THIS ONE IS FROM **Caraqueen **

**I dare Ben to put on a grass skirt and do the hula dance! Ha!**

Jith: M this will put a smile on your face look ( snaps fingers and Ben is in a hula skirt it over his pants)

Ben: You've got to be kidding me.

(All Kevins and 10 year old Gwen laugh)

All Kevin: Hula Ben Hula hula.

( Ben tries to do the hula it awful)

Ben: There you happy **Caraqueen**?

Jith:You happy M it almost the end of the chap your almost free.

Charmcaster: What I have to do something before the end...I got it Jith get her King Hershey bar!

M.C.S: WHAT!! ARE YOU NUTS!!

(Jith get her Hershey and starts to eat it all. Review if you want to know what happens next **MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**)


	7. This chap go out to YOU!

M.C.S: Sorry Gwen is 15 not 16 Sorry. Here the next review thats right you guessed it it from our most loyal FAN **The Unknown Alias.**

**Hah ah! I hadn't this musch fun since Richard Simmons Whose Line! Anyhow, first off I would like to say that you should thank that 16 Kevin. He had you dodge a bullet there. I be-ith a bonafied sanctified well (Censored) Male man! Still, down to buisness!  
First off to (all of the) Kevin. Sing 'I Feel Pretty' from West Side Story! For the Gwendolyns, act out as Sailor Moon characters for the remainder of the chapter. For Maxwell, play a round of limbo with Vilgax! Now let's see, who am I missing...? Oh! The authoresses! How can I forget? I have one ready. Just let me know if you actually want me to do it though.  
(P.S. To answer Charmcaster, I just thought it funny since you two had barely any connections to each other.)  
The Unknown Alias's status: signed out.**

16 Kevin: I made someone dodge a bullet?

M.C.S: ALRIGHT WHO HAS THE GUN!?

Jith: What? You don't ask you tell in other words Yes dare us authoresses oo that a kool world authoresses, authoresses, bubble gum, authoresses.

M.C.S: She lousing it and the candy bars only half gone! Have you see thees KING size candy bars not the little one I mean the KING SIZE ONES their an inch thick and about 1 ½ feet long. And that what she's eating!!

Bumblefreack: YES MAKE THE AUTHORESSES DO DARES!!

Charmcaster: YEAH!! Make them go through what we had to go through!!

M Kevin: Torture them!!

Vilgax: SQUISH THEM!!

Ben: What is it with you and squishing people?

Vilgax: I'm bigger then them stupid.

M.C.S: Heehee OK ( she's very nerves ) Let just get thees dares over with. So-

Jith: Do you think we hurt GK'S ego in the last chap?

Devlin: NO!

M.C.S: Beside no one likes him. And the people who do we don't care about.

Jith: People like him?

M.C.S: Yeah somewhere.

Jith: Out there.

M.C.S and Jith: Over the rainbow.

10 Gwen: I thought it would be over the pit of despair.

M.C.S: Yeah but this is a K+ fic thing. OK Kevins time to sing.

All Kevin: NO NO NO!!

Jith: I can make them sing ( picks up a spoon ) with my magic wand! Alright you will sing or else you wear this thing. ( points spoon at them and now all Kevins are in two-twos PINK two-twos. Jith looks at her spoon) oo it shinny.

M Kevin: (grabs M.C.S ) Fix this!!

16 Kevin: Thats a bad idea.

M.C.S: This isn't going to be pretty. ( Snaps fingers out of fear of be a pancake. Pancakes start to fall out of the ceiling)

Everyone: OW OW OW!! (oops I forgot to say they were hot. PS Jith has a umbrella she no like pancakes)

Jith: We need syrup and waffles ( Hot waffles and syrup fall too. We just turned into the book Chew and Swallow)

M.C.S: This was not support to happen!

Jith:do you like waffles? yea we like waffles! do you like pancakes? yea we like pancakes! do you like french toast? yea we like french toast! do do do do doot just cant wait to get enough waffles! waffles!waffles! do do do do doot just cant wait to get enough waffles! do you like waffles? yea we like waffles! do you like pancakes? yea we like pancakes! do you like french toast? yea we like french toast! do do do do doot just cant wait to get enough waffles! ( Now french toast is falling too)

M Kevin: Whats with all the singing in this stupid thing?

M.C.S: STOP!! ( all the foods stop falling)

Ben: I'm starving. (start to eat da food)

Jith: I'm all sticky.

M.C.S: Kevins sing or I'll let Jith do something to you!!

(Kevins look at Jith)

Jith: Sticky, Sticky, Sticky.

16 Kevin: I'll sing!

All Kevins: fine.

All Kevins: I feel pretty Oh so pretty-

Jith: come on guys do it with feeling.

M Kevin: YOU want feeling? THIS IS STUPID!!

11 Kevin: Yeah this is a girl song! I mean guys should never sing a girly song ever.

16 Kevin: Dud thats a bad idea.

M.C.S: You stay in the PINK two-two till you sing with feeling.

16 Kevin: I feel pretty Oh so pretty.

M Kevin: I feel pretty and witty and gay... GAY!?

M.C.S: Um well back then gay meant happy so keep singing.

11 Kevin: And I pity Any girl who isn't me today.

Charmcaster and Gwens: JUST LET THEM STOP!! PLEASE.

Charmcaster: I'm scared they knew that song with out Jith or M.C.S snapping their fingers.

10 Gwen: I'll never be able to look at that song the same way again.

M.C.S: OK on to the next dare then-

All Kevins: WERE STILL IN THE PINK TWO-TWOS!!

M.C.S: Oh yeah. Um Jith!

Jith: But they look so cute.

Bumblefreack: Are you eyes in backwards? Their Ugly!!

Jith: fine. ( snaps fingers and all Kevins are in their old clothes)

16 Kevin: finely.

11 Kevin: yes I don't think I could take much more of thous tights.

M Kevin: Hey look at GK his still in the Two-Two.

M.C.S: Man it crowded in here. Hmm maybe someone should go?

Everyone but the authoresses: I'll GO!!

Jith: Lets get rid of Maxy he's boring and Devlin no offense.

Devlin: Oh no its fine really I don't mind at all.

Jith: O Key bye-bye. (snaps finger and Devlin and Max disappears)

Everyone but authoresses: WHY THEM!!

M.C.S: Man if this was survivor everyone would vote themselves off. OK next dare "** For the Gwendolyns, act out as Sailor Moon characters for the remainder of the chapter**" Whos Sailor Moon?

Jith: NO it Sailor Moo!!

M.C.S: um we don't watch that show Sailor Moon or Sailor Moo. Sorry. On to the next "**For Maxwell, play a round of limbo with Vilgax**" Oh shoot we got rid of Max to soon Jith bring him back.

Jith: I feel pretty Oh so pretty Oh so pretty and pretty and pretty and pretty and please bring Maxy back to meeee. ( Max appears)

Gpa Max: HUH?

Bumblefreack : Welcome back Maxy! ( He's not happy)

Gpa Max: So whats the dare or question?

Jith: limbo, limbo, limbo!

Vilgax:NOT FARE HE'S SHORTER THEN ME!!

M.C.S: well look at it this way he's older he can't bended that far.

Jith: Here use this for limbo, limbo, limbo.

Gpa Max: a candy cane?

Jith:( snaps fingers and candy cane grows) big candy cane.

M.C.S: Oh no you don't ( grabs Jith before she bite candy.)

Gpa Max: should have know.

M.C.S: now M Kevin you hold the that end and will hook the hooky end to GK bottle.

M Kevin: Only if I can eat it.

M.C.S: only if you leek it.

M Kevin: fine.

M.C.S: will tell you about the limbo when it gets harder. On to the next review. This ones from **Ravenrox10**

**Hey great story! I found this really good story on DA and it's called Mischeivous 4, it's a Devlin fic and it's awesome...if you like the pairing, Gwevin. There's a link to her home page here:  
sabaku-no-sirri10./  
I want the two characters, Jaylynn and Amber to show up and Amber has to glomp Devlin and tell him how cute he is! Jaylynn has to poke Kevin 11,0 in the side million times and ask "why are you evil Daddy?" and all Kevins EXCEPT Kevin 16 can't touch her. Kevin 16 can't stop Jaylynn's task though.  
Also all the Gwens have to reveal a deep dark secret after they are asked something and they have to tell the truth to everything that's asked.**

M.C.S: Um who Jaylynn and Amber?

Jith: I don't know and I don't care kitty cat core and I don't care kitty cat core and I don't care.

M.C.S: Well since we don't know who they are we can bring back Devlin and a someone to call him cute and a cute innocent girl to poke GK.

Jith: you poke him M.

M.C.S: WHAT!?

Jith: You innocent.

11 Kevin: she aint innocent she made it rain pancakes.

M.C.S: Hey I take offense in that!

Jith: net dare net dare! ( thats not a typepo)

M.C.S: fine "**Also all the Gwens have to reveal a deep dark secret after they are asked something and they have to tell the truth to everything that's asked.**"

10 Gwen: YOU SAY WE LIE!!

All Kevins: DO YOU LIKE ME!!

All Gwen: (whispers) yes.

All Kevin: YES!!

M.C.S: Hm the first easy one now on to the next R. It from **SeconddaughterofEve**

**This can't be good.**

**Eve**

Bumblefreack: I couldn't agree more!

M.C.S: Hm just a review haven't had one of thous in awhile. So on to the next-

M Kevin: Most you say that every time?

M.C.S: YES!! THIS IS MY JOB SO NO DISSING IT!! this ones from **MagnatronTheNRFan** -

15 Gwen: Hey isn't Magnatron part of your name M.C.S?

M.C.S: Yes this is my brother. Thats why I call myself Magnarton's Crazy Sister.

M Kevin: Why isn't Jith call that then?

M.C.S: because we'd all get confused duh. OK on with the R

**Hello. The Magnatron that is refered too by the name Magnatron's Crazy Sister, here. So before I begin I think that I should let my two insane sisters know that their stars, that are supposed to signifie when someone is saying something that isn't suitable for a K+ rated fic, don't show up on the actual story.**

Okay I dare everyone who has been mentioned in this fic so far, and four year old Ben, to split up into three teams. Each team has to come up with, and perform a silly skit for the judges. The judges are The villian, whose name isn't Surely, Mr. Hench, and Piers. Whichever team wins the skit gets to pass a dare that they recieve off onto the losing teams, or decide on a suitable way to torture Piers, whichever the winning team prefers.

God bless you.

I am the Eggman!

NetRapotor's Sonicverse! The worlds greatest Sonic series!

P.S. Bob :p

Jith: Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve,

Everyone but M.C.S: HUH?

Jith: How dare bro do that it mean!

M Kevin: M.C.S what the heck is she yammering about!?

M.C.S: Sigh well you see Magnatron and Jith have this disagreement about The villian, whose name isn't Surely Jith says his name is Steve and Magnatron says his name is Bob s-

Jith: Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve,

M Kevin: Never mind!

M.C.S: OK on with the dare-

11 Kevin: I agree with M Kevin that gets annoying after awhile.

M.C.S: Well if you don't interrupt me I wont have to!! Now on with the dare."**Okay I dare everyone who has been mentioned in this fic so far, and four year old Ben, to split up into three teams. Each team has to come up with, and perform a silly skit for the judges. The judges are The villian, whose name isn't Surely, Mr. Hench, and Piers. Whichever team wins the skit gets to pass a dare that they recieve off onto the losing teams, or decide on a suitable way to torture Piers, whichever the winning team prefers.**" OK Jith get the judges in here.

Jith:...

M.C.S: Jith

Jith:...

M.C.S: JITH!!

Jith: O K Christmas Christmas time is here time for joy and time for cheer-

11 Kevin: Is all they do in this thing is sing?

15 Gwen: Mostly.

M Kevin: This is getting annoying.

16 Kevin: Better get use to it.

M.C.S: Now time to chose team leaders. Hm raise your hand if you want to be a leader.

Jith:Me you and you (points at M.C.S and 16 Kevin) And I get Charmy.

Charmcaster: WHY DO I HAVE TO BE ON HER TEAM!?

M.C.S: I pick The Sushi Guy!

Jith: No fare I didn't know!

M.C.S: He said "**Okay I dare everyone who has been mentioned in this fic so far, and four year old Ben, to split up into three teams.**" so Jith bring 4 year old Ben here.

Jith: but he's boring!

M.C.S: NO Buts bring him!

Jith: FINE I want stinky 4 year old Ben here.

4 Ben: ( thats for Ben thats funny. koodos if you get it. He's in his Stinkfly form. And he hits a wall and turns back to Ben) Ow what happen?

M.C.S: oh poor Ben.

16 Kevin: My turn I pick 15 Gwen.

15 Gwen: Oh no one saw that coming.

Jith: Me turn hm I pick 11 Kevin.

M.C.S: I pick-

Charmcaster: This is going to take forever.

M.C.S: Well now it is! 10 Gwen your on my team.

16 Kevin: Rats. Um hey M Kev your on our team!

M Kevin: Rats I wanted to be on 10 Gwen's team.

Jith: GK we're gonna do your hair!

Charmcaster: NOWAY!

GK:...

M.C.S: the bottle sound proof. Hm lets see Vilgax still has the Omnitrix so I pick him!

Gpa Max: Then I win the limbo!

M Kevin: Duh you come up to he's knee! Hey can I eat this now? ( holds up candy cane)

Jith: NO me eat it!

M.C.S: Oh no you don't! M Kevin eat it and fast!

M Kevin: Yes! ( eats it)

Jith: Noooooo sniff sniff

16 Kevin: I pick 4 year old Ben cause he has the Omnitrix.

10 Ben: What you picked the 4 year old me over me!?

Jith: I pick my BF!

Everyone: WHAT!?

Jith: Bumblefreack.

Bumblefreack: HELP!!

M.C.S: Hm I guess I pick Max.

Gpa Max:...

16 Kevin: I pick Devlin.

M.C.S: Jith bring him in and Azmuth.

Jith:Fine me want Dev and Azy please.

Devlin: No I'm tell you I was...Not here again...Wait now they got to believe me!

Azmuth:( bites thin air) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Not here my pizza I had it in my hands and and NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

11 Kevin: Why is he whining?

M.C.S: We keep interrupting his pizza time.

Vilgax: He has no reason to complain I've been here since the second chapter!

Jith: hm need one more I pick E.D!

Everyone: WHO!?

M.C.S: E.D Extra Dud.

E.D: YO! ( He has a Yo-yo.)

Charmcaster and Bumblefreack: We're doomed!

M.C.S: I get Azmuth!!

Azmuth: Huh? What are you talking about?

Jith: Oh it dare all explain later.

16 Kevin: Hm well 10 Ben.

10 Ben: I can't believe I was the last one pick! GK was picked before me! I just can't believe it!

M.C.S: OK Jith time to get the judges.

Jith: wait ( snaps fingers and Americas got talent stage like thing appears ) ( Oh and Jith has a microphone) Hey y'all today on...hm...um...Have thees stupid characters got talent or guts!

Azmuth: Oh that is the most stupid name I've ever heired. How about I'm smarter then you I've got a high IQ. Well I do.

Jith:Thats more so stupid and our judges are...Mr. Hench...

11 Kevin: where is he?

Jith: Oh well it didn't work so me get someone else.

M.C.S: You can't do that! That defies the review.

Jith: Watch me. Bippety boppety boo. (Snaps fingers)

(Tall almost bald guy appears.)

Tall almost bald guy: Olley olley oxen freeeeeee, just listen to meeeeeeee, olley olley oxen, olley olley oxen, olley olley oxen freeeeeeee. oh huh?

M.C.S: Oh, you brought in him? (Smacks forehead.)

**Jith: Ahhh didn't think we could do a cliffhanger did ju!**

**M.C.S: We updated cause Caraqueem asked us to. Sorry its taking sooooooooo long :(**

**Jith: Yeah I got a job and we type this together.**

**M.C.S: Well again sorry. OH and this conversation never takes place. And please give us some skit idea's please oh please oh please!!**

**Jith: we will get to the other R's as soon as possible thank you and this story has be possible because readers like you Thank you.**

**M.C.S: We now return you to the blank page.**

**Jith: Remember this never happen.**

**M.C.S: You are getting sleeeeeepppppppyyyy forget what you just reeeeaaaad &**


	8. BOB! STEVE!

Almost everyone: Should we be worried!?

Tall almost bald guy: Oh I'm here. (Looks around, smiling stupidly)

Jith: Hi me.

Tall almost bald guy: Hi me. Where's Bob?

Jith: Steve.

Tall almost bald guy: Bob.

(M.C.S. Shoves Tall almost bald guy.)

M.C.S: Knock it off!

Jith: I hurt me!

Azmuth: Is anybody following this?

16 Kevin: Not me, and I've been around the most.

Bumblefreack: Can somebody please tell us who that guy is?!

Tall almost bald guy: Sure. I am the Eggman!

10Ben: But your too skinny, and your mustache isn't big enough.

M.C.S: Oh sheesh he's our brother Magnatron. Jith! Get the rest of the judges in here now!

Jith: I didn't say it nicely.

M.C.S: No one gets that but you!

Magnatron: You is not here right now I.

(M.C.S. Collapses into a muttering heap.)

Jith: I is having a mental break down, me get rest of judges now.

Magnatron: Wait, me have to splain me, me, I, and you.

Jith: what ev.

Magnatron: Okay, me have nickname, it me; Jith have nickname, it me also; M.C.S. Have nickname, it I; other sister, whom you guys haven't met, have nickname, it you.

Vilgax: THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!!

Azmuth: We're doomed!

Jith: Actually theres another 7.

Everyone from Ben 10: AAAAHHHHHH!!

Jith: okay time to get judges. (Snaps fingers) Oh, and Mag you judge.

Magnatron: Pleasantness.

Bob\Steve: (Looks around) Hey! Little gray dude! You left your pizza!

Azmuth: (whimpers)

Jith: Hey that should be Steve\Bob!

Magnatron: No it should be Bob.

Vilgax: Stop it you pigs!

Magnatron: What is with you and the farm animals anyway?

16 Kevin: Yeah. They are pretty lame dude.

Jith: OldMcVilgy had a farm. E I E E I O.

BumbleFreak: Noooooo! Not more singing!

Steve\Bob: oh yeah I love this song. And on his farm he had some pepperoni!

Jith: Me think this perfect opertunity to get Pierce now. (Snaps fingers)

Pierce: (Talking on cell phone) And besides which was the most obserd thing I've ever...(Notices Bob\Steve)

Steve\Bob\The villian who's name isn't Surely: E I E I O!!

Pierce: I take that back.

Azmuth: How come he got to keep his cell, but I couldn't keep my pizza?!

GK: (mouths) finally someone who everyone hates more than me.

Jith: On with the show!

Magnatron: (Tries to snap fingers so Pierce will know whats going on, but is a lousy snapper so it dosn't work)

Jith: That aint gonna work dude.

Magnatron: (Raspberries)

Everyone else: Ow!

Jith: Master. (bows)

M.C.S: Idiots.

Pierce: (Now understands) This has got to be the worst day of my life.

Jith: Me think Pierce hard to write, and no good as judge.

Magnatron: Me agree with me.

Jith: Okay(snaps fingers) Bye bye.

(Pierce disapears)

4 Ben: Buth now we nee nuther furd juj. My feet hurt. I'm tired!

Kevin 11: What happened to his bad grammar?

16 Kevin: you mean bad pronunciation.

10 Gwen: (Looks at 15 Gwen) when did he start doing that?

15 Gwen: (Shrugs)

Jith: Me got idea for third judge! (Jumps up and down all happy) It you guys.

Ben Ten group: Nooooo not her!

4 Ben: (Starts crying)

Jith: I wasn't talking bout her. I was talking about the reviewers.

Ben Ten group: (sigh with relief)

Jith: Now really really on with the show.

M.C.S: I want to go first!

Magnatron: Okay Bob, you and me sit over here.

Bob\Steve: GREAT! HEY WHATS THIS BUTTON DO?

(Loud buzzer goes off, and a big X lights up on the stage.)

M.C.S: Alright, um we are... going, to do um, ah a magic act. Azmuth come here I'm gonna saw you in half.

Azmuth: Not for all the pizza in the ocean. Huh? Ahhh I'm going crazy!

Gpa Max: Did he find the gummy in the flower bed?

Jith: gummy!?

Ben Ten crew: (shushes Gpa)

Jith: Thats means yes! (Starts sniffing around the stage.)

Azmuth: Fine saw me in half, put me out of my missory.

M.C.S. Vilgax come here. Watch everyone as I turn Vilgax into a grey dosn't matter.

Vilgax: Huh?

M.C.S: Just come here.

Bumblefreak: I wanted to see Azmuth get sawed in half and quarters and eigths. (Stops because he notices Jith getting close to the flower bed. Turns toward Magnatron and says) Help.

Magnatron: Fine BOB!

Jith: (Jumps around) Steve

(Green flash)

M.C.S: Tada.

Steve\Bob: AW, WHAT A CUTE LITTLE GREY DOSN'T MATTER.

Vilgax: Is this some kind of sick joke you, you, (stops to think because he can't use farm animals) you broom!

10 Gwen: I got two words. Dress... Up...

Vilgax: Saw me in half please! Please!

M.C.S: Gwen grab him.

(Vilgax gets tackled by M.C.S. 10 Gwen, and Sushi guy.)

Azmuth: (Dancing over in a corner, and singing a funky tune) do doot due and I thought my life was ba'ad it could be wor'orse.

Magnatron: I give them a 8.5

Bob\Steve: I AGREE WITH HI'IM HIS LIFE AIN'T SO BA'AD.

Magnatron: I'll take that as you giving them a 8.5 as well. Well now it's your turn reviewers tell us your score, and then we'll continue with the show.


	9. COCO!

Screen freezes like in Emperor's New School. And Jith and M.C.S walk out.

Jith: Hey y'all we're intuiting are story to catch up and the D/R stuff.

M.C.S: Let's eat sushi!!

Jith: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

M.C.S: If you read the summery you'd get it.

Jith: fine if that's the way you want it! ( pulls out marker and scribbles on screan )

M.C.S: Hey I don't have a beard!! ( pulls out marker and scribbles on screan)

Jith: HEY!! I'm not FAT!!

(their both scribbling know so tra la la. Now the screan is read)

Jith: Now look at what you did they can't see the screan!

M.C.S: What ev. On with the R's. **Amish Winds **wrote

LOL!! You guys are so funny! I love this fic..er, whatever it is. Anyways I've got plenty more of dares!

Okay, 16 Kevin, I dare you to dye your hair pink. LOL!! I dare Charmcaster and Ben to hold hands. And, lastly...I dare Jith to pants M.C.S.!! XD

Jith: Pants?

M.C.S: Pants?

Jith: M.C.S are you wearing shorts?

M.C.S: Nooo just pants.

Jith: Did you dress yourself this morning?

M.CS: WHAT!? Of course I did!

Jith: Well that was easy on 16 Kevin, Charmcaster and Benny.

Charmcaster: Huh? What just happen?

16 Kevin: Whoa what happen to the screan?...Wait is that me? Whats going on?

4 Ben: Whet b goneing un?

Jith: I'm not going to bother tell you this is to much fun.

M.C.S: We brought you back here so we could do some of the dares.

Jith: Why you tell them?!

M.C.S: Nun of your bees wax.

Bumblefreak: Thats not funny! Making fun of me in my current state!!

M.C.S: Oh I forgot he was around Jith's neck. Oh well 16 Kevin you have to dye you hair pink.

16 Kevin: WHAT!? There no way I'm dyeing my hair pink!

Jith: To late ( hands Kevin mirror )

Kevin: Oh my gosh!!

Jith: Hey you should have fainted ( snaps fingers and Kevin falls over)

Charmcaster: Why am I back here?

M.C.S: where have you bin for the last 8 chapters? To do dares duh.

Charmcaster: Can we just get this over with then.

M.C.S: OK you have to hold Ben's hand.

Charmcaster: Fine. Hm oh well ( picks up 4 Ben and holds his hand)

Jith: Hey its no fun if you don't complain.

Charmcaster: Can I put him down now? he's heavy.

Jith: No you have to hold him till your next dare.

4 Ben: Me want cookie.

Charmcaster: Yeah well so do I kid.

Jith: Tis boring next dare.

M.C.S:OK heres what **MELLOWflavor **wrote

**Hi! . I love ur story! .  
I have a question and dare for 16 Kevin  
1.Are you afraid of clowns?  
2.I dare 16 Kevin to put on a pair of white bunny ears! MWAHAHA!!**

Jith: Oh rats! Waky waky pinky winky.

16 Kevin: Oh what happen?

M.C.S: Jith made you past out.

16 Kevin: Whats with everybody I though they liked me?

M.C.S: They do. It just the favorites get the real funny thinks.

16 Kevin: this is not funny!

M.C.S: OK its not. Heres your next question "are you afraid of clowns?"

16 Kevin: Noooooo

**-POOF-**

16 Kevin: what just happen?

Jith: (hands him mirror again)

16 Kevin: Why am I wearing bunny ears? JITH!

Jith: Not my fault ( gives him Review think uh mu whats it)

16 Kevin: What is wrong with thees people? What did I ever do to them?( tries to take off bunny ears but cant)

M.C.S: You made them laugh.

Charmcaster: No Ben you may not have my bag you'll hurt yourself!

4 Ben: Buth me wont bag it got candy me saw it!

M.C.S: heres what **Caraqueen **wrote

**Ha! That is funny. I now dare 10 Ben to put on a ballerina tutu and do a ballerina dance with 11 Kevin. Kevin has to wear a tutu too. I love torturing the boys!**

Jith: again with the two-twos

M.C.S: Hm we spelled Two-tu wrong

10 Ben: What the!?

Jith: Again with the what thes

11 Kevin: Hahaha dude you got pink hair!

16 Kevin: Yeah and in 5 years you will too!!

11 Kevin:Uh Rats. WHAT!? WHY AM I IN A TUTU?!

M.C.S: do you really need to ask? It was a dare duh.

Jith: Know dances (pulls out CD player thats playing hip-hop music. And they dances)

10 Ben: this is soo stupid!

11 Kevin: I'm glade Gwen cant see me.

16 Kevin: and I though pink hair was bad you two look ridiculous hahaha.

11 Kevin: Oh yeah well 5 years ago you did wear this thing.

16 Kevin: ug logic stinks!

Charmcaster: Ben drop that right now!

Jith: hey you can't put him down till your next dare.

Charmcaster: not this one that one ( 10 Ben drops Charmcaster's bag that she threw so 4 Ben couldn't get it.)

Charmcaster: ug your as bad as you he is.

M.C.S: man at is rate will have all the dares done in no time. Heres the next one** KairiCuma -HeatherTheHedgehog-**

**You guys are REALLY funny! And Kevin...You'll never catch me alive!**

I dare ALL the characters so far to make a video and post it on America's Funniest Home Videos!

16 Kevin: Oh thats OK.

11 Kevin: what wrong with you..I mean me. She made Gwen eat Ben's socks you should want to slug her!

16 Kevin: She said I would never catch her **alive** that means I'll kill her then I'll catch her.

11 Kevin: Oh.

M.C.S: Azmuth made that video of Vilgax will send that.( snaps fingers and video appears. Then gets sucked up in tube)

Tube: Thank you for using authoresses mail system your mail will get there in about 3000 years thank you.

M.C.S: Oh I guess thats why no one uses authoresses mailing system. Oh well we send it on to the next dare **Caraqueen **

**Please update soon! One of my fave stories!**

Jith: R r really one of your fav!! she's my favorite reviewer oh no fens to **TheUnknownAlias.**

M.C.S: well we're working on it right now so this is great. On to the next R. Hey its **TheUnknownAlias**

**(Waves a 'Go Azmuth!' flag while wearing a 'Bumblefreak #1' foam finger.)  
Alright my dear authoresses, though you may hate me for this it is high time that pain is shared. I hearby dare the each of you to be stuck to your least favorite Ben 10 character via the shoulders. And while Azmuth is here, I'll dare you all to hear him speak the value of pi (the math symbol) to the fullest possible amount.  
(Pauses for a minute before pulling out an air horn and blowing.)**

Bumblefreak: Yeah someone likes me!! ( dose the bee dance)

M.C.S: oh man that means I have to get stock to Dr. Animo he such a cheese head.

Characters: I feel bad for the person who gets stuck with Jith.

Jith: Hm who do a hate more Ben or ...?...Uh oh Hex.

10 Ben: What the shows named after me and I'm you least favorite character!?

Jith: yeah pretty much.

M.C.S: Wait how tall is Dr. Doofus?

Jith: Oh will shrink him down for you. ( M.C.S is a shorty)

M.C.S: Hey just cause your the narrate doesn't mean you can pick on me.

Narrate: I'm the Narrate and The Sushi Guy bet nun of you saw that coming.

M.C.S: Yeah Sushi Guys Rocks!

**-POP-**

Sushi Guy S.G for short: 10 Ben is stuck to Jith wrist it easier then shoulders with hight and all and M.C.S is stuck to Animo.

Dr. Animo: What am I doing here!?

Jith: ( Knocks Animdork out) I don't like him ether.

10 Ben: Uh oh Don't hit me!

Azmuth:( he knows whats going on) No! Why should I when your pi sooooo massed up its ridiculous!!

Jith and M.C.S: YEAH NO PI!!

Charmcaser: Can you do the next dare my arms are falling asleep.

M.C.S: OK but before we do Azmuth can you fix the star scanner?

Azmuth: Well I guess I could.(fiddles with it)OK now your star scanner is a Star Scanner.

everyone: Huh?

Azmuth: Oh why do I bother? You'll fined out.

M.C.S: OK on to the next R **TearWorkshop**

**Holy **StarScanner**, I love this. This is awesome! Okay, first off, I love you Kevin(s)! hugs 11-year old Kevin and 16-year old Kevin You guys are my favorites. Second, I dare 16-year old Kevin to ask 15-year old Gwen on a date and actually go. You you have to follow them with camera crews or something to watch what happens. Oh, and they have to go ice skating, because people always awkwardly fall at ice skating rinks. Oh, this will be fun.**

M.C.S: Oh so thats what the Star Scanner does.

( Just then a person appears and hugs 11 Kevin and 16 Kevin and disappears)

11 Kevin: Who was that!?

16 Kevin: I don't know.

Jith: Alright Kevin and Gwen are going out!!WOOHOO!!

15 Gwen: I am not going out till he ask me out!

Jith and M.C.S: PPPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE!!

Gwen: NO!

M.C.S: This is all your fault Kevin!

11Kevin:Why haven't you ask her yet?

16 Kevin:Because (Whispers in 11 kevin's ear )

11 Kevin:Ohhh.

M.C.S: Well at lest do the skating badly thing.

16 Kevin: Well it want be funny cause I can skate.

Everyone: You can?

16 Kevin: yes.

Jith: How about you Gwen?

15 Gwen: Oh skating easy.

M.C.S/Jith: Awww nuts.

M.C.S: next one a guess.

**WhitestarsLegacy**

**Hilarious. xP Though you've got some...er...typos in there.  
Beware, though, as your fame rises so will the dares! I've been there before (only it was song requests not dares).**

My question: Why are you guys against Gwen/Ben pairings?

-evil chickens who attack Gwen/Ben shippers appear-

AHH! Okay, er, the dare is that you should get Hex (since he's been turned into a kid) to torment Charmcaster in any way you wonderful authoresses like! -gets out lightsaber- BRING IT ON CHICKENS!

-Whitestar's Legacy

P.S. Don't let the evil chickens get in your story!

Jith: typos there ain't no typos we spell aczactly how we meant to.

Jith/M.C.S: THEIR COUSIN!!

Gwen and Ben: EWWWWWWWWWW!!

Jith: Aw no evil chickens sniff sniff.

M.C.S: OK (snaps fingers and baby Hex appears)

4 Hex: Charmcaster where are you my bottles empty!

Charmcaster: OK I say thats my next dare down you go Ben. (puts 4 Ben down)

M.C.S: Oh and Charmcaster you have to do what Hex want cause he's a baby.

4 Hex: Me want cookie!

Charmcaster: Ug I get rid of mini Ben and now I get mini Hex. This is a nightmare.

4 Hex: Hey don't call me mini!

4 Ben: me nether!

Charmcaster: fine heres your stupid cookie.

4 Ben: Me want one too.

Charmcaster: fine here.

M.C.S: AWW so cute. OK next R

**Caraqueen**

**Awesome story! I wanted to tell Charmcaster she is so awesome. But, as her #1 fan, I dare her to hug 15 Ben. Ha Ha! For a skit how about ... never mind I got nothin.**

Jith: No I'm Charmcaster #1 fan!!

Bumblefreak: Oh brother.

Charmcaster: Wait she's my #1 fan. Is this good or bad?

M.C.S: OK here comes 15 Ben.

15 Ben: Whats just happen?

Jith: (snaps fingers)

15 Ben: Oh not again

Characters: How do I hug him with shipohlu here?

Jith: Bye bye. ( Hex disappears )

Charmcaster: Nuts

15 Ben: Lets get this over with.

Jith: Hey 5 years ago you had to hug Vilgy.

15 Ben: You had to bring up that memory

Jith: Now Huuuug.

M.C.S: Why their hugging lets do the next dare **AmishWinds**

**Great chapter. I won't do a dare until y'all get caught up. :) For a skit idea, what about the Scrooge Christmas thing? I can't remember what it's called...Also I have another skit idea, Pride and Prejudice...Update when you can!**

M.C.S: Pride and Prejudice is like long and long and well just long OK next dare

**soso127**

**Ha! That is funny! I love you guys!( I'm a new member but I have been reading the story for awhile) bows Anyway I have some questions:  
1. Why does GK have an X scar on his chin?  
2. Why is GK wearing a spandex suit?  
****3. Who is Devlin's mom?( THIS QUESTION IS KILLING ME)  
****4. Bring Kenny and Ben 10,0 in.(Now its a party!)  
5. Who is Kenny's mom?( Also killing me)  
And now for a dare(s)  
1. Lock all the Gwens and all the Kevins in a room together for a few chappies with a camera crew...WHO CAN'T GET HARMED!  
2.( FOR THE AUTHERESSES) I wanta see how long you can go without being meanto the Ben 10 characters( Not that you are mean!sweat drops)**

...and since I love to torture people gives Jith a foot long, 2 inched, 5 pound chocolate bar Here you go! Its Hershey chocolate!

Jith: OK I'll bring GK in but he has a shock collier on to shock him whenever I think he needs it.

GK: Yes out of the bottle...NO back with you loser. **ZAP **OW!

M.C.S: OK why do you wear a spandex suit and why do you have a X on your chin?

GK: Well I go the scare...

M.C.S:LALALALALALALLALALLA!!

GK: and I stole the spandex suit from Wal-Mart.

Jith: OK Who's Devlin's mom sorry this is classified under Cartoon Net Works Kevin Marring Charmcaster stuff.

Charmcaster: WHAT!? why do I have to marry him?

Jith: No only if he gives away classified stuff. And same with Kenny's mom only with Ben instead of Kevin.

Charmcaster:Why do I have to marry them if they give it away?

M.C.S: Thats classified.

Animo: OH my head what happen?

M.C.S: Hit him again Jith!!

Animo: AHHHH!!( runs over Jith and drags M.C.S)

M.C.S: Ow ww w w J I t h hh hh ee lppp mmeee!! ! !

Jith: (snaps fingers and wall appears in front of Animo and knocks him out) There! No one runs me over with out a fight!And will bring Ben 10,000 and Kenny after this freeze screan is over...maybe.

M.C.S: next Kevins and Gwens have to be in a locked room with a camera crew.

(16 Kevin 15 Gwen look around room that has no door)

16 Kevin: and where are we noooow?

M.C.S: in that case Azmuth,Bumblefreak and 10 Ben your the camera crew.

Bumblefreak: Yes let me out let me out let me out!!

Jith: No mine!!

Azmuth: This cameras junk!!( fiddles with it)

M.C.S: OK Jith you and me can't be... hey I'm mean!!

Jith: Yeah chocolate... Why can't I get any real food like pizza.

Azmuth: GLARE don't talk about not eating. Missy Who takes me away when I try to eat pizza.

Jith: WHY DOES IT HAVE NUTS?! ( Looks at M.C.S who is hiding keyboard behind her back) How could you? ( snaps fingers and now has nut free chocolate bar)

M.C.S: I have to torment somebody who's not a Ben 10 character. On with the R and D. This ones from

**1000GreenSun **

Jith: NOOOOO not another Plans are People to ( Tries to erase the word Green )

Bumblefreak: NOW YOUR JUST GETTING CHOCOLATE ALL OVER IT!!

Jith: NO NOT MY CHOCOLATE(Snaps fingers and chocolate is hole again) Sorry shocolate I'll never do it again!

Everyone: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE HER THE CHOCCLATE **soso127 **!!

M.C.S: YEAH give me strawberry!!

Jith: Ichigo murder!!

SG Sushi Guy: Ichigo is another word for strawberry.

M.C.S: On with the R from **1000GreenSun**

**HA HA HA! This is hilarious. I dare 11 Kevin to give piggyback rides to 10 Gwen and take her wherever she wants... without complaining or being mean. As for the authoresses, I dare you guys to give Jith a chocolate fondue fountain- with lots of chocolate in it.**

Jith: YEAH YEAH ( Fondue appears and dips chocolate in chocolate) Chocolate on chocolate is CHOCOLATE!

SG: I think she trying to dances it hard to tell.

10 Gwen: ( she just appeared) I don't a piggyback ride I want out, Can 11 Kevin do that?

Jith: PIGGYBACK NOW!!

11 Kevin: Yes ma'am! Get on Gwen if you want to live.

10 Gwen: Get'up Kevin.

11 Kevin: Whispers is she still looking?

10 Gwen: Yes don't look back.

M.C.S: OK on to the next well you know what it is

**ShadowAngelLeiter**

**This looks like alot of fun!(evil grin). Did Ben ever get the Omnitrix back? If not, then I dare you guys to give it back to him. Also, I dare 10 year old Ben and 15 year old Ben to beat up 16 year old Kevin as XLR8 and Swampfire (respectivly) and Kevin can NEVER do anything about it! Also, here a BIG bag of chcolate for all of the Bens and Jith.**

10 Ben: I don't want it back till I'm off her wrist do you know what she could do to me!!

15 Ben: Yes and trust me you don't want it back.

Jith: NO HURT KEVIN!

All Bens: I'm not arguing with her!

Jith: More...chocolate...on...chocolate.

Azmuth: I'm sick of the word chocolate.

M.C.S: On to the next oh what ever.

**EchoEcho123**

**Ok I have one 4 Kevin I dare you to fight with Ben 10 like theres no tomorrow and Ben you can fight to**

This is just a comment Kevin I ADORE u!  
I think your very VERY HOT! :)

Jith: You fight over there wit dat.

16 Kevin: Cool a Wii. Prepare to be Owned.

15 Ben: No on your life noob.

11 Kevin: I Knew it I'm HOT!

Bumblefreak: This is just wrong. AND GET ME OUT OF THIS FONDUE!!

10 Ben: Whats a Wii?

Jith: Your to young to understand.

10 Ben: ew She got Chocolate on my shirt.

Jith: Form now on chocolate is called coco.

Bumblefreak: She's cracked.

Jith: ME Do net R it say

**soso127**

**This is not a dare, question, or review**

P.S.S When I mean "All the Kevins and all the Gwens..." from my last review, I also mean bring in the 2 older Gwens as well.

I wanted to put this up earlyer, but I'm to busy with the stuff I do...and i forgot to. ;

Jith: Fine they all now what going now but the better not touch me coco.

SG: OK Gwens are here now I'm doing the next R/D

**Caraqueen**

**PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE! THIS IS MY FAVORITE STORY!! YOU GUYS ARE EXCELENT WRITERS!!**

Jith: me out of stuff to dip in coco doo.( looks over at Azmuth) Coco Bunny!

Azmuth: HELP!!

Jith: He to fat for short guy( Looks at 10 Ben)

10 Ben: HELP!

15 Ben: Hey don't eat me now I have to own Kevin frist.

30 Gwen: I don't remember this?

20 Gwen: I do and I know how to fix it.

10 Ben: HOW!!

20 Gwen: Hey Jith dip this is ( throws potato in shape of bunny)

Jith: Yeah Dips crunch ...Ah posin to me eyes ( falls on 10 Ben)

10 Ben: Get her off!

Jith: Jumps up Ah I had a nightmare. Please tell me Chocolate potato's aren't real?

Bumblefreak: They are!

Jith: AHHH what R are left we can't let chocolate rule the word.

Azmuth: she's still cracked!

Jith: On wait were done. Well everyone can go back.

Azmuth: Yeah.

20 Gwen: She means go back to what we were doing be for they intuited the story.

All Ben 10 Characters: WHY!?

**-POOF- **( All Ben 10 Characters but Bumblefreak disappears)

Jith: Hey M you've been quite what you doing

M.C.S: Looky Looky We're on **Caraqueen's** fav's story's list.

Jith: Really? Let me see. WOW I love you **Caraqueen.**

M.C.S: Your still cracked from the chocolate aren't you?

Jith: Yep... Hey are we on the **TheUnknownAlias **?

M.C.S: Click click...click click

Both: Gasp.

M.C.S: Why why aren't we on it are most loyal fan and we're not on his fav list.

Jith: On this sad note we leave you all sniff sniff

M.C.S: TO LET'S EAT TUNA!!

Jith: No- what thats should be sushi oh well NOOOO!!

M.C.S: Look 13 pages we're unlucky.

Jith: Since when were you superstitions?


	10. Bling With Sting!

Sushi Guy: ( Jith and M

Sushi Guy: ( Jith and M.C.S sitting on the ground tissues all over the place and empty bucket of Ice Cream)

M.C.S: I can't believe we're not on his favorite story list!

Jith: It's horrible it's just HORRIBLE!

Bumblefreack: I can't believe you two are **STILL**! Wallowing in this!!

Sushi Guy :( OH we are still in screen freezzzzzzzzzzz!)

**-BEEP-**

Jith: Oh we sniff sniff have a R from **Second daughter of Eve**

**What? I'm confused.  
Eve**

Yeah I'm confused too W-

M.C.S: Why aren't we on his favorites list!?

Bumblefreack: LET IT GO! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE HEAR YOU GUYS SAY ONLY SEVEN WORDS!? " **WHY AREN'T WE ON HIS FAVORITES LIST** "

M.C.S: the next R is ( blows nose with tissue not R) fro ….oooommm **TheUnknownAlias**

Sushi Guy: ( M.C.S and Jith look like they have hope in their eyes)

M.C.S: Well he Wrote… **My personal score for that is as follows.  
(Holds up a sign that reads 'Phil'.)  
That's right baby! I give it a PHIL!**

Jith and M.C.S: WHAT HIS TAKLING ABOUT THE SKIT!?

Jith: speaking of skit how many of you Reviewers think we should ditch the last two skits and M.C.S wins by default?

M.C.S: I like the sound of that it's the best news I've heard since…since ( they both burst in to tears)

Bumblefreack: Right now I'm thinking about sting you even if it means my own death it's an easy way to GO!! Sushi Guy how can you stand these two!?

Sushi Guy: it's pretty easy. What's hard is being the Narrator ( Bumblefreack looks very mad)

Bumblefreack: OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT IT I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!!

Jith: You know I want everyone vote on stopping the skit things it's just to hard to write with three people when two have a job.

M.C.S: Oh and Magnatron your vote doesn't count! Who we really wont to hear from is **soso127**, **1000GreenSun, Caraqueen, **and sniff sniff **The Unknown Alias****.**

Bumblefreack: Just let it go...How do you say that one's name is it **So, So 127** or is it **SOS oh 127**?

Jith: I don't know. How do you think we say **Caraqueen** is it Car a Queen? Like run over the queen?

M.C.S: God save the Queen!

Jith: oh so she British?

M.C.S: No she's England ish! The next R is from **soso127**

**9.0! **

And is one is from **Caraqueen**!

Jith: Yah were on her fave list!

M.C.S: **I give a 7**

Yes I'm WINING!!

Jith: Ya ya this R is from **LaLaIth-DiD****i** **Hilarius! you guys are great! keep on the good work xP**

so the dare... um an evil one hehe

I dare Ben (you pick witch) to kiss Charmcaster hehe

peace out  
xoxo Lala

Pease back!...Wait Ben has to KISS Charmcaster!?

Sushi Guy: All Ben and the one Charmcaster appears.

10 Ben: Whatever happened it was his fault! ( points to Ben 10,000)

1,0Ben: That would be you in 20 year and I'm not going to call you a name cause that would be stupid!

Charmcaster: WHAT WHY DO I HAVE TO KISS BEN!!

Sushi Guy: apparently she already knows the dare.

Jith: yeah oh and by the way ( snaps fingers and all the Ben's but 4 Ben poof's away)

4 Ben: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

M.C.S: Were going to be nice to Charmcaster for ones!

Jith: OK Ben kiss Charmcaster. On the hand. Hey **LaLaIth-DiDi **didn't say where he had to kiss her

4 Ben: fine buth it gone be gross!

Sushi Guy: 4 Ben get's on his-

Jith: were skipping the whole describing of the kiss.

M.C.S: Next R is from **Whitestar's Legacy**

**Whe you answered my review. Heh. -throws everyone a chocolate each-**

You guys just love Ben and Charmcaster as a couple, eh? Well, I dare Charmcaster to kiss Ben...15. -goes to the review page- Aw shoot, someone dared her to do that already...Never mind, that way she can kiss him TWICE! With mistletoe! Even though it's not Christmas!

P.S. The reason why the chickens aren't in the story? I put them back on Old MacDonald's farm to be made into nuggets.

Jith: who said we like Charmcaster and Ben parings?!

M.C.S: Old MacDonald had so evil chickens E I E I O and made evil mecnuggets E I E I O with a macnugget here and a-

Jith: A french frie there I no like macnuggets! M.C.S how can we get Charmcaster out of this!?

M.C.S: Well the definition of mistletoe is that to warriors if they meet under it that they must put down their weapons and fight another day.

Charmcaster: I'm all for that!!

Jith: ME TOO!

M.C.S: But their not fighting.

Jith: Oh I can fix that

**-POOF- **

( 15 Ban and mistletoe appear)

15 Ben: What I have to Kiss HER!?

**-POP-**

( a fish appears in 15 Ben's hands and Charmcaster has a I think it an egg rock thing)

Jith: OH look they have weapons I guess they can't go near each other. ( snaps fingers and 15 Ben and mistletoe poof away)

Bumblefreack: Joy of joys. NOW LET ME OUT!!

Jith: no you're my Bumblefreack.

Bumblefreack: Somebody squish me!

M.C.S: OK now that that's over on to the next R! it's from

Charmcaster: why did Jith forget about the chocolate?

M.C.S: Sssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh ahem this R is from Gasp **The Unknown Alias** **(Sniffs with tissues...)  
I'M SORRY! I just never got around to it with your chapters so blasted funny...  
Hey, just out of curiosity... is the Sushi Guy friends with the Sweedish Chef from the muppets? If so, can we see them work together to make a large banquet to celebrate you tenth chapter?  
Sorry again, and have fun!  
"Time stinks. Because of it, all the good quotes are taken!"**

M.C.S and Jith: YEAH YEAH HIP HIP HERYA

(Suddenly everything on freezes and put back in where they were before the screen freeze OH and Magnatron and all the skit stuff is gone Now People who are here are GK still in baba and tu-two, 16Kevin pink hair and bunny ears, M Kevin his fine for now, 11 Kevin owning 10 Ben with wii, 10 Ben being owned by 11 Kevin, 15 Ben With fish still going to slap Vilgy Matter who is trying to get the Omnitrix to go green so now you know Vilgax is still here OH and still looks like little Bowpeep, 10 Gwen taking pics of Vilgy Matter, 15 Gwen Trying Not to laugh at 16 Kevin's Hair witch is darn funny, Azmuth is sniffing around for PIZZA, and Bumblefreack must still in the bottle around Jith neck, OH and Dr Animo is still on M.C.S wrist don't know why Ben 10 Isn't but Anidork is still knocked out anyone not mention is not HERE!... OH and I'M HERE TOO)

Everyone: OW I just had 13 plus 3 pages downloaded to MY poor aching head!

M.C.S: WHAT SOOO NOT FAIR JITH DOUSN'T HAVE BEN BUT I HAVE DR.DOOFES!!

Jith: Well I guess I'm just lucky! Any who on with the R!

Vilgax: Why did I ever want the Omnitrix why oh why oh why.

16 Kevin: dude you sound like Rabbit from Winnie da Pooh!

Sushi Guy: Well I don't-

Everyone: SAY YES WE HAVEN'T EATEN SO WE'RE HUNGERY !!

Sushi Guy: UM yeah I know him..um him great. their going to kill me and eat my liver!

(Sweedish Cher appears I have no idea who he is so We make a large banquet and Jith makes him disappear. Everyone has eaten well everyone but Jith and M.C.S their dancing around sing)

M.C.S/Jith: We're in his favorites, We're in his favorites, We're in his favorites, We're in his favorites.

Bumblefreack: I'm getting sick of this. AND I DIDN'T GET TO EAT LET ME OUT I'M EATING MY LAG HELLO I'M EATTING MY LAG sigh their not lessening ew my toe well I think it's my toe.

M Kevin: Since their busy and I haven't done any THING YET I will read the next R it's from **Caraqueen** yeah I think it run over da queen too

**I give it a 7**.

That's IT? Grunt the next R is from **1000GreenSun**

Jith: OH NO not her again quick hide all the dead tree we kill!

M Kevin:

**Its not over, is it? I LOVE THIS FIC! files fic under favorite stories I dare Gwendolyn (the one from Ken 10) and Kevin 11K to hold hands for a whole chappie! PPMS :)**

Jith: If this was over we can't couldn't wouldn't tell you Mwha ha ha ha

Wait on fave list add a YEAH YES WOO WHO to that Mwha ha ha ha. OK Gwen's hand meet MR. Superglue GK that is who you meant right? Oh well if we're wrong I might fix it later. Any ways GK meet Ms. SuperGlue and Gwendolyn's hand.

**SMACK!**

Jith: OH and Mr. Duck Tape for Gwen if he gets mouthy.

Azmuth: PPMS what is that Please Please Murder Sushi Guy?

Everyone: GASP!

M.C.S: Wait there's NO G.

Vilgax: So what douse it mean! YOU HORSE!

Jith: What is with you and the farm animals?

Azmuth: I dibs the next R. **Hazuki128**

**This is hilarious. I can't stop laughing! You guys are awesome!  
I have one for 15 Ben and 16 Kevin. I dare both of them to sing Get your head in the game(?) from High school musical.  
Oh, and Gwen, I'm very sorry you had to eat Ben's socks...**

10 Gwen: Yeah I'm sorry too. What's with the question mark after game?

Jith: 16 Kevin your Tory cause Ben you can't sing. And Ben your in the background cause we're all gonna sing.

Azmuth: What? I almost had a perfect no sing score.

3 minutes later

Sushi Guy: so we all sang the song and-

M.C.S: Nothing funny or cute happen!

GK: It's my turn to read an R.

Everyone: ………………………………………………………………………………

GK:**Dread Pirate Vain**ooooo Cool name kid I like it.

Jith: ( Talks in baby voice and looks at M.C.S) He skaring mu.

GK: Dead Dude says

**This is cool! I was wondering if you guys are willing to set up a date between a character and an author friend of mine if I describe her to you. Can you? Also, I dare 15 Ben, 16 Kevin, and Charmcaster to perform the Pirates of the Carribean scene where Jack (who will be played by Ben) talks to and confuses the two soldiers at the ship and they talk momentarily about Black Pearl.(I hope you know which scene I'm speaking of.)**

Jith: I'm slightly interest in the date thing so maybe just maybe.

Charmcaster: Wha? I have to play a BOY!?

Jith: Aw I wanted her to be Jack.

11 Kevin: Dude your demented. AND can we go on strike?

M.C.S: No way I'm dying to see what happens.

Jith: OK

Sushi Guy: suddenly M.C.S falls over.

Everyone: JITH!!

Jith: It's not my fault! I said OK to the play the PLAY!!

Max:( He just showed up) Cause Animo is knocked out M.C.S went in to Dare Shock She'll get out when she completes the dare **via the shoulders**

Jith: OHHHH me fix( M.C.S is know stuck to vie the shoulder of Anidork and wakes up)

M.C.S: ow why did that happen? ( see Anidork sleeping on her shoulder ) a fate worsted then death!! have you seen that guys nails, teeth, SKIN Color, and His breath stink!!

Jith: Yeah you completed the dare so good bye Anidok!

M.C.S: OK do da Play. But all adlip

Jith: you guys at home can do it TOO!!( snaps fingers boat sat)

15 Ben: ( Walks out on boat boat falls over cardboard cut out we don't get paid what did you think we'd have) she did it ( point at Charmcaster who is doing her nails with the sword)

16 Kevin: Hey why did she get a sword. I mean halt who go's there?

Charmcaster: No you dork. We wait till he gets on the boat and true and say "NO You cant go up there sir" or in this case lad!

15 Ben: That's not fair!

M Kevin: What's with the accent?

M.C.S: Shh watch have some Popcorn.

15 Ben: Well I need a boat to go to….. Malabo.

Charmcaster: the what's it got your who it?

16 Kevin: Can me and Gwen go to and do they have any hair dye?

Charmcaster: Well if he gets to go I get to go too! I need more dye for my hair too!

11 Kevin: Your hairs not really that color?

Charmcaster: Duh NO.

Jith: this R this is turning in to a mess.

M.C.S: LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL

Bumblefreack: USE words!!

Jith: this R is from **ShadowAngelLeiter**

**I love this stuff! Okay, I actually have 2 questions for everybody. 1. What is your favorite movie? 2. Which of the known omnitrix aliens is your favorite?  
P.S.: Dread Pirate Vain is talking about the scene where Jack is trying to get on the navy ship and tells the two soldier guys he's a pirate and they wonder if he's teling the truth. By the way, if Dread Pirate Vain tries to set another author up on a date with a character, DON'T DO IT! I know exactly who she wnats set up on a date.**

Jith: Who tell me tell me tell me!!

GK: Dread pirate I thought it was dead Pirate I take it back kid your name is lame.

30 Gwen: That's it time for the Duck tape!

KG: NO not the DUCK Ta-

30 Gwen: my favorite movie and I think I speak for all the Gwens is Princess Dairy the first one.

All Gwens: OH yeah!

M Kevin: Batman Begins.

All Kevins: That's right Up top dude!

15 Ben: lord of the rings

All Bens: YES!

Jith: The Mummy!

M.C.S: Meet The Robinsons Movie. It ROCKS!! (-) Kitty!

Sushi Guy: The Cooking Chanel.

Vilgax: No comment.

Azmuth: Well mine is-

Everyone: WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW!

10 Ben: Four arms

15 Ben: I wish I had him.

10 Gwen: Gray Matter. Brains can beat barns any day.

15 Gwen: XLR8T.

30 Gwen: ME!

All Kevins: We're to Cool for the Omnitrix!

Jith: Water Bender!

M.C.S: Ditto's look with Echo powers!

Sushi Guy: Rip Jaw. It's sushi!

Vilgax: (slides away from Sushi Guy) WAY BIG. That's a stupid name.

Azmuth: …… Gray Matter…. I mean Galvin!

M.C.S: So now you know.

Jith: name that took a long time.

M.C.S: Don't you mean MAN that took a long time?

Jith: Nope.

GK: whatibd…aboufet…..meff…..

M.C.S: We Don't care what you just said next R **soso127**

**(wearing a 'I Live To Torture' T-shirt)  
I did it because I'm EVIL!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-(cough cough)  
Anyway,I have a new dare that is SO EVIL you'll think the Kevins are good guys! I dare GK to sing the song 'Closer' from Ne-Yo and sing it to 30 Gwen. He also has to wear one of the suits Ne-Yo wears in the video for the song!( Holds up sign that says 'Evil Is My Middle Name')Know I must go and destroy Cartoon Network for classifing all the stuff I want to know! (holds up a chainsaw) HERE I COME CN!(whispers to Jith before leaving) If you make my dare happen, I promise there's a big, sugary GUMMY WORM in it for ya! (runs off)**

(Person appears and runs over to Jith and whispers in her ear and POOFS away)

Jith: Gummy?

M.C.S: What did she/he do again that we didn't like?

Jith: I don't know. HEY the KEVINS are GOOD GUYS!! Well all but GK! But He has Girly hair to make up for that.

M.C.S: I don't know that song. Douse anyone know that song?

Everyone: Nope never heard of it.

Jith: oooo oooo Me got new song YOU WILL ALL LOVE FOR HIM TO SING!!

Azmuth: I know that look and it's not good for the person she's talking about. I'm glad it's not me!

Jith: ( snaps fingers and GK knows the song. PS: duck tapes off)

GK: THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO SING THAT SONG!!

Jith: do it or um I'll um ( light bulb appears above Jith head but it's not on)

16 Kevin: Why douse she have a light bulb above her head?

M.C.S: Oh when she get's an idea it will light UP!

( Light go's on above Jith head and then go's out)

Jith: I got it…OH I just lost it!

Charmcaster: I got an idea ( Whispers in to M.C.S ear. M.C.S looks evil)

M.C.S: GK catch! (throw a gummy looking thing at him and it's glowing GK catch's it and turns into a gummy in a Tutu Hey look a spelled tutu right)

GK: OH look I got turned in to some rubber thing whatever will I do.

16 Kevin: ( Looks at the gummy glowing object ) Oh boy he douse not know what just happened!

M Kevin: His going to die isn't he?

11 Kevin: OH yeah!

30 Gwen: His hand feels funny. And can you please let us stop holding hands so mine doesn't get bitten off too?

M.C.S: You can't you'll go in to dare shock!

30 Gwen: I'll risk IT!

M Kevin: I have an idea ( he lift his claw and ribs GK arms off ) I never liked you as me anyways!

GK: AAAAHHHHH I don't know what's worse the fact that he rip my arm off or the fact that it didn't hurt!!

Bumblefreack: Don't worry it's just GUMMY worm it will fix itself that is if you live long enough!

Jith: Gummy?

Gk: What do you mean if I LIVE long enough? ( He see's Jith looking like a cat ready do rip him apart and eat his liver which it now GUMMY form Oh and he has his hand back and 30 Gwen is free so she wont die. Jith jumps on GK)

30 Gwen: Why douse she have Cat ears and tale?

M.C.S: To much anime.

GK:GET OFF MY ARM!! I JUST GOT IT BACK!! WHAT DON'T BITE IT!! ( Tries to thrower Jith off and lets just say Jith isn't going to let go)

GK: Fine you win I'll sing I'll sing!! NOW GET HER OFF!!

M.C.S: Fine kill joy.

16 Kevin: I think Jith got the Kill part down.

( M.C.S types on keyboard and now GK is all put together in a bottle like Bumblefreack's but he's a hornet)

M Kevin: So are you going to wear him like Jith wears Bumblefreack?

M.C.S: Ew gross NO!

Jith: I'll wear HIM!! ( grapes GK in a bottle and puts on string with Bumblefreack)

Bumblefreack: Welcomes to my world!

Jith: OK now Mr. Bling now you got uh sing.

MR. Bling: THAT'S NOT FUNNY SUSHI GUY!!

Sushi Guy: MR. Bling is mad ( Sticks tongue out at MR . Bling)

MR. Bling: OH………I'm…….Not WearingUnderwearToDayOnI'mNotWearingUnderwearToDayNotThatYouReallyCareMuchAboutMyUnderwearStillIJustHadToSayThatI'mNotWearUnderwearToDay

Jith: If you can read that you get a cookie.

10 Ben: It's true he's not wearing any he's a hornet he doesn't need any.

16 Kevin: WAY TO MUCH INFO!!

15 Gwen: that's just gross!!

10 Gwen: THANKS FOR SHARING BEN!!

(M.C.S looks at M Kevin, Azmuth, Vilgax Matter, Sushi Guy, 11 Kevin)

M.C.S: What are you whispering about!!

11 Kevin: Oh we're just making bets on who the next person for Jith Bling. I think it's Vilgax or Azmuth.

Jith: My bling got sting yo.

10 Gwen: Did we finish the dare from soso127? How do you say her/his name? and is it a his or her.

M.C.S: OH Cartoon Network get ready for angry fan build fair walls!!

Jith: SO do I get my Gummy?

M.C.S: NO ( starts typing on keyboard)

Jith: ( starts looking around) so What are you doing M?

M.C.S: SHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHH I'm writing a ransom note.

**Dear Reviews **

**Jith can not go on a sugar high or go cracked unless I get Strawberries! So if you ever want to see Jith go crazy again you will give me STRAWBERRIES! And until I get them Jith will be the strata person **

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**PS: I MEAN IT!!  
**

Jith: NO don't give her ichigos you think I go crazy she go's flower Power.

Bumblefreack: W ww why iissss is Jjjj Jith SshhS Shacking??

MR . Bling: I now why ( Looks at M.C.S ) Don't give her strawberries.

Jith: You idiot you just look at the Fans and said with a puppy dog face Please give her ichigos. Oops I said to much.

Azmuth: WHY do you keep calling them ichigos?

Jith: ichigo means ichigo!

Azmuth: I thought she was supposed to be strata!?

M.C.S: That is strata as she going to get. And ichigo means Strawberry. Which I want!!

30 Gwen: Have we ever done anything for a whole chapter?

10 Gwen: What do mean?

30 Gwen: I was supposed to hold GK's I mean Mr. Bling's Hand for a whole chapter and Look what happened his a bug!!

Jith: My Bling stings.

M.C.S: AND IF I DON'T GET MY STRAWBERRIES I'LL….Jith what should I do?

Jith: I'm strata I can't tell you. But I can tell Bumblefreack and Mr. Bling. I think she should………………?... I don't see how she don't going to get a Strawberry these people are so light headed that she's going to at least get one and then it's the end of the world as we know it.

**M.C.S/Jith: Now for some stuff we got to tell you all. This is know a K rated fic so NO swearing PLEASE! **


	11. Somebody? Somebody else?

M

**M.C.S/Jith: This not part of the story!**

**Jith: If you can call it a story.**

**M.C.S: anyways we can't not put a review in this if there is any swearing!**

**Jith: So if you swear your not there!**

**M.C.S: and if you want us to bring in a charter from another story please just give us their personate and powers if they have any!**

**Jith: but we get to decide if we want/can bring them in!**

**M.C.S: Well that's it on with the story!**

M.C.S/ Jith sing: That's great, it starts with an earthquake, birds and  
snakes, an airoplane

Jith: and Jith is not afraid.  
Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn - world  
serves its own needs, dummy serve your own needs. Feed  
it off an aux speak, grunt, no, strength, the Ladder  
start to clatter with fear fight down height. Wire  
in a fire, representing seven games, and a government  
for hire at a combat site.

M.C.S: Left of west and coming in  
a hurry with the furys breathing down your neck. Team  
by team reporters baffled, trumped, tethered cropped.  
Look at that low playing. Fine, then. Uh oh,  
overflow, population, common food, but it'll do to Save  
yourself, serve yourself. World serves its own needs,  
listen to your heart bleed dummy with the rapture and  
the revered and the right,

Everyone: right?

Jith: You vitriolic,  
patriotic, slam, fight, bright light, feeling pretty  
psyched.

Jith and M.CS: It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine.

Six o'clock - TV hour. Don't get caught in foreign  
M.C.S:towers. Slash and burn, return, listen to yourself  
churn. Lock it in, uniforming, book burning, blood  
letting. Every motive escalate. Automotive incinerate.  
Light a candle, light a motive. Step down, step down.  
Watch your heel crush, crushed, uh-oh, this means no  
fear cavalier. Renegade steer clear! A tournament,  
tournament, a tournament of lies. Offer me solutions,  
offer me alternatives and I decline.

M.C.S/ Jith: It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine.

Jith: The other night I dreamt of knives, continental  
drift divide. Mountains sit in a line, Leonard  
Bernstein.

M.C.S: Leonid Brezhnev, Lenny Bruce and Lester  
Bangs. Birthday party, cheesecake,

Jith: jelly bean, boom! You  
symbiotic, patriotic, slam bug net, right?

Everyone :Riiiiiigh?.

Jith/ M.C.S: It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feeeeeeeeeeeeel Fiiiiinnneeee

Somebody: why did they do that?

Somebody else: I have no idea.

11 Kevin: Who are they?

Somebody: Oh no we've been spotted RUN!!

Somebody else: right behind you!

Azmuth: How did they run though the wall? If there was a way I'd know about it!

Jith: think they were one of the reviewers?

M.C.S: If so which one?

-**BEEP-**

Jith: what was that?

M.C.S: a R duh! And this one from **The Unknown Alias**(douse the happy dance)

**(Wipes his eyes with a neckerchief.)  
Thanks for forgiving me girls! But man, I'm losing ideas for dares here with so many people reviewing...  
I know! I dare the Gwens to be turned into zombies! They can be same in mind, they just have to be zombies. Have fun!  
-The Unknown Alias**

M.C.S: WHAT!? Just cause you can't think of any doesn't mean your going to stop review are you!?

Jith: Yeah just review us or ask us question you haven't given us dares or asked us question in a while. And I want a neckerchief too! What is a neckerchief

M.C.S And Jith: BUT PLEASE DON'T STOP!! THAT GO'S FOR EVERBODY!

Jith: hey do you think he was the Somebody?

M.C.S: Or the Somebody else?

Jith/ M.C.S: HMMMM?

15 Gwen: Where did they get the detractive stuff?

Jith: This R is From FIL!

Somebody: But you didn't do the dare!!

Jith: somebody get Somebody! AHHHH ( runs after Somebody and hits wall) OW!

M.C.S: Wait we can't turn them into Zombies that would kill them. We have some of the same rules as a genie like we can't kill anybody and we can't bring people back from the dead it's not a pretty sight man WE DON'T LIKE DOING IT!!

Jith: well maybe we could turn them into a Zom.

10Gwen: What's a Zom?

Jith: I think its from Dr.Seuss.

M.C.S: their like Zeds they have one wittle hair on top of their wittle heads.

Jith: and a bunch of little tiny ones all over their body!( Jith snaps her fingers and turns them into Zeds cause Zeds are cuter then Zoms)

All Kevins: Aww their sooooo cute I want to take her home! ( 11 Kevin picks up 10 Gwen Zed and holds her she starts to purr and turns deep red which I didn't think was possible under all that fur!)

M Kevin: I want one too! ( picks up 30 Gwen I think, they look alike well all aspect for their height. All Kevins are holding Gwens and Gwens are purring and turning Red)

Jith: Next R is from Fil I just like calling him Fil! And your real name is creeping me out so I will call you Fil with an F unless you hate it. You are a "him" right?

**HA! I didn't see my review in chapter ten! WHY!  
'sobs for 8 hours'**

Dang it! I'll add you in everything just do my dares properly please!

Okay, dares: 1. Send in EP-713 Ben from Ninjamuffin13's Skin Deep. I want him to be able to kick anyone's butt as long as they annoyed him first. Everyone can retaliate but it's pretty much hopeless with Ep's power level. I really just want him to be there to say stuff and give the occasional butt kicking.

2. I want Ben15 to kiss Charmcaster full on the lips for 10 seconds with descriptions! I don't want you to somehow use a loophole and disallow them alright!

Question: 1. Which do you think is sexier: Charmcaster, Gwen, Kai, or Julie? (personally I think it's Charmcaster)  
2. Who is stronger: Kevin 11k, EP-713, or AlienX? (personally I think it's EP)

That's it! Please put it in!

M.C.S: I'm Sorry you had swearing so we couldn't put it up and we forgot to put the warning in the first chapter please forgive us!

Jith: you mean you I didn't do anything!

M.C.S: Snob! We PM you that we need his attitude and power cause we can't read the story but he sounds cool!

Charmcaster: NO WAY UH UH!! I AM SOOOOO NOT KISSING HIM!

Jith; oh dang no loopholes! How dare you!!

15 Ben: AAAAHHHHHH NOT AGAIN!!

M.C.S: Ben GET BACK HERE!!

**8 hours later**

Jith: this makes up for your crying Fil! Flop!

( Charmcaster and Ben go to kiss eyes shut tight for both of them and they bump noise)

Jith: M.C.S give me your hand!

M.C.S: WHY?

Jith: ( grabs M.C.S hands and time freezes) Oh this is just embarrassing. I'M making this clear ones and for all! I'm not against Ben and Charmcaster but I'm can't find a good fic about them so I'm not for them ether!! So please somebody out there give me a good fic about them and I'll change my mind!! Sigh OK we'll go back now! ( time on freezes!)

M.C.S: You froze TIME FOR THAT!?

Jith: yeah, so?

Sushi Guy: After they rubbed their noise WITH THEIR HANDS! They went to kiss again!

Jith: OK so their kissing what more can I say. Wait is Charmcaster Blushing!! NO way douse she like him!!. ( clothe changes and she's in an anime costume with a bubble pipe and Detective close) Hm she's thinking he's much more mature when he's older.

Charmcaster: WHA?! I am NOT!!

Jith: now she's lying!!

Somebody Else: Man not even the Gwens are that red!

M.C.S: Who are those guys? Or are they girls? These are the question that haunt me.

Jith: maybe ones a boy and ones a girl!

Vilgax: Can we Please just finish this. It's so embarrassing!!

Azmuth: SO what was it?

Jith:** Question: 1. Which do you think is se- cuter: Charmcaster, Gwen, Kai, or Julie? (personally I think it's Charmcaster)** oh and Julie douse not exist.

All Kevins: GWEN!

Charmcaster: Wow nobody saw that coming!

15 Ben:…. ( he's blushing)

Jith: No way he thinks-( Ben covers her mouth Jith sends psychic massage to readers so they know that its Charmcaster dunt dunt du du!!) Oh and we will save the last question till you PM or Review us about EP-713. K?

Azmuth: OK Next R Next R Next R!!

Bo Vilgax: Why do you want the next R you…. You… bacon!!

Azmuth: every time we do a review Somebody or Somebody else comes I want to sneak into one of their pocket!

Jith: ( puts hand over Azmuth's head) he is thinking about….pizza. man your boring!

Beep beep beep beeeeep! Flash

Bumblefreack: oh look Vilgax is back to NORMAL. WHY CAN'T I GO BACK TO NORMAL!?

Jith: cause you're my bling with sting Yo!

16 Kevin: Hey your flash woke up Gwen! (Gwen looks like a kitten who just got up and is yawing)

Jith: hey where are the other Kevins and Gwens? ( Looks in corner of room and see's the Kevins petting the sleeping Gwens)

M.C.S/ Jith: AWW SOOO CUTE!!

Vilgax: That's it I'm reading the next R! It's from**Dread Pirate Vain**

**Hahahahahahaha! This is really good! I dare you guys to put Vilgax in a clear soundproof box with the most annoying song that the authoresses can think of playing continuosly inside for the next three chapters! If he is needed for a dare/question, then he can be let out, but has to be put back in as soon as it's over! Also, since Bumblefreak seems to have been getting alot of grief, he can choose ANY one person who is there to be stuck in the box with Vilgax for five minutes.  
P.S. To ShadowAngelLeiter, as I know you'll be reading this, you don't need to be such a spoil sport. You and I both know you need a boyfriend.  
P.S.S. I'm not a dude, I'm I female pirate captain, thank you very much!**

Bumblefreack: Somebody likes ME!!

MR.Bling: Trust me she's the only one

Jith: Mr. Bling say sorry to Captain Vain! For calling her a dude!

MR.Bling:…………Nope not gonna do it!...SSS stop SSS shacking TTT the BB bottle!

Jith: Nope not gonna do it!

MR.Bling: FF fine I'm sorry dude ET.

Jith: that better work or its shaky time MR! So what's a annoying song?

Vilgax: AHHHHH!!

M.C.S: OH I got it (types on Keyboard and Vilgax is in a box screaming but we can't hear him)

Bumblefreack: I want Jith to be stuck in the box!

Jith: O K (Jith Bumblefreack and MR.Bling appear in the box)

Bumblefreack: AAHHHH get me OUT of here!!

MR.Bling: What is this infernal noise!!

Jith: ( has hands in ear) It's a small world after all!

Bumblefreack and MR Bling: AAAHHHH!!

Bumblefreack: OK I want M.C.S in here instead!!

( M.C.S poof in and Jith Bumblefreack and MR.Bling poof out. And M.C.S is dancing )

Azmuth: Why isn't she in pain!?

Jith: Oh if you read her profile it says that she's immune to the song it's a small world after all!

M.C.S: Oh yeah this is FUN!!

10 Ben: How can we hear you?

M.C.S: Keyboard!

Jith: So let me get this strait ShadowAngelLeiter needs a boyfriend?

Azmuth: Rats why didn't Somebody or Somebody else show up!?

Somebody else: Cause we're busy!

Somebody: duh

Azmuth: GET EM! ( Azmuth, Sushi Guy, ED, are chasing Somebody and Somebody else in circles)

Jith: Cause M.C.S is to busy dancing I will read the next R and It's from

**1000GreenSun**

**You called me a tree-hugging hippie? I had no idea...LOLZ.**

This fic cracks me up! I should put it on alert so I can get updates.. adds to alerts

SO SO SO FUNNY!

Hm... I dare M Kevin and 16 Kevin to get into a fight over the keys of the Camaro...

LOLZ! PPMS .

10Ben: What? Yeah when did you call her a Tree hugging hippie?

Jith: Behind her back! But I did implied it a lot. But we PM her and this is what we said!

M.C.S: We can't tell them it was a PRIVET MESSAGE!!

Jith: oh yeah just watch me :p ahem ( Big announcer voice) THIS IS A PM TO 1000GreenSun

**M.C.S: Are you Mad because JITH called you A Tree Hugging Hippie!?**

**Jith: Hey I was just kidding with her name no biggie.**

**M.C.S: NO Biggie she hasn't Reviewed! SO say YOUR SORRY FOR RIPPING ON HER NAME!!**

**Jith: Hm NO.**

**M.C.S: ( Punches Jith) I said say your SORRY!**

**Jith: But I don't wanna.**

**M.C.S: Fine (types on keyboard)**

**Jith: hey Why am I wearing an I Sorry T-shirt?**

**M.C.S: If you don't say your sorry you can wear that shirt till you DO!**

**Jith: Fine 1000GreenSun I'm Sorry I called you a name. please for give me? There how was that?**

**M.C.S: Good. But I think you could have skipped the baby face and talk. But she is sorry so PLEASE review us again!!**

Jith: And she did so I don't have to wear that shirt!

Vilgax: CAN YOU P P PP PLEEEAZZZE DO THE NEXT R!!( he yelled through the box)

Jith: Vilgy said please and he didn't call an anybody a farm animals his an imposter and WHAT douse PPMS mean!!

M.C.S: I think he just wants the 3 chapters to be over. So on with the dare from 1000GreenSun. So M Kevin and 16 Kevin start fighting.

16 Kevin: M Kevin you can't even drive yet so HAA I win!!

M Kevin: SOO!? I stole enough cars and ships to be able to drive your hot ride! Oh and I'm gonna paint it RED!

16 Kevin: You wouldn't dare! (Both Kevins hand Gwens to 11 Kevin )

M Kevin and 16 Kevin: Hey Kevin Holed Gwen!

11 Kevin: Sweet!

10 Gwen: no fair his mine and threes a crowd!

Sushi Guy: Wow I never saw somebody jump that high before! (Portal opens to the unknown abbess. And a Girl comes in a pushes M.C.S out of box and in to Jith)

Jith: Why is You13 here?

You13: I am here to read the next R Mw ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Charmcaster: Who's she?

M.C.S: mine and Jith's sis hey I rhymed!

15 Ben: AAHH quick throw her back into the abbess!!

( So it was typed so it was done and Azmuth, 15 Ben, 10 Ben, Charmcaster, and Me the Sushi Guy picked up You13 and throw her back to where she ones came and Azmuth jump in to saying)

Azmuth: So long Lollypops!

11 Kevin: douse he mean-

Jith: ( shoves lollypop in his mouth) shh we can't say that this fic is ratted K now! And So this R is from!

**Caraqueen**

**I am so sorry I've been gone so long! I am not mad at you! OK now I dare Ben 15 to glue a fishing pole with a bunch of strawberries hooked on the string to his back and run around for the chapter. P.S. It was nice knowing ya, Ben!**

M.C.S: OH Caraqueen I walk on the ground you walk on, I walk on the ground you walk on!

Charmcaster: What is she talking about?

Jith: oh we can't say we worship the ground she walks on so we say we walk on the ground you walk on instead!

MR Bling: What if she lives in Ohio!?

M.C.S: Fine I walk on the earth you walk on, I walk on the-

Jith: Earth is another word for dirt there go ground there go back to Ohio! :p

M.C.S: FINE I walk on the plaint you walk on. Happy?

Bumblefreack: What if she lives on Pluto?!

Jith: Which is not a plant!

M.C.S: That douse it (grabs Jith and time freezes) OK I froze time to ask all you out there if you think Pluto is a Plant. So here are all the details

**PLUTO IS A PLANET!**

**My sister Jith said Pluto is not a planet it just a ball of ice and rock but I say it is a planet**

**I want to know who else thinks Pluto is a planet**

**If you think Pluto is a planet please Review **

**saying Pluto is a planet **

**And my sister has conceded that if I get 1000 yeses then Pluto will by a planet at are house**

**And if you think Pluto is not a planet Review saying Pluto is not a planet**

**I will keep track of your answers**

**Thank you**

M.C.S: now back to getting my strawberries! (time unfreezes and everyone knows what just happed)

15 Ben: why did you freeze time and then let us know what you just said?

M.C.S: cause Jith got to do it!! Now come here my strawberry puppet!!

Jith: WAIT!! You can't have them till we answer **Cross** dudes Review But I am going to Call him Fil spelled the wrong way from now on cause I want to so no fussy winy's about it!

OK he said

**Who is stronger: Kevin 11k, EP-713, or AlienX? (personally I think it's EP)**

He didn't answer about EP-713 so we will just answer out of the other two!

M.C.S: Why I personally think Kevin 11k cause he would just cope their powers and bada bing bada boom he wins!

MR Bling: DUH I would win I'm so cooler then those wannabes!

Jith: sad isn't it? Oh wait how did Azmuth get AlienX in the first place? (Poof and Azmuth appears)

Azmuth: THANK YOU (Hugs Jith's foot)

Jith: AAAHHHHH Imposter!!

M.C.S: Azmuth how did you get AlienX?

M Kevin: ( sitting on keys why'll 16 Kevin is try to run at him but is being stop by M Kevin's hand) Yeah and what happened to the third did you kill it or something?

Azmuth: Actual I kill the forth.

Everyone: AZMTUH!!

Azmuth: Not my fault I didn't know it would kill him and I think I killed paranoia!!

15 Gwen: Wait what about the third?

Paradox: I can answer that!

Jith: Who invited stick in the mud?

Paradox: I KILLED the third! (He's Crazy) Do you know what the AlienX's were doing to the time stream!? (Watch beeps) Oh time to go and save the world one Fic at a time. So all lollypop!

15 Ben: HEY?! Who glued this fishing pole to my back!?

M.C.S: Strawberries ( She looks really crazy and evil) Run Ben RUN!!

Jith: Watch out Ben she gonna…oops to late!

MR Bling: I never new someone could eat a strawberry so gruesomely!!

( M.C.S Turns into Jith worst nightmare)

Jith: HELP REVIEWS HEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!


	12. Azmuthville

**(Time freezes)**

**M.C.S: HEY Where did my strawberries go!?!**

**Jith: ( is talking very quietly) I had to stop time cause later on I will go cracker and we will need some sups author people to stand in for us cause we will be on crackers!**

**M.C.S: why are you whispering?**

**Jith: I have a shore throat and lost most of my voice. (Turns and looks at you all) Have any of you seen or heard my voice?**

**M.C.S: Back to pick the sup author! I want my strawberries! **

**Jith: How about 11Kevin and 10 Gwen. They haven done much! And to show that they have author powers 11Kevin will have a stop sign wait no a crossing guard outfit! And 10 Gwen if she wants to do anything with her author powers will have to scream it like The Power Rangers do with their attacks!**

**M.C.S: Oh and She has to wear a police women's hat! Can we unfreeze time now I WANT my STRAWBERRIES!**

**Jith: fine. (Time on freezes) **

**__**

MR Bling: I never new someone could eat a strawberry so gruesomely!!

( M.C.S Turns into Jith worst nightmare)

Jith: ( Jith is trying to yell but her throat wont let her) Aa aaa ahhhhh hhhh h el p!!!!!!!!!!

30 Gwen: ( She and all the other Gwens are normal and 11 Kevin is squished under them but he's smiling) what happed to Jith voice?

Sushi Guy: she has a shore throat and lost most of her voice.

All Ben 10 Charters: Yip YES Yeah She lost her voices she lost her voice she-

M.C.S: You should not kick her while she's down its rude!

10 Ben 15 Ben I think that's all the Bens here: AHHHHHH it's the most ugly PINK princess outfit you ever did see!

16 Kevin: It hurt me eyes!

Jith: Look what you did **Caraqueen** you turned her in to flower power!

M.C.S: Don't worry be happ- ( Turns and see's Azmuth in the flower bed trying to make something what I have not a clue) GASP You stepped on the FLOWERS you KILLED THEM (Points sparkly fairy wand at Azmuth. Azmuth can't help but laugh) I know laughter is the best medicine but it won't help you now FLOWER KILLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

16 Kevin: Wow I didn't think that pink outfit could look so scary!

15 Ben: huh? What do you mean it was always scary ( looks at M.C.S about to zap Azmuth in to flower food) Oooohhhh you mean scary as in scary don't scary as in Pink!

16 Kevin: Duh.( grabs keys from M Kevin and runs) HAA now they mine…..again!

Azmuth: Could you PLEASE STOP taking about her and HELP ME!!!!

10 Gwen: Can you just do the R I'm bored I want something to happen to Ben!

All Bens: WHAT? Why?

10 Gwen: Cause I just want to I'm bored! ( Jith takes R from think uh muw whats it and give it to 10 Gwen) Yeah this R is from **The Unknown Alias****-**

M.C.S: Could you please give me that Gwen I want to read what the**The Unknown Alias**said. ( Hm I guess she forgot all about Azmuth. Azmuth go's offs and hinds)

Azmuth: Thank you **The Unknown Alias****!**

10 Gwen: But I wanna read the R!

M.C.S: (points wand at 10 Gwen) I said PLEASE!

10 Gwen: Oh SORRY I um I forgot Um here enjoy ( gives R to M.C.S and runs to hind with Azmuth) Thanks a lot **The Unknown Alias****!**

M.C.S: this R is from is from our most loyal fan **The Unknown Alias**who I bet is not a flower killer!

Jith: (Makes move's with her had)

Sushi Guy: I think she trying to sign that if she could talk right now she would be complaining

M.C.S: Don't INTERRUPT THAT'S RUDE ( I disappears in to a hole I'm scared of M.C.S) That's still Interrupting! Anyways **The Unknown Alias****! **Wrote

**(Applaudes.)**

Splendid, splendid! Alright, straight to buisness...  
I dare Vilgax to spend five minutes on one of those 'Tilt-a-whirl' rides. You know, it spins and you end up stuck to the wall? I want to see if his organs shift!  
For the Authoresses, I dare you two to ride a couple of wild maniac greased pigs. Also, a question. If you were to use those mind reading powers on yourselves, what will you hear?

Keep on trucking, peace,  
-The Unknown Alias

(P.S.: Pluto is a planet.)

M.C.S: YES in your face JITH! He thinks Pluto is a Planet!

15 Gwen: Hey I thought you said not to kick her while she's down?

M.C.S: She doesn't think Pluto- Jith what are you doing with that giant rocket!?

Jith: (Claps hands and white sheet go's over the top of the rocket the sheets to small. and all so Jith is playing rock paper scissors) What?

M.C.S: (Look at computer next to rocket) WHY ARE YOU AIMING THAT AT PLUTO!!!!!

Jith: So that it will not be there and I will win!

Oh while we talk about this Vilgy will go oh Tilt-a-whirl Ok?

M.C.S: Fine!( Vilgax is now in Tilt-a-whirl…. And no his organs did not shift Sorry oh Jith put the Tilt-a-whirl in the box so we can't hear what he's saying but he looks like bad sushi)

11 Kevin: While Jith and M.C.S fight over the rocket trying to send it to Pluto or to some other Planet that's polluting earth and something or another. Oh wait now their on wild maniac greased pigs and fighting over the rocket still. Wait now Jith is reading her own mind this is going to be scary! (Warning do not put acid on your head it will hart a lot!)

Jith: ( she' reading her mind) PLUTO IS NOT A PLANET. AND I WILL DESTROY IT!!!

11 Kevin: Ok now I'll read the R this R is from **1000GreenSun **

**LMAO! Too funny!!**

I dare Gwendolyn (from the Ken 10 universe) to *cues horror music* slow dance with M Kevin. Then, all of the tweens and teenagers must vandalize and deface M Kevin's stylish bachelor pad. OOH! And I dare Vilgax to walk around the place with a 'Sing to Me' sign stuck to his back. All of the Bens must play Go Fish because Poker is too mature for 'em (Ben 10K in specific). M Kevin must paint the Camaro RED! Charmcaster must dye her hair blonde and act like a dumb blonde for a whole chappie. Jith and MCS get to dress-up whoever they want. FINALLY! Everyone must go trick-or-treating, candy, halloween costumes and all!

Oh yeah, and if this is too many dares, just pick your favorite ones.

PPMS ^.^

Everyone stops what there doing: WHAT douse PPMS and LMAO mean TELL US!!!!!!

M.C.S: OH what a cute kitty!

30 Gwen: Um fine.

M Kevin: She/He what's me to DANCE!?! No way hu uh.

Jith: You can either dance with Gwen or M.C.S will teach you how to dance!

M Kevin: I'll dance with Gwen ( whispers to 30 Gwen) Help I don't know what I'm doing!

30 Gwen: it's easy it's just 1 2 3 fallow me 1. 2 .3, 1 .2 .3, 1. 2. 3.

M Kevin: Ok 1 .2 .3, 1,2 ,3, 1, 2 ,3 ,4, 5, 6!

10 Ben: What's the next Dare I'm bored and I hate watching Gwen dance. ( He just hates it cause he can't dance poor Tomato)

11 Kevin: The next dare is **Then, all of the tweens and teenagers must vandalize and deface M Kevin's stylish bachelor pad**

M Kevin: What makes you think I have a bachelor pad I lived on the street…..in a cardboard box…

Jith: Fine cardboard box step on it!

Everyone: fine (all try to jump on it at the same time but hit each other…oh wait 11 Kevin wins he squished it)

M Kevin: Wow I'm so sad you crushed A box that was waaaaaayyyy to small for me whatever will I do I can't live in the mini box any more boo who.

Azmuth: oh I feel for you! That box was a condo for me.

11 Kevin: On with the dares.

M.C.S: Hey you're not a sup author yet!

11 Kevin: I get to be a sup author cool! And as I was saying

M.C.S: Don't take my job yet MR! **And I dare Vilgax to walk around the place with a 'Sing to Me' sign stuck to his back. **OH and if you see it you have to Sing to him!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOO

Vilgax: I'm out of the box yeeeessss!!! (He's out just for awhile so everyone can sing to him)

10 Gwen: (see's sign and sing) A B C D E F

Jith: well while Gwen sings on- Oh rats I saw the sign. Boom boom anit it great to be crazy boom boom anit it great to be nuts like ME-

11 Kevin: ( looks at floor oops I saw the sign 1 2 3 4 5 I caught a fish alive-) I'm going to read the next dare and keep looking at the floor! **All of the Bens must play Go Fish because Poker is too mature for 'em (Ben 10K in specific).**

10 Ben: What I can play Poke her see (Pokes Gwen)

10 Gwen: Dweeb!!! It's POKER Not POKE HER! But if we're playing it your way fine POKAMAN! (Runs after 10 Ben and is poking him with a stick!)

15 Ben: ( is wearing fishing gear and has a fishing pole throws it and it go's though wall and pulls it back and it has a fish cracker on the hook) Hm not bad ( now all the Bens are fishing in the wall)

Azmuth: That's just- Fooy I saw the sign (starts sing some song I can't understand)

M Kevin: **M Kevin must paint the Camaro RED! **Yes I can now paint the car RED!

16 Kevin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(M Kevin is painting the car HOT RAD) STOP IT!!! Your getting is on the windshield!

M Kevin: I am not that's just the reflection! Oops now I got some on the windshield!

Sushi Guy: **! Charmcaster must dye her hair blonde and act like a dumb blonde for a whole chappie**

Charmcaster: I am a blonde I just dyed my hair silver!

MR Bling: Well now you have to act like a dumb one…not that you were smart or anything!

Charmcaster: Like your mean and your so not bling!

15 Gwen: Wow she's good! And here's the next Dare **Jith and MCS get to dress-up whoever they want. FINALLY! Everyone must go trick-or-treating, candy, halloween costumes and all!**

Oh yeah, and if this is too many dares, just pick your favorite ones.

PPMS ^.^

Jith/M.C.S: SO we get to pick your costumes!

List of what they are!

10Gwen fairy (picked by M.C.S)

15Gwen Black Cat (Picked by Jith)

30Gwen Professor Princess (picked by M.C.S)

10Ben Surfboard dude (Picked by Jith)

15Ben Ultra Ben (Picked by M.C.S)

10,000Ben Stick in the MUD (Picked by Jith)

11Kevin Fairy Prince (Picked by M.C.S)

16Kevin A White Mouse (Picked by Jith)

M Kevin Dr, Professor (Picked by M.C.S)

Charmcaster Cheerleader (picked by Jith)

Bumblefreack Whinny da Pooh (Picked by Jith)

MR Bling Butterfly (Picked by M.C.S)

Vilgax Fish (Picked by Jith)

Azmuth Ken *the Barbie doll Ken* (Picked by M.C.S)

Sushi Guy Fisher Men (picked by Jith)

M.C.S fairy Queen (picked by M.C.S)

Jith Charmcaster (picked by Jith)

10 Ben: (runs over to 15 Ben) Can we trade?

M.C.S: No swapping!

Jith: OK let's get this start (Snaps fingers and gingerbread houses appear)

11 Kevin: Huh? What's with the Gingerbread houses?

Jith: Oh for Halloween when someone came to the door and said trick or treat we said Marry Christmas! That's what with the gingerbread! Oh and everyone gets there own house that everyone else gets to go to and to eat it.

M Kevin: (looks at Vilgax) the giant fish go's to devoir the houses!

Azmuth: I'm stuffed. I going to read the next R it's from Fil as Jith calls him. wow reviewed a lot and since there all from him I'm going to read it all like if it was one!

**Thank you very much.  
Anyway, EP is a world destroyer, and sorry if the story's rating changed. Last time I checked, it was rated T.  
EP is some kind of cell that gives its host (Ben) powers that make the omnitrix look like a toy. Examples: Superstrength (he's stronger than superman!), super-speed (trust me, XLR8 doesn't even get close), toughness (16 nuclear missiles and he's smiling), enhanced senses (he sensed a spaceship lightyears away)  
And even more outta whack powers fit for a being that was created to destroy universes.  
He's extremely blunt, like saying you're horrible to someone extremly sensitive. When he gets annoyed or hit, he reacts immediately and kills/tortures the guy. Otherwise, when he's in a good mood, he helps people. Other than that, he's the typical galactic destroyer.  
You should understand that Ben is ussually the one in control, but only because EP considers him as 'interesting'. Meaning EP could have forced Ben to kill a long time ago. He's just bored because he's like... 6 billion years old!  
Thanks for putting me in! And Ben... do you love Charmcaster?**

**Since I can't review on the other chapters and I can't send you a message, I'll just talk to you here.**

i forgot to say this in my review, but when you put a banana peel in front of him, he doesn't slip. He'll just backflip and use laser vission on the poor banana peel. MUAHAHAHAHA!

EP so rocks...

**Hey! I remember a few things you should know about EP:**

1. When you call him out from his story, he'll probably be kicking someone's butt, so be careful or you'll be the plush toy of his bloodlust.  
2. He considers Gwen as his 'mate' so good luck hitting on her Kevins! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
3. He is extremely calm in all situations, like controlled anger or something. In one situation, the guys saw someone doing you know what and freaked out. While EP just silently blasted the terrestrial with a supernova flare.  
4. When he gets angry at his 'friends' he doesn't kill or torture them by pain. For example, when Six and Alexis ticked him off with their constant bickering, EP locked them up in a VERY tight wardrobe for eight ours. 'It certainly wouldn't kill them, but it'll shut them up for a while.' he said.  
5. Also, when he gets transported to a whitewashed room with no doors with different time figures of his host, enemies, and 'mate' he'll probably just say: "Alright, someone tell me which alien used the dimensional transporter cannon on me so I can choke him with his intestines?" See? Really blunt and calm madness.  
6. Other examples of his powers: flight (how is he supposed to destroy other planets if he can't move to the next one?), Xray, heat, other stuff, etc. vissions. He can also survive raw solar radiation and walk on the sun and escape unscathed. And a lot more.  
7. Also, when he sees his enemies, you'll have to explain everything to him quickly or you'll be left with a REALLY bloody and gorey room cause he'll murder them.  
8. EP likes things/people that are 'interesting' cause he says that he's seen so much of the universe that almost nothing is a surprise for him. So he keeps things that he deems interesting alive. One of those things is Ben since EP doesn't understand his 'hero' ego. That is already interesting for him.  
P.S. if there's anything that is considered swearing or bad, in my review just censor it.  
P.P.S. i hope this isn't too long.

**Cross: 'grinds head in sandpaper' I am so stupid. I keep on forgetting what I say so I have to review again.  
When EP takes control or Ben uses his powers, his eyes turn into green catlike slits and his expression, grim. Also... EP is a sadist. Meaning he likes inflicting pain if he has nothing else to do so I suggest you keep him interested.**

Jith: WOOOOOOWWWW that's a whole page. Well let's get started. So will answer the first question Ben do you love Charmcaster?

15 Ben:…….I don't think I love I like her a……………. little!

Charmcaster: I new it you liked me! (Waves pom-poms) give me a B…B! give me an E….E! give me a Z…-

Jith: aww poor banana peel! What if pies fell from the sky?

M.C.S: he's way to powerful we're have to water him down when we bring him in!

Jith: OK when he gets here he'll know what this fic thing is all about! M.C.S I will need your help with this!

**-ZAP- **

(EP is here now I'm going to go hind in Azmuth's gingerbread house!)

EP:Alright, someone tell me which alien used the dimensional transporter cannon on me so I can choke him with his intestines?

M.C.S: wow Fil was right.

Jith: Fil did it!

EP: Who is this Phil?

Jith: No Fil with an F!

EP: Why do I bother talking to you I already know you're crazy. And you haven even had Chocolate yet. (Now he's looking around room looking for away out. EP see's Vilgax's sign and he blasted it and now Vilgax is back in the box with his back on fire running around screaming but we can't hear him because he's in the box)

Jith: the next- hey where did everyone go (look and see's that M.C.S has grown the gingerbread houses and every one is hiding in their house well all but Vilgax he's still in the box screaming) OK next R is from **DivineValley27**

**I be sad! I mean I love the new series it just there are some things any Ben 10 fan would miss. Here be my questions!  
1. BENNY! Do you miss the 10 original aliens? I do! Heatblast I miss you! Oh do u still like Sumo Smasher thing?  
2. Kevin. I really like you now! I use to hate u sorry. So how did ya get the car? Its cool! Though Ive noticed it always gets damaged in some way.  
3. Hi Gwen do u miss calling Benny a dweb? Sorry Ben its just i loved it when u 2 would fight. Hehe remember when u dumped icecream on Ben's head?  
4. VILGAX! Go become sushi nobody likes u!  
Ok bye! Hugs Ben and Kevin and high fives Gwen.**

Jith: Now which house is 15 Ben's ….Ah the one with the big U on it. (Walks up to door and knocks) Ben open up!

15 Ben: No way EP is scary!

Jith: Little Ben little Ben let me in!

15 Ben: NO way I don't care how much you huff and you puff you anit getting in!

Jith: who said I was going to huff and puff I'll just put you in Vilgy's box and He'll step on your house and you'll have no place to hid or I could send EP after you now I think he would like your older self more then your younger self! (15 Ben opens the door and grabs Jith and pulls her in) Cool bed is that real frosting?

15 Ben: What do you want? I don't want EP to find me!

Jith: (is eating frosting off bed) Oh **DivineValley27**wants to know if you miss the original aliens? Hm this frosting is good.

15 Ben: Yeah I like them better then these- Hey stop eating my wall! I'm mean the new ones are just copycats and lamer then the older ones! Hey don't eat that!

Jith: But the curtains taste soooo good!

15 Ben: OUT (pushes Jith out)

Jith: wait do you still like the Sumo Smasher thing?

15 Ben: YES! Now go before EP finds me! (EP is now examining the box Vilgax is in oh and Vilgax finely put out the fire on his back)

EP: hm interesting but low tec!

Sushi Guy: Magnatron appears and slaps Jith.

Magnatron: It's sumo slammer! Not smasher. Sheesh.

Sushi Guy: Magnatron disappears.

M.C.S: well while EP looks at Vilgax's box lets finish the dare shell we. (M.C.S walks over to the house the one that looked like it was made out of cheese) HEY JITH DON'T EAT THAT IT'S MY HOUSE!!

Jith: AWW come on!

M.C.S: NO! (Knocks on door and hears crashing)

16 Kevin: Go away Jith I don't have any DOTS! You ate all of them!

M.C.S: It's me….DUH!

16 Kevin: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PINK LADY OF DOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

M.C.S: You want your house to be Pink TOO!

16 Kevin: (opens door) what do you want I'm hiding from EP! (looks at EP who is taking apart the Tilt-a-whirl)

Jith: what are you doing EP?

EP: I'm building a power restorer gun to get back all my powers that you took away and then I will kill you in a most unpleasant way.

Jith: What makes you think I took away your powers?

EP: you're not as stupid as you look.

Jith: Oh

Back to M.C.S and Kevin

M.C.S: So where did you get the car?

16 Kevin: It was my dad's. It was broken so I fixed it up!

M.C.S: Oh that was easy. On to 15 Gwen.

16 Kevin: I'm going too! (They sneak over to 15 Gwen's house that looks like a cat house it's like a dog house only prettier Kevin go's to knock but 15 Gwen opens the door and yanks them both in)

Back to Jith and EP

Jith: So your say the reason I go critical when I eat sugar is because I'm nuts.

EP: I didn't not say nuts I said noot.

Jith: You said I'm a lizard?

EP: no it's and alien word that mean's...Oh never mind.

Jith: Hm oh Do you like frosting or gingerbread? Cause there a whole lot of it over there!

EP: ( turns and looks that houses) weren't those smaller when I first got here?

Jith: YEP!

EP: Fecundating.

Back to 15 Gwen, 16 Kevin and M.C.S

15 Gwen: Yeah I do miss calling him dweeb but I'm happy he doesn't deserver anymore. And I remember when I dumped ice-cream on Ben. (Suddenly everyone hears a scream from 10 Ben's house and he runs in to Jith)

10 Ben: A girl just poofed in my house and hugged me!!

Back to M.C.S 15Gwen and 16 Kevin

(Girl jumps in though window and hugs Kevin and give Gwen a high five and disappears)

16 Kevin: who was that?

15 Gwen: I have no idea.

M.C.S: Well I'm going to read the next R and its from-

Back to Jith and EP

Jith: Knock, knock?

EP: interrupting cow moo.

Jith: WOW how did you KNOW!?!

EP: I've been around for 6billion I know every knock, knock joke.

Jith: oh.

Back to M.C.S

M.C.S: **Plumalchemyst**wrote

**lol first off pluto is a planet second love this fic now on to  
my dares gift giving and questions**

ok question for 15 gwen

Why does it turn out your an alien when when you were ten you  
could use the spells in charmcasters book that confused me

okay Azmuth because i feel sorry for you here

(brings in 20 large pepperoni pizza's just for him)

for the authoresses  
(hands over a giant bag of strawberries and a mega hershey  
bar and by mega i mean the size of a car)

ok the dares yay

I dare vilgax to kiss and i want to see it so no hiding it you tricky authoresses Azmuth assistant who is the same  
specie as Vilgy

I dare all Bens to hug Jith

I dare sushi guy to try and make Vilgax calamary (sorry he  
looks like a squid man to me XD)

I dare Paradox to appear in my room and bring me there so i  
can watch the final dare up close XD

and finally I dare all girls who are here and have appeared to  
sing Mika's Lollipop

and thats it you guys are my heroes for life for this fic XD

Back to Jith and EP

Jith: What my author senses are tingling! I think M.C.S is reading one of the R!(Jith go and finds M.C.S in 15Gwen house) HEY What did the R say!(M.C.S lets Jith in and gives her the R) OH! Is **Plumalchemyst**a boy or a girl? I need to know if I have to bring her/him in. Oh will do that later Gwenny why can you read Charmcaster book?

15Gwen: Well I think Charmcaster is an alien like me an her book must be alien too.

Jith: Ok good answer….Now where is Azzy?( Jith claps her hands and all the gingerbread houses poof away)

All Ben 10 Charters: JITH!!!

Jith: What? Oh Azzy you get 20 Pizza

-**POOF- 20 pizza**

Azmuth: YES!!!!!!!!! I will name these tower of pizza Azmuthville. And there will be people but wait the Monster that has been trapped in a white cave has finely gotten out and is coming to eat the town (he's narrating a story on how he's going to eat the pizza) what will the people of Azmuthville ever do? Oh no the monster has reached the tower and is climbing to the top (Azmuth climbs the pizza tower) OH no the monster is at the top of the town and is going to eat it mwhahahahahahahaha (Azmuth opens the box and eats one slice) AH I'm full!

Bumblefreack: WHAT? You're full? You've been whining forever and you have one stinky slice and you're FULL!?!!!!!!!!!!!!

Azmuth: Hey I'm like half a foot I don't need much to be full! But now I want go hungry anytime soon! Cause this pizza towers all mine! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! (Sticks a flag atop of pizza tower. The flag has a picture of Azmuth and says Azmuthville on it)

EP: Yes done now to go and mean this person you call Fil and let him understand how painful it was to be here. And I hope never to return.

-**ZAM**- EP disappears

Everyone: YEAH!

Sushi Guy: She comes he kisses her and she poof away. And the reason it was so fast it because Jith and M.C.S are glaring at me!

Jith/M.C.S: Now for giant bag of strawberries and a mega hershey  
bar and by mega she mean the size of a car!

(Jith go's to jump on car but all Bens go and hug her well more of hold her back)

Jith: Hey what are you doing? (Reaches in to the bag like Charmcaster and throws a rock and now the Bens are being attacked by rock dog things. And M.C.S is shoving strawberries in her mouth like there's no tomorrow)

-**POOF**-

10 Gwen: why do I have a police hat on?

11 Kevin: why am I wearing a crossing gourd uniform?

Somebody and Somebody else: YOU ARE NOW SUP AUTHOR! You have Author powers. But Gwen if you want to use them you have to scream it like The Power Rangers do with their attacks! And Kevin you have to wave your stop sign.

10 Gwen/11 Kevin: SWEET!

10Gwen: So now we have to get the sushi guy in the box to try and make Vilgax calamari! So let me see if I can do it! Super Author Powers Go! PUT SUSHI GUY IN THE BOX!!!!!

Sushi guy: Hey it worked! HEY VILGAAAAAAAAAAX!!

11Kevin: Gwen do you know the Mika's Lollipop song?

10Gwen: No I never herd of it. So now we got to think of some new song.

11Kevin: and we have to make Paradox bring in **Plumalchemyst****. **here

10Gwen: I got it will sing Jingle Bells!

11Kevin: Why Jingle Bells?

10Gwen: It's my number ONE favorite song!

11Kevin: Do you think **Plumalchemyst**will go for that?

Jith: (Singing) I lovvvveeee chocolaaaaaaateeeeee

M.C.S: Strawberries are beeeeeettttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeerrrr!

Jith: Pluto is not a planeeeeeeeeeeettt

M.C.S: I'm Going to Kiiiiillll youuuuuuuuuu! ( M.C.S is chancing Jith with an inflatable hammer and Jith is in her chocolate car driving around in circles)

Jith: (See Paradox and someone else) Mmmmm HEY WHO ARE YOU!

M.S.C: and why are all Gwens singing jingle bells?

Jith: Lets get them!

M.C.S: I get to get the FLOWER KILLER!!!!

Jith: Fine. I get to get the new GUY! Chocolate arrows away! (Shoots **Plumalchemyst**I think that was a bad move wanting to come here after you gave them the sugar)

News Crew: This just in Azmuthville was just destroyed by Flower Power girl. Hey you there. Yes you what do you think about what happened to Azmuthville?

**Plumalchemyst****: (dodges chocolate arrows) I just got here I got shot at and you want to know what I think of pizzaville?!**

Paradox: we have to go now **Plumalchemyst**we've messed up the time stream long enough.

**Plumalchemyst****: But I wanna- **(Paradox grabs **Plumalchemyst**hand and they disappear.)

**Plumalchemyst**** sorry if this wasn't you ****Plumalchemyst**** but are we still your heroes for life? Oh and Fil we did our best for EP if we got him wrong we're sorry and we're sorry that he's going to be paying you a visit. OH and if anyone ANYONE knows what PPMS or LMAO means will let you come in the story just like ****Plumalchemyst**** if you want! Now we're going to talk cause we have nothing better to do. We are going to dare all of you reads right now to jump up and dance like there's no tomorrow come on jump up jump up…………………..well did you do it?**

BOOM

11 Kevin: what was that?!

Jith: me rocket went boom and I gonna run over the dead Azmuthville.

10 Gwen: Where did the ROCKET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!???????


	13. WHY DO WE HAVE TO NAME THIS CHAPTER?

**M.C.S/Jith: we are sorry but we can not do Mika's Lollypop we find it offensive if you want another song we will see if we can do it…….now back to chaos**

**News Crew: ****Warning**** you should eat high amongst of sugar before reading this chapter. I repeat You SHOULD REALLY eat HIGH amongst of sugar before reading this chapter cause that's what they did! **

Jith: This fic ain't big enough (Jith pulls out chocolate pistol) for the two of us-

Azmuth: Jith why are you pointing a chocolate gun at that chocolate mirror? ooo how did they get it so shiny?

Jith: Cause this fic ain't big enough for the two of us…duh and now back to what I was saying this FIC ain't big enough for the two of US! (Shoot mirror) now what are you gonna do?...OOO shiny (bites mirror)

(Vilgax walks over sulking)

M.C.S: Don't worry be happy. So why aren't you happy? (She says as she pops um… I lost count of how many strawberries she ate already. But she has 5 left) Man I wuuuuuuv strawberries!

15 Ben: HEY Vilgax how did you get Sushi Guy to not make you into calamari?

Vilgax: I don't want to talk about it you COW!

Jith/M.C.S: hey Vilgax weren't your tentacles longer?

(Looks at Sushi Guy who has red stuff around his mouth)

15Gwen: EWWW that's just gross!

Azmuth: Oh Pizza oh pizza I new you well.

Sushi Guy: Yeah Azmuth thanks for the pizza!

Azmuth: Yeah whatever Now wipe your mouth that looks discussing! Oh and thanks Vilgax for not stepping on me!

(note Jith and M.C.S are not in their right mind not that Jith ever had a mind well anyways Sushi Guy did not eat Vilgax's tentacles Jith and M.C.S just have bad memory)

Charmcaster: Sushi Guy why are you talking in the third person?

Sushi Guy: It's Sushi Guys JOB

**SHAZAM**!

10Gwen: What was that!?! (everyone looks over and see's Somebody and Somebody else who just shot a small piece chocolate and now it's a chocolate castle)

Somebody: SWEET DUDE ET

Somebody else: I KNOW! now watch this! (Shoots another piece of chocolate and it turns into small computer)

M.C.S: (looks at last strawberry) OOO Shoot this!

Somebody: Sure (takes gun and shoots strawberry and it turns into a strawberry house)

M.C.S: SWEET (opens door) OOO I love the furniture and the strawberry curtains were a nice touch.

Azmuth: Wait how long have they been there?

Somebody else: Oh since the last chapter. None of you have chased us yet and well we like the thrill of it so were just waiting for someone to start chasing us that's all!

Everyone well everyone but Jith and M.C.S their to busy with there strawberries and chocolate: Get them! (runs after Somebody and Somebody else)

**BEEP**

11Kevin and 10Gwen: OOOO are first review as sup authors! SWEET!

11 Kevin: so um where is it? And why is there so many OOO's in this fic?

10Gwen: I don't know and OOO it's on your stop sign…your right there are a lot of OOO's

11Kevin: what's on my stop sign OOO the review! I can believe I just said that!

10 Gwen: Well what douse it say!?

11Kevin: Oh right well it's from **Cross**

**Cross: This, si bad.  
****  
EP: 'appears' You ready to die?**

Cross: Preferrably not. But... 'turns into his devil form' I'm not going down without a fight.

Gabriel: While this is happening, I'm gonna get out of here since Cross is one of the few people to be able to match EP in power. I'll just send in EP again later. Also, new news: EP HATES jell-o.

Cross: 'sends EP tumbling into a portal' starscanner**! I hurt SO much. Gotta give credit to him, he's good.**

Gabriel: But you're more powerful. We're gonna send EP back to MCS's world so prepare for him! MUAHAHAHAHAH!

M.C.S: OOO this is my world de de de de M.C.S world de de de de M.C.S world M.C.S love her strawberries and her little house tooooooooooo that's M.C.S'S world!

Jith: stop doing Elmo's song.

M.C.S: and is it strawberry jell-O or that eeky green one!

10Gwen: And could you be more specific when you say again Like I don't maybe what time he'll show UP!

(portal opens)

Jith: well that's your time! OOO Chocolate! (bites gun!)

(EP falls out of portal he's about to hit the ground when suddenly he get's a red cape and the rocket hit's him see no cape!)

Jith: OH that's where my rocket went!

Sushi Guy: oh by the way rockets going UP!

10,000 Ben: Where did the cape come from!?

11Kevin: OOO this STOP sign really work!

10Gwen: (Hugs 11Kevin) thank you! ( So you know Kevin used The Stop sign and gave EP a cape the snagged on rocket see no capes)

Jith: So he hates Jell-O hmmmm (snaps fingers and EP falls with Rocket made out of Jell-O EP looks MAD!) Hm Jell-O rocket not fly problem in plan.

M.C.S: Yep eeky green Jell-O NUTS!

Jith: OOO me want to ask EP Knock, Knock joke!

EP: (Jumps out of Jell-O looking….. mad) NO Knock, Knock Jokes!

Jith: You have Jell-O in your hair it not your color! Now Knock, Knock!

EP: aren't you glad I didn't say banana!

Vilgax: This rocket is huge….I have Jell-O in my toes!

Charmcaster: (spits out Jell-O in her mouth) that's discussing!

16 Kevin: (Hmm he hasn't talk yet) Dude you ate it? That's gross!

EP: Get me away from her if you didn't take away my powers I would make you die a horrible and painful death!

News Crew: this just in we have found out what makes EP tick Knock, Knock jokes oh wait no just Jith it has nothing to do with Knock, Knock jokes!

Jith: OK how about this-

EP: News paper!

Jith:-

EP: zebra with a rash!

Jith: Oh yeah-

EP: A flying monkey with a hammer and a chain saw on a bike!

Ben 10 Charters: how douse he know!

M.C.S: How douse he know now that you love her!

Jith: eww- wait that doesn't make-OOO chocolate castle! (Looks over and see 11 Kevins shiny stop sign!) Mine ( grabs stop sign and runs into chocolate castle and closes the gate this is a BIG chocolate castle)

M Kevin: I give up I can't catch Somebody or Somebody else they run to fast! Hey when did EP get here?

**BEEP**

Jith: OOO there's a Review on the stop sign I'm going to put glitter on it!

11Kevin: Don't you dare put glitter on it!

Jith: fine I didn't have any anyways! OOO this review is from **The Unknown Alias**

I think I'll auction it off!

Azmuth: I'll give you Charmcaster's pom-poms (Grabs Charmcaster's Pom-poms)

Charmcaster:……I'll give you AZMUTH! (Azmuth and Charmcaster just want the Stop sign cause it has author powers…..duh! Hey I want it too)

Sushi Guy: I'll give you…um my chop-sticks!

Jith: Pom-poms eeky with Jell-O, Azmuth might taste good in chocolate,…. OOO shiny chop-sticks!

M Kevin: OOO I'll give you a this (Pulls off windshield) It's shinier!

16 Kevin: MY CAR (Faints)

15 Gwen: At least he landed in Jell-O.

M.C.S: Please give me the Stop sign! (She wants it cause **The Unknown Alias**has his R on it) I said PLEAZZE!

Jith: M.C.S'S stare going one's

Vilgax: I'll give you this shiny Red car!

Jith: (Looks at M.C.S)…..M.C.S'S stare going twice oh what the heck sold to M.C.S'S stare! (Jith Looks at EP) Hey EP what are you doing it the Jell-O I thought you HATED Jell-O

EP: ……

Jith: YOU will tell ME!

EP: if it wasn't for your author powers you wouldn't know that I was trying to find the gun and was going to get my powers back and kill you very slowly and then go kill this Fil!

M.C.S: Ahem I'm going to talk now so please listen in other words shut it! Now the **The Unknown Alias**says

**(Applauding again.)**

Bravo! Bravo! Bravissimo! You my friends win (1) internet(s). Okay, you guys know the dance to Thriller by Michael Jackson? Well I dare the Bens to dance it with Charmcaster leading them!

Happy Belated Halloween!

-The Unknown Alias

Charmcaster: But there's Jell-O on the floor!............Everywhere!!

Jith: what do you mean by **You my friends win (1) internet(s)**?

10,000 Ben: I don't wanna dances the thriller I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you!

M Kevin: what's with Ben?

Jith: Oh I just switched 4 Ben with Ben 10,000 cause I like 4 Ben better! Now dance Charmcaster! (Throws broken gun at her)

Charmcaster: OK, OK just don't throw things at me they might blow up or something just as bad!

Jith: OOO GOOD idea!

**SWOOCH SCWOSH SWOOCHED SCWOCSHED (Note this is the Jell-O that's making that noise)**

Ben10: Hey slow down Charmcaster I can't dance that fast!

10Gwen: You couldn't dance to begin with!

**SWOOCH SCWOSH SWOOCHED SCWOCSHED** **Squash! Crunch**!

Charmcaster: What did I just step in!? (Looks at bottom of cheerleader shoe and see's-)

15 Ben: Bumblefreack? He looks like a cartoon bug that got shushed!

**POP**!

Bumblefreack: OW!

Jith: HE LIVES!... HOW HE GET OUT!? (Looks at necklace) EKY GASP Mr. Bling is gone too! (Jith starts looking for EP he's hiding I think) Marko?

Charmcaster: Duh Bumblefreack lived no one can die in here no mater how much you try!

**BEEP **

11Kevin: OOO another R on my Stop sign….I got to stop saying OOO! This is from **1000GreenSun**

Jith: Oh no she's going to be mad cause we didn't recycle the Jell-O! And she's a tree hugging Hippie and SHE wares PLAID!

16Kevin:……. (He's still knocked out)

M Kevin :……( Eating Jell-O)

11Kevin:……Wha plaid?

10Gwen: 1 what douse recycling Jell-O have to do with being a Hippie. 2 she said she wasn't a hippie and 3 when do Hippies ware plaid!?

11Kevin: Back to the R

**HAHAHAHA!**

LMAO= Laughing my ** off  
PPMS= Please Post More Soon

I dare everyone to participate in a beauty contest! PPMS ^.^

Jith: Why? We all know that Bumblefreack he's soooo CUTE only when his in his Bumblefreack form!

Bumblefreack: I've been demoted to cute I'm supposed to be terrifying and give your kids nightmares NOW I'm CUTE? What is this insane world coming to? (Starts to banging CUTE Bumblefreack head on wall) WHY YOU!

Jith: ok boys you go first!

All Boys: WHAT!?

M Kevin: it's a **BEAUTY** contest boys don't do beauty contest!

Jith: Fine (Takes Stop sign and scratches out word beauty) there're mooch-O contest!

All Gwens: WHAT!?

Jith: Oops spell wrong I fix! There're Macho ya happy!...why can't it be chocolate-O contest?

M.C.S: or Strawberry-O!

Bumblefreack: Or Cheerio!

16Kevin: The cereal?

Bumblefreack: NO I want to say Cheerio AND LEAVE!

M.C.S: So how you do a beauty contest?

Jith: Macho! Um OK guys line up and let's vote!

Sushi Guy: Here's who everyone voted for! Jith voted ( pulls out piece of paper that votes are on) for Kish....Who's Kish?

Jith: alien!

Sushi Guy: OK? M.C.S voted for….I Like pie strawberries taste good Vilgax has a funny noise! 16Kevin has Jell-O in hair EP good at Knock, Knock jokes 11Kevin needs hair cut M Kevin eats to much Bumblefreack looks like Buzbe for Thumbelina is a grouch 4 Ben is cute cause his a baby 10,000Ben is a stick in the mud and his is leave right now poof 15Ben is boring I don't think his talked yet 10Ben has a big ego Somebody his not here right now and Sushi Guy talks to much!.....HEY it's my job! So I guess M.C.S Voted for 4Ben. (Sushi Guy looks at everybody) THEY FELL ASLEEP! (Sushi Guy picks up chocolate blow horn)

16Kevin: I'm UP!

(So now everyone's up woohoo)

Sushi Guy: OK Charmcaster voted for….. I'm not voting! That's it everyone just say who you voted for I'm done reading these cards!!!

All Gwens: KEVIN!

Sushi Guy: WOW no one saw that coming. I guess it's a tie all the Kevins win this Kish character wins and 4Ben cause M.C.S says he was cute.

M.C.S: Wait No now the have to dress-up!

(All Boys faint well all but EP…..wait he found the gun we're all gonna die!)

EP: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA prepare to die Buzz Light-year…..why did I say that cures you authors! (EP shoots his shoes and they turn into chocolate?) WHAT HAPPEN??

Somebody and Somebody else: Well we were playing with it and well it broke and well um…

Somebody: BAHTA BING BAHTA BOOM! Chocolate gun!

EP: Twitch Twitch! All that time digging in Jell-O FOR NOTHING!

Somebody else: Nope now you have chocolate shoes!

EP: YOU'RE DIED! (EP it chasing Somebody and Somebody else)

Jith: so clown suits

M.C.S: YES! Definitely clown suits

15Gwen: you can't put Kevin in a clown suits!!!

Jith: Why?

15Gwen: because…Um..Uh..You said this is a Macho contest!

Jith: Fine….Farm animals!

M.C.S: Bumblefreack it dressed in a fly costume.

Bumblefreack: why meee? I'm to cute (Covers mouth) I didn't mean that!!!

Mr. Bling: OOO you look sooooooooo funny hahahahahahaha in your face you cute little bumblebee or should I say you stinky little fly?!

M.C.S: And Mr. Bling is a Butterfly!

Mr. Bling: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO and this isn't even a costume!

M.C.S: Hornets scare me.

Jith: OOOO now he needs new NAME!!!

M Kevin: OOO I got one! Toast! Get it? Get it? Butter toast!

Cricket, cricket!

M Kevin: You guys have no cense of humor!

Jith: got any Ideas M.C.S? What would you name a butterfly?

M.C.S:……Nope

Jith: OOOOO I got it! Da RAT!

Da RAT: I can't believe it I first was called Girly Kevin sorted to GK! Then I got turned in to a hornet and called MR. Bling and NOW I'M A BUTTERFLY AND MY NAMES DA RAT!!!!!

Jith: YEP!

Da RAT: Squash me PLEASE!

Vilgax: Gladly! You COW!

Jith: OOOO GOOD Idea!

Vilgax: MOOOO!

All Kevins: RUN!

M.C.S: 11 Kevin-

10 Gwen: is the Farmer!

Cricket, Cricket!

30 Gwen: WHO TURNED THE BENS IN TO CRICKET?!!!???

(Charmcaster hides under Jell-O)

EP: this is humiliating!

10Gewn: I AM THE GREAT GWEN!! AND I WILL TURN ALL THE KEVINS INTO THE FARMERS!!!!

**ZAP**!

All Kevins: OW!

M Kevin: Douse this plaid shirt make me look fat?

Jith: plaid? PLAID AHHHHHH HIPPIES!!!! ( Jith runs into castle and starts loading……THE CANON!!!) Prepare to die HIPPIES!

11 Kevin: (waves Stop sign and Jell-O disappears) OOPS!

EP: OOO how did he do that? Hmm that sign must have author powers I will get!

15Ben: DUDE why did you just say that out lowed!?

EP: Cures this Cricket body and the author! And this FIL!

15 Gwen: Ok we've all participate in this beauty contest one way or another! Can we be done!?

Vilgax: MOOOO! MOOO! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jith: he can't sing! Die Hippies (shoots EP)

All Kevins: yeah?

11Kevin: I LIVE!

16 Kevin: My car!

M Kevin: No really douse plaid make me look fat?!

**BEEP **

11 Kevin: O-

10 Gwen: NO OOOS!

11 Kevin: fine this R is from **Plumalchemyst**

(Jith takes Stop sign)

11 Kevin: HEY!

Jith: Hay is for horses! But this R has doomed content sooooooo I Jith will take out the doomed content! No can't do this…that's got to go……Omigosh what is that?

( Hands Stop sign back to 11 Kevin)

11 Kevin: She took out all the lyrics! But the rest of it says

**I'm a girl and why did i get drug back to my house i shall kill Paradox for that as i didn't see the girls sing Mika's Lollipop **

Jith: (she's interrupting him) because we not like DA song!

11 Kevin: and here's what the R says after the lyrics

**also all Bens have to dress up as the sailor scouts**

Gwens (throws them into the cat girl machine)

and yeah also Azmuth you jerk i spent 50 bucks on those pizza's

15 Ben: hey where is Azmuth anyways I don't this he's talked at all!

Jith: Oh he dipped him self in white paint and as never been see again!

Somebody else: Hmm white walls white floor invisibility!

M.C.S: OOO whoever finds Azmuth gets to go home!

Azmuth: OOO I'm here I found myself I get to go home!! YEAH!

Vilgax: That's don't count he always knows where he is! YOU COW!

16 Kevin: Hey you can talk!

Jith: since no one found him but we all know where he is I guess everyone get's to go ho home! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN **Plumalchemyst**50 bucks I POOFED those PIZZA in here!

Somebody: MMM this is good!

Somebody else: who do you think bout it?

Jith: Bye, bye everybody!

M.C.S: I will remember you all!

Everyone: YES

**POOF**

Sushi Guy: well the Bens left in sailor suits and what the heck is the cat girl machine? and I'm stuck here. OK we're back to page 1 white walls Jith and M.C.S are sane well as sane as the get. There's no chocolate or strawberries in sight!

**BEEP**!

M.C.S: Huh I thought that was it!

Jith: WE'RE NOT DONE YES! And the R says!

M.C.S: (Smacks Jith) You dolt we need to know who sent it!

Sushi Guy: this is just Like page one!

Jith: Fine this Review is FROM **Terra Young**

**I dare both authoresses to chase Vilgax with 10 ft gummy worms with Azmuth hanging on to one of the gummy worms.**

P.S. PLUTO IS A PLANET!

M.C.S: YES thank you Terra Young!

Jith: YES I get to bring back Vilgy, Azy and Gummies! And she/he said **WORM****S**

**POOF**

Vilgax: What the? Why is there this gummy stuff stuck to me?! (See white walls) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Azmuth: HELP I'm stuck to one I'm gonna die……hmm this taste good…hmm better yet I'll eat my way out!

Jith: On your mark……oh 4get it RUN!

Azmuth: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Vilgax: HELP MEEEEEEEEE SOMEBODY!!!!!

Somebody else: sorry Somebody on vacation!

**5 minutes later**

**BEEP**

M.C.S: huff huff you huff huff get them all read the huff huff R! It's from **soso127**

**I'm back! Miss me?  
lol yeah im sorry i got a little mean with you guys. your story is still totally awsome! PPMS!**

oh since i forgot the last time (gives M.C.S a basket of strawberries)

anyway, dares!:  
I dare the authoresses to make ALL the ben 10 characters to do the most EXTREME sport they could possible think of (sorry guys)and I dare a ben 10 couple to be forcibly married( for a couple of chapters then they can divorce for all i care)

K! Laters! (does rock sign) Rock ON, Girls!

P.S. Oh i think is been awhile since gwen and kevin kissed, if ya know what i mean. (wink, wink)

Jith: (stops chasing Vilgax) YES I MISSED YOU!

M.C.S: I thought you had left 4good!

Jith: What with net speak?

M.C.S: It just fun!

**POOF**

(soso127 poof in and gives M.C.S bag of strawberries and poof's away)

Jith: OK Ben 10 couples 15 Gwen and 16 Kevin! 10 Gwen and 11 Kevin!

16 Kevin: I'm u uu up. HEY (Jumps to feet) I just want to take a nap it that to much to ask for?

Jith: yes!

11 Kevin: Why is M.C.S back in her princess pink outfit? I thought everything was supposed to go back to normal?

Sushi Guy: it did but then they got reviews.

15 Gwen: Huh? Why am I in a wedding dress?

16 Kevin: you look nice!

Jith: Nice monkey suit!

11 Kevin: WHAT!?!

10 Gwen: she means your tux.

All Kevins: OHH!

16 Kevin: Why are we in a tux?

Jith and M.C.S: Cause your getting married!

Jith: and Kevins you may now kiss the Gwens!

Sushi Guy: note they can't really get married. They are only 16, 15, 11 and 10 but we will pretend for now!

Jith: Now for EXTREME sport we will see how long Vilgax can stay away from the Susi Guy and his Chop-Sticks of Death! And from ME!!! GGGOOOOO!!!!!

M.C.S: So now for the Kevins and Gwens, the Kevins will Save the Gwens from the EVIL Dragon!

**POOF**

M.C.S: DA Rat you are the Dragon!

Kevin 11,000: yes I'm normal again. Now please put me back in the Null Void!!!!

M.C.S: Fine I'll just get a real Dragon!

Kevin 11,000: YES!

**POOF**

Dragon: Hey I'm a vegetarian.

M.C.S: (points wand that Dragon) please just this once!

Dragon: You owe me. I'm a Dragon here to eat you so….hey where's the castle?

M.C.S: Ahem.

Dragon: well I'm a Dragon I attach castle so I need a castle to attach or a big dark scary mountain.

**CRASH **

M.C.S: Oh My good goshes! (Vilgax has just stepped on the review thing uh mu what's it! And know the pink princess of doom is chasing Vilgax)

Sushi Guy: and since the authoressess are busy-

11Kevin: SWEET I get The Stop sign back. So Dragon…. be free. (Waves The Stop sign Dragon poof's away) since I got rid of the Dragon I get the Gwens!

10 Gwen: My hero!

**BEEP**

11 Kevin: OOO I got an R it's from-

16 Kevin: If you say OOO one more time!

11 Kevin: (Sticks out tongue) O... this R is from **soso127**

**Oh shoot, I keep forgetting!**

I'm a GIRL and my name is pronounced SO-SO127, K?

P.S. Pluto is a planet!

Jith: WOW So your name so-so127 K! That's kool you should fix your name so it has the K in it! And Girls have absolute power!.....Over bunny rabbets.

Sushi Guy: OK that was completely random.

Jith: How do you forget you're a girl? Do you just look in the mirror and see that your wearing a dress and wonder why and then you remember OH yeah I'm a girl!

Everybody: WHAT!?!

Jith: Give me Stop sign!

11 Kevin: It's **THE** Stop sign to you punk!

Jith: Whatever fork it over!

11 Kevin: no

Jith: Fork…It….Over!

11Kevin: OOO is that Vilgax with your Gummies?

Jith: Where? (Runs after Vilgax)

Vilgax: Oh no not again you BUNNY!

Azmuth: Can't…eat…anymore…getting sick of Vilgax's running!

10 Gwen: OOO Let me read the next R Please Kevin!

Sushi Guy: Look at that puppy dog face!

11 love struck Kevin: Sure!

10 Gwen: Thank you Kevin.

15 Gwen: Kevin stop drooling! **(Note he's not really drooling he's just being love struck)**

16 Kevin: But your soooo cute!

10 Gwen: OK this R is from oh it's from **Cross **OOOOOHHHHHH Kevin I don't like **Cross **he's a meany!

15 Gwen: what's wrong with little me!

16 Kevin: (Smiling dumbly at 15 Gwen) I don't know!

15 Gwen: what's wrong with you!

16 Kevin: we're marred!

(15 Gwen looks over at M.C.S who is dressed like Cupids wife note Cupids wife wears a tutu not a diaper. And is pointing that last arrow at 15 Gwen)

15 Gwen: AHH don't you dare shoot me!

Jith: Wait we're supposed to bring EP back?! (Jith has been reading The Stop sign)

**POOF**

EP: What am I doing back here? (Very dull see we kept him in charter but it probably wont last much longer)

Jith: Oh Fil wanted you back here forever.

Sushi Guy: do's he don't like us?

EP: What!? Give me that!

**Cross the Damned Soul****2008-11-18 . chapter 1**

**Cross: well, I STILL can't send you a private message. So I'll have to talk to you via comment. AGAIN.  
Gabriel: Well, for you info, we sent EP back and this time, we want him to stay. FOREVER.  
Cross: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Gabriel: This time, we want you to tell him that he has to compete in a major league Jell-o swimming competition. (he hates jell-o)  
Cross: Good luck not dying.  
Gabriel: I mean that the swimming pool has jell-o instead of water and he has to go against all of the Bens Ripjaws and the Kraken.  
Cross: 'laughs evilly'  
Gabriel: If you're asking how Cross beat EP, it's simple. EP is only resistant to practical energy. Hellfire isn't practical fire so it affected EP. So there.  
Cross: Also, PLUTO IS A PLANET! Remember that.  
Gabriel: Cookies taste good.  
Cross: Why did I say that?  
Gabriel: Whatever.  
Cross: Last thing, Ben, take Charmcaster out on a date and no loopholes with description and they have to kiss. AGAIN. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

M.C.S: (Bag of strawberries is gone and she is back to normal and she still has the bow and arrow) Why am I holding a Bow and arrow? (Starts to fiddle with it and **accidently** shoots it and it hits EP…Wait EP oh we're all gonna DIE)

EP: OW! (Looks at M.C.S) You're pretty!

M.C.S: What did I just DO!

15 Gwen: well you were Cupids wife and were trying to hit me but instead you hit EP.

EP: (Walks over to M.C.S) You have nice hair!

M.C.S: HELP this is creepen me OUT!

Jith: What's the dif between laughs evilly and muhahahahahahahaha?

Somebody: (He's back from vacation) Whoa what I miss! What wrong with EP? And what's with the giant thing of Jell-O and what the heck is in the Jell-O and why are the Bens here?

Jith: Oh well EP and the Bens have to swim in the Jell-O Oh and that's the Kraken!

EP: I will not leave her side so I will for fit before I leave her side!

Jith: Oh you just HATE lime Jell-O! SO I poof M.C.S to the other end of the pool and the only way to get to her is to swim in the Jell-O!

M.C.S: HEY you can't use me as bate! I don't want him anywhere near ME!!!

EP: GASP My love

Everyone: **…**

Jith: GO…Well the Kraken won the pools kinda small from him but coming in second well we won't know for a while you can't really swim in Jell-O it's a eky sticky mess so will come back to this later!

M.C.S: (POOFS herself away from the pool and back over to us and runs over to Vilgax) Squish me, Squish me, Squish me!!!

Vilgax: Get away from me you COW! I'm hiding!

M.C.S: Behind Kevin!?

Vilgax: It was Azmuth Idea!

Jith: Hey look the think uh mu what's it is fix!

M.C.S: (Grabber's it) hey they next dare was from **Cross: Last thing, Ben, take Charmcaster out on a date and no loopholes with description and they have to kiss. AGAIN. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Jith: Wait what Ben!? Well I don't want her to date 10 Ben so will do 15 Ben

(POOFS 15 Ben out of Jell-O)

15 Ben: Did I win?

Jith: No you have to go On a date with Charmcaster!

15 Ben: OK?

Jith: so here's a pizza coupon so go!

15 Ben: But he said no loopholes with description!

Jith: FINE! (Snaps fingers)

(Pizza and Charmcaster are at a table Charmcaster knows what's going on)

Jith: GO sit eat! Now here's the description! THEIR EATING PIZZA WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED TO KNOW? THEIR LOOK AT ME LIKE AM NUTS!!!!! BEN JUST HANDED CHARMCASTER A KISS THE CANDY THAT'S A LOOPHOLE I CAN GET AWAY WITH SO HA HA HA AND NAA NAA !!!!!!!!

M.C.S: JITH! You can stop yelling now!

Jith: oh. Can I have another cookie!

M.C.S: sure now be quiet!

( Oh look EP out of the Jell-O! he won yeah or would it be booo!?)

EP: Love I'm here ( EP shakes head) Uh what am I doing here (Sees Jell-O) Oh GOOD GOSHES what am I doing be this JELL-O!? I Can't swim!

M.C.S: arnt you 60,000,000,000 years old? And you can't swim

EP: I never needed it. It seemed to be a useless thing when I have all these other powers!... That DON'T work IN HERE cures you authors and this FIL!

Jith: OH GOODY you can't swim so you have to swim, walk, squirm you're a worm at heart we all know it! See another loophole I can get away with and I can have him stand there trying to get across with out letting anyone hear him so NAA NAA HA HA! He'll be here forever he'll just be mute!

EP: I hate this world!

Jith: HEY no talky!

M.C.S: the next review is from **Caraqueen**

Jith: give me (Grabs review thing uh mu what's it)

**Caraqueen** wrote

**First of all, Pluto is NOT a planet. It's a block of ice. It has been PROVED!!  
**

(Jith stops in middle of Review) Really you think Pluto is not a planet too! Oh I thank you soooooooooo muck I knew you were my favorite reviewer! Thank you thank you thank- wait I'll thank you in person!

**POOF**

16 Kevin: is Jith gone!?

Vilgax: **YES!**

(Well all Ben 10 Charters are having a party)

M.C.S: Oh **Caraqueen** How could you go with Jith!?! OH well sigh the rest of the review says

**  
Anyways, great job!! My stomach hurts from laughing so hard!! Keep up the good work! Okay, I dare M.C.S to somehow make herself a car made out of strawberries ( is that even possible?)and for Jith and M.C.S to play Bumper Cars, like at a carnival!!**

P.S. Do you guys(including the characters) watch Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go?

P.P.S. Have you(the authoresses)ever tried strawberries dipped in chocolate? XD

**POOF**

(Jith is back)

Vilgax:** NOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

(She's rubbing her head and she looks very sad)

M.C.S: Jith what's wrong? you should be happy Caraqueen agrees with you

Jith: sniff, sniff well you know I go to give her a BIG hug and say thank you and I new she'd scream when I poof in but I didn't think she'd throw a shoe at me! I know I was wearing a ski mask and an inflatable chainsaw that looked real and all but she didn't have to throw a shoe at me!

M.C.S: OH poor, poor Jith

Jith: But what did she say in the R?

M.C.S: Well I get a bumper car made out of strawberries! And you get a bumper car made out of…well whatever you want! And no we don't watch Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go.

Jith: OOO 10 Gwen anytime you want to use your author powers you have to say "Super Robot Monkey something GO!" And then say what ever you want

M.C.S: OH and to answer your question about chocolate strawberries. You have not lived till you've had strawberries dipped in chocolate!

Sushi Guy: I have not lived!

Jith: Bumper CAR TIME!

**SHAZAM**

11 Kevin: what happened it went **SHAZAM** instead of **POOF**! WHY?

Sushi Guy: Well Jith and M.C.S are playing bumper cars you and 10 Gwen are sup authors!

10 Gwen: OOO Looky you've got a R on The Stop sign!

11 Kevin: OOO it's from **Master Hut** hmm someone new!

**Hello! You Don't Know Me, But I Know You! MUAHAHAHAHAHA  
whatever Ok On With The Dares!  
I Dare Jith To Admit Pluto is A Planet, I Dare M.C.S. to Eat Alot Of Chocalate In Front Of Jith and Jith Can't Have any and Is Tied To Chair,I dare authoressess to give everyone SUPER WEDGIES!, and lastly Jith gets to go to CHOCOLATE WORLD!  
wow, cant wait to see how this ends out!  
P. IS PLANET! I ALSO HAVE POLL FOR THAT!**

Jith: well Hi back. And why do you know me but I don't know you? Gasp are you Somebody!?

Somebody: No

16 Kevin: maybe he/she is that black ninja over there.

Black ninja:…

(Black ninja runs off into walls and he is gone)

Jith: how did we miss him? The dude was in black and this whole room is WHITE far crying out loud! And I will not admit it! You have to give me a reason to why I should admit that Pluto which is not a planet why should I admit it is!?

Azmuth: I confused!

Charmcaster: but you'll go into dare shock!

Jith: no I wont see I said he has to give me a reason and didn't give a flat out NO so loophole, loophole I found a loophole!

M.C.S: I want strawberries…but oh well I get a lot of chocolate!

**SKLOLNK**

Jith: there's nuts in the chocolate!

M.C.S: I uh like uh nuts in my uh chocolate!

Jith: you've round it!

(Jith looks down)

Jith:…why am I in a chair? And why is the rope made out of garland?

M.C.S: well it Christmas time you ninny!

11 Kevin: ahh everyone run!

10 Gwen: why?

11 Kevin: I just read the next part of the R it's SUPER WEDGIES!!

(Jith and M.C.S look at each other)

Jith/M.C.S: what are wedgies?

Jith: I don't know but I got an idea!

(whistle cause hands are tied. And a giant wheel of cheese appears)

Jith: see it's wedge ish.

Vilgax: (pocks wheel of cheese and it starts rolling)

16 Kevin: oops

(It's rolling to the pool of Jell-O and EP)

EP: CRUD!

Jith: where's Chocolate world? I'm not good with maps!

**The chapter ends here. The rest is why this chapter took forever and why it was soooooo long!**

**M.C.S: I soooo sorry it took soooooo long to get this up we were-**

**Jith: lazy!**

**M.C.S: I was going to say busy!!!**

**Jith: lazy don't forget lazy!**

**AND KNOW WHY IT WAS A LITTLE NUTS!**

**Jith: You think (shoves another cookie in mouth) we're going to get complains!?**

**M.C.S: (Mouth full of cookies) hm hdewoj jldsjiofhew odjfowiehoi. **

**Sushi Guy: this is what M.C.S just said "Well I don't know. I want another cookie."**

**HEY Don't I get ONE!?!  
**

**Jith/M.C.S: Sure (throws cookies at Sushi Guy)**

**Sushi Guy: OW hey there hot be careful **

**Jith and M.C.S: SORRY!**

**AND HERE IS WHAT THE BEN 10 CHARTERS ARE DOING!**

**Everyone: this is the song that never ends it just go's on and on my friends Jith made us sing this not knowing what is was and now we have to keep singing this forever just be cause. **

**this is the song that never ends it just go's on and on my friends Jith made us sing this not knowing what is was and now we have to keep singing this forever just be cause. **

**this is the song that never ends it just go's on and on my friends Jith made us sing this not knowing what is was and now we have to keep singing this forever just be cause. **

**this is the song that never ends it just go's on and on my friends Jith made us sing this not knowing what is was and now we have to keep singing this forever just be cause. **

**PS: this chapter was 25 pages long thank you very much for reading it all the way. MARRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	14. To be Alien AGAIN!

M.C.S/Jith: OK ground rules!

Everyone: Oh boy!

Jith: OK we do not do Gwen and Ben as parings at all. K?

M.C.S: The star scanner is for laughs only please don't swear in your reviews.

Jith: Or we will have to ignore your review.

M.C.S: Cause we are Catholic. So please don't swear or ask us to do anything over K ratings.

Jith: and we only use charters from the series. Nothing from fics we have no time

10 Gwen: what about Somebody, Somebody else, The Sushi Guy and the Ninja?

Sushi Guy: I'm the narrator! Don't firer ME!!!

M.C.S: (pats Sushi Guys back) don't worries be happys.

Jith: Well if you catch Somebody or Somebody else you get to LEAVE!! TADA!

16 Kevin: and what about the Ninja?

M.C.S: If we didn't have the Ninja we'd have to…to…to eat raw toast!!!

15 Ben: What's raw toast?

Jith: Oh it's bread that's left on the table to long and it has this green hard stuff on it. That is raw toast.

Everyone: EEEWWW!

Jith: Now back to singing!!!!

16 Kevin: Please can we stop we've been singings for like ever!!!!

Jith: DUH! It's the song THAT NEVER ENDS! Gee you think you'd know that by now!

11 Kevin: how about a deal?

M.C.S: OOO I like deals is it for strawberries?

11 Kevin: Um…YES!

EVERYONE: KEVIN!!!

Jith: Liar! You don't have no Ichigos.

11 Kevin: your right I don't have ichigos? (11Kevins thoughts "what the heck is an ichigo?") Dude don't read my mind that's freaky!

10 Gwen: I think she means strawberries Kevin.

Jith: no I mean Ichigos!

Sushi Guy: I think everyone well everyone but 11 Kevin knows that Ichigos is another word for Strawberries.

M.C.S: 11 Kevin lied to me!!! For that you must um…um eat cookies till your tummy hurts!

Jith: NO he has to sing!!!

16 Kevin: WIAT what if we sing a different song instead?

Jith: like what?

M.C.S: (stop crying) Guys only doing it for some Doll!

All Gwens: I love that movie!

11 Kevin: oh boy. I have a bad feeling about this.

Jith: (snaps fingers and now they know the song) Man it feels good to do that again! Oh and I have to bring in Monster Kevin to play the fat guy!

M Kevin: RATS!!! I almost poisoned Tennyson!....Oh hi Ben!

Jith: (read M Kevin's thoughts) Why don't I have a Gwen? And I think Ben gonna kill me.

M.C.S: Poor M Kevin he doesn't have a Gwen!

M Kevin: What I didn't say-

Jith: she's right you need a Gwen too!! Let's see 16 Kevin gets 15 Gwen. 11 Kevin gets 10 Gwen. Sooo since you and 11 Kevin are the same age you get Lucky Girl!!!

10 Gwen: where'd you get logic out of that?

Lucky Girl: Why is there another me?

M.C.S: Cause you getting pared with Monster Kevin!!!!!!

Lucky Girl: who? (Sees M Kevin.)

Jith: Lucky Girl is thinking "Oh he looks like a plushy!"

Lucky Girl: I didn't say that!!

M Kevin: Plushy?

Jith: M Kevin in thinking "Well she looks like a plushy too! So we're a set!!!

M Kevin: no. n no, no I didn't!

M.C.S: SING! 16 Kevin your Nathan, 11 Kevin your Benny and M Kevin you're Nicely!

M Kevin: nicely what kindha name is Nicely?

11 Kevin: your name stupid.

16 Kevin: mini me just called monster me stupid. I should stop talking to myself.

Jith: back to singing Kevins

11 Kevin (Benny): Nathan or Kevin?, I cannot believe that a number one businessman like you Has fallen in love with his own fiancée… girlfriend…wannabe girlfriend…um friend?

16 Kevin (Nathan):Alright so Adelaide Um I mean Gwen!!!!, is my weakness, can't you be tolerant that I should have a weakness? Because this weakness is a sad condition that affects guys all over the world?. (now he's singing)

_Look, what's playing at the Roxy? I'll tell you what's playing in the Roxy. A picture about a Minnesota man so in love with a Mississippi girl, That he sacrifices everything and moves all the way to Malacksy. That's what's playing at the Roxy._

11 Kevin (Benny)he's singing now too: _What's in the daily news? I'll tell what's in the daily news. Story about a guy who bought his wife a small ruby, With what otherwise would have been his union dues. That's what's on the daily news_.

M Kevin (Nicely): um…(now he's singing too) _What's happening all over? I'll tell you what is happening all over. Guys sitting home before the computer who used to be something of a jock. That is what's happening all over_

All Kevins: _Love is the thing that has licked 'em?_

16 Kevin (Nathan): And it looks like I am just another victim.

Yes sir_, when you see a guy reach for stars in the sky, You can bet that he's doing it for some doll_

M Kevin (Nicely): _When you spot a john waiting out in the rain, Chances are he's insane, as only a john can be for a jane_.

11 Kevin (Benny): _When you meet a gent paying all kinds of rent For a flat that could flatten the Taj Mahal,_

16 Kevin (Nathan): _Call it sad, call it funny, but it's better than even money, That's the guy that's only doing it for some doll._

11 Kevin (Guess who he is yep Benny hm that sounds like Ben if you think about it): _When you see a Joe, saving half of his dough, You can bet they'll be minting it for some doll_,

M Kevin (Yeah, yeah it's Nicely): _When a bum buys wine like a bum can't afford,  
_

All Kevins: _It's a cinch that the bum is under the thumb of some little broad_

16 Kevin (OOO who could it be? Yes Nathan): _When you meet a mug lately out of the jug, And he's still lifting platinum for the roll,_

All Kevins (as their Charters for the song): _Call its hell, call it heaven, it's a probable twelve to seven That's a guy that's only doing it for some doll._

11 Kevin (He still Benny): _When you see a sport and his cash has run short, You can bet that he's been blowing it on some doll,_

M Kevin (same as who he was before. Nicely): _When a guy wears tails with the front gleaming white, Who the heck do you think he's tickling pink on a Saturday night_,

16 Kevin (Who's left after Benny and Nicely oh yeah Nathan): _When the lazy slob gets a good steady job And he smells from Vitalis and Barbasol_

All Kevins (as who they were for the song): _Call it dumb, call it clever, ah but you keep on forever,  
That's a guy that's only doing it for some doll, some doll, some doll, That's a guy that's only doing it for some doll._

M.C.S: YEAH!!!

All Gwens including Lucky Girl: Awe sweet!

**BEEP**

Lucky Girl: what was that?! And where the heck am I?

M.C.S: Oh yeah we didn't tell you. Well you in our fic thing where people ask question and give you guys dares! And that BEEP was to tell us we have a Review or as we call them R!

Lucky Girl: Oh sounds like fun!

Vilgax: What how could you possible think this could be fun you Co- wait you're a no ears tail… YOU CAT!

M.C.S: wow that's new.

Lucky Girl: Well I'm Lucky Girl so nothing can go wrong!

Azmuth: Oh how wrong can you be!

M.C.S: The R is from **1000GreenSun**

**:D :D :D**

Very funny!! LMAO!! I don't wear plaid and... YOU DIDN'T RECYCLE YOUR JELLO?!?!?! *Just Kidding*

I dare M Kevin to dress up like cupid and make people fall in love with each other using his magic arrow.. thingies... I dare Charmcaster to turn herself into a rabbit and pull herself out of a hat. I have a question for M Kevin. 'Why are you wearing plaid?'

PPMS!

Jith: SEE,SEE, SEE I TOLD YOU SHE'D GET MAD ABOUT THE JELL-O!!

Lucky Girl: huh? Why is she yelling about Jell-O?

16 Kevin: Trust me you don't want to get into it.

M Kevin: "Why am I wear plaid" you know that a good question. Jith?

Jith: it's slimming on you.

M.C.S: NOOOOOO! He's wearing plaid cause we did a macho contest and they had to dress up and all the Kevins were the Farmers.

Jith: OK M Kevin here's your bow and magic arrow thingies!

M Kevin: do I have to wear the diaper?

Lucky Girl: PLEASE Don't! It ruins the um…

Jith: (reading Lucky Girls mind) "your plushy mystic!"

Lucky Girl: Could you please not do that?!

Jith: NO

11 Kevin: Heehee she thinks you have a plushy mystic M Kevin haha!

M Kevin: oh shut it!

11 Kevin: But (Snicker, Snicker) She thinks you look like a Plushy!

M Kevin: That's it! (Takes arrow and bow and shoots 11 Kevin. But M Kevin's aim was waaaaaay off and he hit Vilgax instead)

Vilgax: MY BU-

Jith: Mom doesn't let was use that word!

Vilgax: (Sees Kraken) OO what a pretty horsy!

Everyone: HUH? ...

Jith: Hmm that was unexpected. OK now to bring in Charmcaster.

**POOF**

Charmcaster: hic a hic boo- WHAT NO you called me up in mid spell now it won't work it'll just boil over and be unless!

10 Gwen: what was the spell for?

Charmcaster: TO keep you idiots for bringing me back here! (Charmcaster looks down) WHY Am I A RABBIT!?

Jith: you have to pull yourself out of a hat!

Charmcaster: You have to be kidding me right?

Jith: Do I ever kid?

Everyone: YES!

Jith: I do?

Vilgax: Oh your such a pretty horsy aren't you! (Vilgax is petting the Kraken and the Kraken is acting like a BIG DOG!)

Jith: Oh Charmcaster here's a hat

Charmcaster: Fine! (Go's in hat and pulls on ears and…) TA-DA! There you happy?

Jith: WOW! You did great!

**-BEEP-**

Jith: Oh great it's from Fil.

(We had to take out some of the review for stuff that is not suitable for a K rated fic)

**Cross**

**Cross: WHAT THE! I know. I wanted to see them kiss and stuff!  
Gabriel: hmm, I KNOW! My dare is that Charmcaster and (alien Force) 15Ben have to be married for the whole story!**

**  
**DOOM STUFF NOT HERE

**  
Cross: . Anyway, EP KNOWS how to swim! I mean come on, he had to go and be underwater too and he fought stuff!  
Gabriel: Exactly. Also, the Jell-o that he hates is the food jell-o. The jelly. Understand?  
Cross: Also, I HATE IT WHEN YOU MESS UP AND PUT IN LOOPHOLES!  
Gabriel: Yeah, and NOW I want you to give EP back his powers! BUT, he can't hurt the authors. Only his enemies.**

Cross: HA! Beat THAT!  
Gabriel: As for the questions, YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED WHO'S MORE POWERFUL!: EP, Kevin11K, Alien X! ANSWER!  
Cross: YEAH!  
Gabriel: Also, I want the Kevins to be stuck inside a VERY small room with EP. HA! I HATE KEVINS! DIE!  
Cross: Uhh, he's crazy again. Also, we want to put in Ben Tennyson from the fic: 'Lost Hero'. It's T-Rated so you guys can read it. We ALSO want him there FOREVER. HA!  
Gabriel: YEAH! And did you know that Gwen had a CRUSH on Ben there? I'm sure that if she didn't know it was her cousin, she would be SO hitting on him. So Kevins, eat THAT! The Ben there is SO much better than you, and so much more mature! HA!  
Cross: So, you get the point. EP, Charmcaster and Alien force Ben, and Lost Hero Ben will be stuck in the story forever!  
Gabriel: And we would like to say THIS, Lost Hero Ben makes Kevin look like Miss Goody-goody-two-shoes. So Kevins-  
Cross: 'sweatdrops' Have you guys noticed that Gabe's gone crazy?  
Everyone: 'nods'  
Cross: I THINK he has a problem.  
Gabriel: 'starts laughing evilly'  
Cross: Yup, he's gone to the whack shack...

Jith: Ok so you know we will not bring in any characters from ANY fic at all! The only characters we will use are Ben 10 and Alien Force from now on. So EP will not be in any more chapters from now on. And we will never EVER do Ben Gwen parings…EVER! And we don't have time for reading fic so we can't write about the characters

And Kevin 11,0000 is the best!

M.C.S: Oh Gee Jith you don't have to be so mean. They didn't know, so lighten up will ya!?

Jith: no!

M.C.S: FINE go to your room!

Jith: WHAT?

M.C.S: if you're going to be mean then you can be mean in your room where we don't have to hear you so shoo, shoo.

Jith: Oh brother. Wait Charmcaster can never leave that's impossible!

M.C.S: Nothings impossible for a Possible.

16 Gwen: but you're not a Possible.

M.C.S: Oh Watz they figured me out but I do have an idea. (Types on keyboard)

**PING **

M.C.S: OK listen up YO!

Jith: what's with the BIG clock?

M.C.S: its name is Tick Tock!

Jith: HI TICK TOCK!

M.C.S: Shh yet me finish!

M Kevin: what's with this button forever?

M.C.S: IF YOU'D ALL JUST SHUT IT AND LET ME FINISH YOU'D KNOW!

Everyone: will be good.

M.C.S: thank you! Ok this is a 4EVER Clock or Tick Tock for shot-

Lucky Girl: but it has the same amount of word as 4EVER Clock.

M.C.S: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT INTERRUPTING!?!

Lucky Girl: I'll be quite.

M.C.S: Sigh ok Tick Tock is a Clock that will verify forever. Here let me explain Cross said Charmcaster had to stay here forever and marry Ben well here's when Tick Tock comes in you push this button and then timer will start and when it stops it will make a weird noise and forever will be up and it go's off randomly. TA-DA!

Charmcaster: OH let me push the button please!!??

M.C.S: NOO no, no, no it's my job to push the button I thought of it!

Charmcaster: What ever just push it!!

M.C.S: OK, OK (Pushes button and Tick Tock glows a 4EVER will end some time soon… maybe)

Sushi Guy: 15 Ben is here and he and Charmcaster are pretending to be marred! OH and Cross wanted them to kiss with description…Um Jith this is your specialty

Jith: (Evil smile! Oh and small evil chuckle) Ok lets see what loop holds we- No I can find hmm. Well Fil didn't say that is was not the candy-

M.C.S: JITH! He is getting really ticked at you so you better just do this one with on loopy holie thingys if you want to live!

Jith: Why he doesn't know who I am : P

16 Kevin: (shaking his head) she's digging her grave I tell you she's going to die young.

10 Gwen: well we can't let her die so I'll tell you about the kiss

Jith: No you WILL NOT

**-POOF-**

11Kevin: What did you with GWEN!!!

Jith: I sent her home. Now back to the loop hole Fil said **"I wanted to see them kiss" **Well if you want to see that I can not help you. You see this is a fan fic and the is no way for you to "**see them kiss"**

15 Ben: leave it to Jith to find a loop hole where there shouldn't be one.

M.C.S: OK Next R-

11 Kevin: Not yet Jith sent 10 Gwen away!

Lucky Girl: well if you think about it she sent her back to where we all want to be home!

11 Kevin: well if you put it that way ok.

Jith; Oh Kevin that's so sweet that you thought that! All bring her back!

11 Kevin: um you don't have to-

**POOF**

Jith: (runs over to 10 Gwen) Gwen you won't believe what 11 Kevin thought!

11 Kevin: NO don't tell her!

Jith: but it was a beautiful poem!

(Jith is whispering into 10 Gwen's ear and 10 Gwen is smiling happily)

M.C.S: OK on with the next R is for the one the only (drum roll please) **The Unknown Alias**

Lucky Girl: why do you like **The Unknown Alias**reviews so much?

M.C.S: he was our first reviewer.

Jith: no he wasn't. Our first reviewer was **The last Koneko-chan **he/she hasn't reviewed again though.

M.C.S: fine he was are fist darer with the **Vilgax and Ben tender 'I hate you but I have no other choice' hug. **That was gold we need more dares like that! Anyways his review said

**The Unknown Alias**

**Merry Belated Christmas!**

You know, in the season of the passed holiday, I hereby dare all of you to get each other Christmas gifts. You know, just for that warm fuzzy feeling. I'm interested to see what each of you guys would get for each other.

Here's my gift unto you: hypothetical ducks! These things can more or less be whatever you want it to be. There's one for everybody, inculding those who aren't there anymore.

Once more, Merry Christmas, and don't be afraid to not be politically correct!

Jith: hmm Belated Christmas yeah Belated Christmas to you too.

M.C.S: (Snicker, Snicker) I'm sorry but I just think that's funny. Hey Jith when do you think we're going to get this up?

Jith: Not this month.

M.C.S: you know when they read that it's going to be wrong 'cause this month will be that month and well it just gets confusing!

Jith: Me give my gift first!

M.C.S: don't you mean 'we'? See Jith paid for the envelop I paid for the card!

Everyone: yeah?

Charmcaster: I'm afraid to open it, it might blow up since Jith was the one who bought 'the envelop'.

M Kevin: HEY Look I got a get out of one dare free card!! SWEET!

11 Kevin: dude you opened it?

M Kevin: yeah it was given to me after all.

15 Ben: yeah and Jith bought 'the envelop'. They most do something!

Jith: OO 15 Ben right they do!

Everyone: WHAT!?!

Jith: You'll see.

Charmcaster: so how do you make the hypothetical ducks change?

15 Ben: GET THAT KNIFE OUT OF JITH HAND!

Jith: but it has a ducky handle.

Sushi Guy: for those who don't know Jith likes knifes and she looks like a psycho when she holds one. OOO my hypothetical duck is now chop-sticks!

10 Gwen: Please Jith change it into something else! You're scaring me.

Jith: Fine!

**SHING**

Everyone: AH SHE HAS A SWORD!

(Ninja Jumps out of nowhere and grabs Jith's sword)

Black Ninja: …

Jith: Hey that's mine!

Black Ninja: … (Black Ninja runs away and disappears into wall)

M Kevin: Freaky.

Sushi Guy: (hands everyone their gift) here

Vilgax: (He opened his first) AHHHHHH CHAOP-STICKS!!!! (Drops chop-sticks and runs for the hills that Jith and just poofed in)

15Gwen: what's with the hills

Jith: Oh well Vilgax had to hide somewhere from the evil chop-sticks! Mwhahahahaha

15 Gwen: you had sugar didn't you?

Jith: YEAH M.C.S gave me some candy canes for Christmas!

Sushi Guy: OK all the Gwens give your gifts to the Kevins.

16 Kevin: I got a plushy Gwen! (Hugs plushy)

11 Kevin: Look at my Plushy Gwen isn't she cute!! (Holds out Plushy so everyone can see)

M Kevin: WOW my Lucky Girl come with a heart charm that has a G+K on it!

(All Kevins go and hug their Gwens/Lucky Girl)

Sushi Guy: ok Kevins give Gwens your gifts.

(all Gwens get plushy of Kevins)

All Gwen: AWE their soooooo CUTE!

Sushi Guy: OK Azmuth give your gift to everyone.

Jith: Azmuth is here I thought we made him leave.

M.C.S: He's been trying to escape for the last eight pages.

Azmuth: why'd you have to go and blow my cover Sushi Head?!

Sushi Guy: (Sticks out tongue)

Jith: how did he narrate that and stick his tongue out at the same time?

Azmuth: fine here!

Sushi Guy: Azmuth gave everyone….What is this?

Azmuth: Keys to the door that 10 Ben smashed.

Jith: Ooooo there shiny!!!!

15 Ben: why did you make so many copes?

Azmuth: I lose my keys a lot.

Jith: OK 15 Ben your gift.

15 Ben: um ok here. (Gives everyone MR. Slushy coupons)

16 Kevin: um here's your gift Ben. (Hands him back MR. Slushy coupon and everyone else follows everyone but M.C.S)

M.C.S: I like slushy! HEY VILGAX WHAT ARE YOU GIVING EVERYONE!?!

Vilgax: I will not insult anyone for the rest of the chapter you… you… nice per..Person! (slams door to weird looking house kindah looks like a ducky)

Somebody: where did that house come from?

M.C.S: Oh that's Vilgax's hypothetical duck.

Jith: Somebody, Somebody else you have to give everyone a gift.

Somebody else: OK here.

Everyone: what are these?

Somebody else: there little jackets for you ducky's!

Somebody: Here and little booties too!

Azmuth: But Rubber ducky don't have feet!

Somebody: so?

Charmcaster: here (hands everyone their gift back) I don't want any of them so here have them back. But I'm keeping the duck! (So you know the Kevins and Gwens gave her How To Get Over Your Anger books. So all she kept was the get out of Dare free card and the hypothetical duck)

**BEEP**

Jith: Ok next R is from

**rultas**

**Okay, I just want to tell you that reading this chapeter was the first thing I did when I went here. I'm sorry for ignoring you but it's laziness. anyway, I'm not really gonna dare or ask a question. Just telling ya that I finally read it. Sorry for the long wait on Alien Reality Show, I'm writing the next bunch of chapters to make up for it...:)**

YEAH! So you know **rultas**writes **Ben 10 Alien Reality Show** and if you like this you'll LOVE hers!

­**-BEEP-**

M.C.S: YES another R it from **followthesmile**

Jith: OOO where's the smiles!?!

M.C.S: I don't know. Maybe she/he will tell us well she/he wrote

**This is a very interesting fan fiction. The grammar and spelling however, dissappointe me. Could you take the time to edit a bit more? Anyways, just for fun I'm going to do some dares.**

1) I dare 15-year-old Ben to dump Julie and make her cry and he can never get back together with her.  
2) I date 15-year-old Gwen and 16-year-old Kevin to start dating and can't break up.  
3) I dare Julie to jump off a cliff and get chased by the Sushi guy again.

Other than that keep making me laugh. :)  
K A T R I N A  
(followthesmile)

Jith: Wait you date 15 Gwen and 16 Kevin? Which is it!?!

M.C.S: and you complained about are spelling and grammar you spell '**dissappointe'** it opposed to be spelled disappoint.

Jith: yeah and we spelled are grammar and stuff just hows we wanted too.

16 Kevin: That sentence is wrong in so many ways!

15 Ben: And if it were up to me I'd never date Julie! She so… Powder Puff!

Jith: Julie whatever her last name is is a REAL PINHEAD! And since she never existed here and NEVER WILL we can make her cry! Sorry.

15 Gwen: well me and 16 Kevin are pretending to be marred so were technically dating. SEE (Shows off shiny ring to Lucky Girl)

Lucky Girl: Why aren't me and Kevy dating?

16 Kevin: Kevy?

M Kevin/ Kevy: I have pet name do you have a pet name? (sticks out tongue)

Jith: and since Julie never existed we can't chase her off a cliff but we can chase Vilgax! (Jith holds up Chop-Stick that I gave her and knocks on Vilgax's door) Little Pig little pig let me in!!

Vilgax: NO way you, YOU, YOU YOU!

**BEEP**

M.C.S: OO another R! Well while Jith tries to get Vilgax I'll read the next R it's from **Lil' Kitty-Katie**

**WEE!I love this story!it took me 3 days just to read it till 13! I'm sure this is going to funny as **Star scanner**!**

Questions:

1)Does Jith really have sugar high in real life  
2)Have you eaten strawberries with honey before?

Dares:  
1)I dare all of the Gwens to dress as maids with cat features and serve their masters,all of the kevins for 5 chapters!  
2)I dare Jith to make Vilgax into a human!  
3)I dare the authoresses to a fencing tornament.  
4)I dare all of the Bens to dive in a pool of melted marshmellow and get chowed by two hungry Vulpimancers(or Jith in this case)  
5)I dare all of the characters to beat up MCS and Jith without those two fighting back or running away.

I have offerings for everyone!

Gwens gets the Kevin plushies  
Kevins gets Gwen plushies  
Bens got a 3 year supplies of Mr Smoothie  
BummbleFreack gets his original form back  
MCS gets a dufflebag filled with strawberries  
Jith gets a 11 foot long gummyworm.

That's all and keep it up!  
PS I have faved the story and you!

M.C.S: WOW it took you tree days to read this Wow! Oh about the douse Jith go on sugar highs well let me tell you a story about that

**Once upon a time in a classified place with classified people Jith was eating ice cream and talking to the classified people when suddenly classified person said "Sugar!" and Jith started laughing so they said it again and Jith laughed again so the brought Jith to another classified person and show her it and Jith fell on the floor laughing! **

**THE END **

So there's your answer to douse Jith go on Sugar highs! And No I have not eaten strawberries with honey before. Hmm but I will try it and let you know when I do

Jith: But it has isn't happen since then! And yes some time… No a lot of time I'll go goofy. OK Gwens you have toserve the Kevins!

All Kevins: no we will not let that happen! We will set them free, we will serve to them!!

All Gwens: Awe Kevin you don't have to do anything!

(They all HUG)

Jith/M.C.S: AWE how Sweet!

Jith: OK! HEY VIGLY COME OUT YOU HAVE A DARE! AND YOU HAVE TO DO IT!!!!

Vilgax: Grr what is it, you…you oh forget it.

Jith: jut look in the mirror!

Vilgax: OHMIGOSH WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!

Jith: Oh well **Lil' Kitty-Katie**wanted me to turn you into a human so I did, now come our and show everyone!

Vilgax: But they'll laugh and call me names!

Jith: why do you care? You never cared before.

Vilgax: Because I can't squish them duh!

Jith: Oh come on it'll be fun!

Vilgax: Nope not gonna do it!

Jith: it's for the kids.

Vilgax: WHAT!? What do ankle biters have to do with me coming out!?!

Jith: Hey what's this button? (Points at button on Vilgax's house) 'Push this button to turn hypothetical ducks back to hypothetical ducks' OK! (Pushes button)

Everyone: GASP!

10 Gwen: the horror!

11 Kevin: He's everyone's worst nightmare!

Azmuth: What he looks like all the rest of you humans UgLy!

M Kevin: he looks like me math teacher.

Lucky Girl: your math teacher look like that!! Poor Kevy.

Sushi Guy: should I tell them all what he looks like?

Jith: NO its inhuman no one wants to know that he looks likes a lawyer! I mean like that.

Vilgax: what is this thing?! (Holds up briefcase)

Jith: it's a sign that sends terror into everyone's hearts.

Vilgax: this thing? How could such a small thing put terror in anyone's heart?

16 Gwen: you're a lawyer it comes with a lawyer image.

M.C.S: OK next is **I dare the authoresses to a fencing tornament.**

Jith: on guard my unworthy opponent!

M.C.S: Um Jith why do you have a picket fence?

Jith: DUH she/he said fencing tournament and ninja took my sword.

M.C.S: Lavvartae throw bologna!

Somebody: they misspelled something again!

Somebody else: La Var Tae?

Azmuth: HEY! WATCH IT JITH YOU ALMOST HIT ME!

Jith: Rats I missed.

M.C.S: I will beat you with my Chop-Sticks you unworthy opponent!

Jith: OOO good idea!

**SHAZAM**

Lucky Girl: what was that?!

11 Kevin: Hey I got my stop sign back!

10 Gwen: _**Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go**_!

Lucky Girl: why did you just say that?

10 Gwen: well since Jith and M.C.S are busy fighting each other…with chap-sticks…I get to be a sup author!

Lucky Girl: cool beans!

11 Kevin: OK the next dare on the list is **I dare all of the Bens to dive in a pool of melted marshmellow and get chowed by two hungry Vulpimancers(or Jith in this case)  
**

15 Ben: WHAT!?! But I'm only BEN HERE!

M Kevin: to bad Benny you do it…I'll even roast marshmallows for you!

10 Gwen: we should first get the kraken and the Jell-O out of the pool so _**Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go**_!

**POOF**

15 Ben: but I don't wanna go!

10 Gwen and 11 Kevin: it was the dare now go! (Their trying to push Ben in but his don't moving)

M Kevin: move it. (pushes Kevin asks Gwen to move and pickets up Ben)

15 Ben: oh no you don't you put me down!

M Kevin: no way this is the most fun I've had since I've gotten here! (throws 15 Ben in marshmallows)

15 Ben: hey this isn't bad. (sitting in marshmallows and slowly sinking)

M Kevin: Oops forgot to roast them!

15 Ben: NO, NO, NO, DON'T DO THAT!

M Kevin: aim…fire!

Sushi Guy: note no one can die in this fic so none of the fire actually hits him but he is covered in ash.

15 Ben: (shakes off ash and pats him self) I'm…I'm alive whew!

11 Kevin: OK Now **get chowed by two hungry Vulpimancers(or Jith in this case)**

Jith: you shell die! (Points Chop-Sticks at M.C.S)

M.C.S: Pulease (please) you couldn't kill me if I stood right in front of wave my arms like a psycho!

10 Gwen: Hey Jith you have to chase BEN!

Jith: HUH? (Sees 15 Ben climbing out of the marshmallows) OOO marshmallows yummy!

15 Ben: HUH? (Sees Jith) OH SHOOT! (Starts running for live)

Jith: Come back! State Puff!

15 Ben: HELP!!!

Vilgax: NO!

11 Kevin: well while Jith chases Ben will do the next dare on the list!

M.C.S: Hmm where is it?

15 Gwen: what are you looking for?

M.C.S: um nothing do du do.

11 Kevin: O…K the next part of the dare is **I dare all of the characters to beat up MCS and Jith without those two fighting back or running away.**

Jith/M.C.S: WHAT?!?!

Everyone: Sweet, Sweet revenge!!!!

Jith: WAIT!! First let's define the word beet!

M.C.S: (smacks Jith in the head) It's BEAT not BEET!

Azmuth: what's the different?

10 Gwen: the where their spelled! Duh!

M.C.S: so let's define the word beat!

1. Defeat somebody in a contest

Jith: so you have to beet up Somebody and not us!

Somebody: HEY!

M.C.S: 2. hit somebody or something repeatedly

Everyone: I'm for that ONE!!

M.C.S: Um wait there's more um 3. Be better then something.

4. Hit drum

Azmuth: hit drum? What the heck does that have to do with us beating you two up?

M.C.S: um I don't know. Moving on

5. set musical rhythm

6. flap wings

16 Kevin: wait a second I get the musical rhythm and the hit drum but flap wings what dose that have to do with it?

15 Gwen: um Kevin it's beat as in a bird beating his wings so it's a bird flapping his wings.

16 Kevin: HUH?

15 Gwen: never mind.

M.C.S: um 7. sail into wind

15 Gwen: OK now that one I don't get at all

M.C.S: nether do I um 8. Area somebody usually goes to.

Vilgax: alright this is ridicules!

M.C.S: wait there's more um 9. tired out.

Jith: and well there are a LOT more so **Lil' Kitty-Katie**you need to be WAY more Pacific!

10 Gwen: it's specific not Pacific. Pacific an ocean and well no one can be the ocean!

Jith: you sound like my mom.

M.C.S: so we can't do that dare until **Lil' Kitty-Katie**tells us which beat she/he wants!

Everyone: awe man!

10 Gwen: the next part of the dare is **I have offerings for everyone!**

Gwens gets the Kevin plushies  
Kevins gets Gwen plushies  
Bens got a 3 year supplies of Mr Smoothie  
BummbleFreack gets his original form back  
MCS gets a dufflebag filled with strawberries  
Jith gets a 11 foot long gummyworm.

That's all and keep it up!  
PS I have faved the story and you!

Jith: well that was kindha done already but heck plushys for all! And well Ben gets his 3 year supply of Mr. Smoothie! Awe BummbleFreackhas to be normal but his sooooooooo ugly!

M.C.S: fine wherever he is his normal!

_**Someplace not know to us**_

BummbleFreack: HA HA HA HA now I can get Ben he wont suspect a bumble bee to kill him

**Poof**

Ben 10: GhostFreack!

GhostFreack: Oh CRUD!

_**Back To US **_

Sushi Guy: OK while you we're gone here's what happen M.C.S got her strawberries and is now in a corner eating them really creepily, Jith is eating her (gulp) gummy worm and well the rest of us are hope something will happen and will be able to leave so we're not here when they go psycho!

**BEEP**

11 Kevin: Hey look an R

Sushi Guy: Oh please let me read it

11 Kevin: Uh Ok (hands me The Stop sign)

Sushi Guy: Ok this R is from **Master Hut ****HOORAY U UPDTAED! I LOVE HE NEW CHAPPY!**

10 Gwen: WOW I think that's our first review and no dare!

11 Kevin: wow your right

Everyone: freaky!

Vilgax: HEY what is this annoying thing stuck to my annoying human foot!!!???!!!

M.C.S: OH goody you found it!!!

Vilgax: Found what?

M.C.S: the R I lost earlier.

Azmuth: what R I don't remember the thing uh mu what's it beeping!

M.C.S: well I got it before it beeped and will then I lost it and forgot about it and know Vilgax found it YEAH!

11 Kevin: OK what dose it say?

M.C.S: it from **Plumalchemyst**** I DARE ALL GIRLS TO DO THE CARAMEL DANSEN**

Jith: OOOOH YEAH DA CARAMELDANSEN!!!!

M.C.S: did you know there are actually words to that dance/song!

Everyone: NO WAY!

M Kevin: Lucky Girl I think I'm going crazy. I hear weird music!

Lucky Girl: don't worry your not going crazy we all hear it too!

M.C.S/Jith: _do-do-do-oo, yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah_

All Gwens: OH BOY! (They start dancing)

M.C.S: _woman are you ready to join us now, hands in the air we will show you how come and try caramell will be your guide_

Jith_: be your guide_

M Kevin: Vilgax is freaking me out!

Azmuth: why the heck is he dancing?

Vilgax: Oh shut it I can't stop!

M.C.S: HEE HEE HEE HEE!

Jith: _So come and move your hips sing wha-a-a look at YouTube clips, do it La-la-la you and me can sing this melody_

All Gwen: _Oh-wa-a-a-a?_

M.C.S/Jith: _Dance to the beat Wave your hands together Come feel the heat forever and forever Listen and learn it is time for prancing Now we are here with caramel dancing_

Lucky Girl: _O-o-oa-oa  
_

15 Gwen:_ O-o-oa-oa-a-a  
_

10 Gwen:_ O-o-oa-oa  
_

Vilgax and Azmuth:_ O-o-oa-oa-a-a. _(M.C.S made them do it) This stinks you said it!

15 Gwen: _From Sweden to UK we will bring our song, Australia, USA and people of Hong Kong. They have heard this meaning all around the world_

Lucky Girly: _So come and move your hips sing wha-a-a Look at YouTube clips, do it La-la-la You and me can sing this melody_

10 Gwen: _So come and dance to the beat Wave your hands together Come feel the heat forever and foreverListen and learn it is time for prancing Now we are here with caramel dancin_

**Music**

10 Gwen: I can't see my eyes are stuck shut!

15 Gwen: speak fer yoors selffs (speak for yourself. her mouth is stuck in a smile)

Lucky Girl: this is fun (since she's Lucky Girl she can see and she can move her mouth)

M.C.S: _(Dance to the beat wave your hands together come feel the heat forever and forever listen and learn it is time for prancing now we are here with caramel dancing)_

Sushi Guy, Somebody, Somebody else: _U-u-ua-ua_

All Gwens: _U-u-ua-ua-a-a_

All Kevins: _U-u-ua-ua_

Vilgax, Azmuth, 15 Ben, Charmcaster: _U-u-ua-ua-a-a_

Everyone: _So come and dance to the beat Wave your hands together Come feel the heat forever and forever Listen and learn it is time for prancing Now we are here with caramel dancing... Dance to the beat Wave your hands together Come feel the heat forever and forever Listen and learn it is time for prancing Now we are here with caramel dancing_

Ninja: …

**M.C.S: Ok if you want to hear the song go to this web sight**

**.com/listen/Fn20GEiLV4k/caramell_caramelldansen_english_version_**

**Jith: and so you all know ones the Caramelldensen starts no one can escape from dancing it**

**Jith/ M.C.S: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**M Kevin: (Shoots the reader with he's cupid's arrow) MWHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	15. Opposite! or Normal?

(Jith is in a corner with cat ears and a tale and is holding her gummy worm and I think she purring. And M.C.S has her head in the duffle bag and is eating the strawberries like there is no tomorrow but with these two around you never know)

Vilgax: I want to LIVE! You pathetic excuse for an alien!

Azmuth: MWHAHAHAHA!! (Azmuth is chasing Vilgax who is still a human with a chainsaw)

11 Kevin: where'd Azmuth get the chainsaw?

10 Gwen: How can he lift it!?

Charmcaster: weren't you paying attention, that's Jith's realistic looking blowup chainsaw DUH!

Ben 15: WAIT! It blows UP!?!

15 Gwen: knowing Jith it probable douse!

10 Gwen: what is M Kevin, 16 Kevin and Charmcaster doing?

M Kevin: Shh we're making a trap for Somebody and Somebody else.

Somebody: You massed up on the right.

16 Kevin: oh thank… HEY GET HIM!

Somebody: Gotta go!

**BEEP**

10 Gwen: Hey it's our fist R it's from

**Plumalchemyst**

**HAHAHA CARAMELODY**

**anyway (drops a gummy bear the size of vilgax in the room and a giant bag of**

**ichigo)**

**Kevin age 11: Did you ever think you date gwen**

**Azmuth: can I hug you (i ish a girl not a boy)**

**Ben age 10: you got a werewolf alien a mummy alien and frankenstien alien but**

**where is the vampire alien I WANT A VAMPIRE ALIEN DANG IT**

**Grampa Max: Why did you marry an alien I mean she's pretty cool wish my**

**grandma could use energy power to fight that kick toosh**

**Grandma tennason: Can I worship your awesomeness (sneezes and blows up a**

**house) oops ^.^; misa is crazy psychic**

**Gwen age 10: want a spell book**

**Gwen 15: I still can't believe your an alien I think you owe Kevin an apology**

**after all you did keep telling him you weren't an alien**

**Kevin 16: I DARE YOU TO RUN AROUND SCREAMING I HAVE RAMEN IN MY PANTS FOR A**

**WHOLE CHAPTER**

**Jith: I hope you like the gummy bear**

**M.C.S: and you better like those strawberries i got**

**BYE ALL**

Jith: Gummy?

M.C.S: OOO GOODY, GOODY!

15 Ben: We're dead!

Lucky Girl: I don't get it why is it so bad if Jith as a gummy worm and M.C.S gets strawberries?

Jith: Gummy?

Azmuth: You'll find out.

Jith: OOO GOODY, GOODY MORE GUMMY! (Jith runs over and hugs the gummy bear and she sucking on the bear's paws. M.C.S pounces on the strawberries)

11 Kevin: OK to answer the first question **Kevin age 11: Did you ever think you date gwen **UH why do you think I talked to Ben in the first place?

10 Gwen: you wanted to meet me so you went though my goofy cousin. (Hugs 11 Kevin)

11 Kevin: next question. **Azmuth: can I hug you (i ish a girl not a boy)**

Vilgax: Why would anyone want to hug you shrimp!??!!

Azmuth: I'm NOT A- (suddenly someone runs up to Azmuth and hugs him and drops him and poofs away) AHHHHH STALKER!!!!

10 Gwen: next question **Ben age 10: you got a werewolf alien a mummy alien and frankenstien alien but**

**where is the vampire alien I WANT A VAMPIRE ALIEN DANG IT**

**POOF**

Ben 10: Please I beg you send me back to math class I don't wanna be here!!

10 Gwen: Well since you want to go so badly… no!

Ben 10: Come On Gwen I can't stand it here, there's no logic, no plotline and Jith scares me, she has ears and a tale she must had gummies!

11 Kevin:…

**(Jith and M.C.S forgot what they were going to put here^)**

10 Gwen: So Ben **Plumalchemyst **wants to know why you don't have a vampire alien.

10 Ben: I don't know.

15 Ben: wait do you mean like Michael Morningstar.

10 Eddie: Who!?

Somebody: who's 10 Eddie?

M.C.S: OOPS typo that was supposed to be 10 Ben.

16 Kevin: How did you get Eddie for Ben?

M.C.S: M M M? (That supposed to be 'I don't know' but her mouths full of strawberries)

11 Kevin: O..K? next question **Grampa Max: Why did you marry an alien I mean she's pretty cool wish my**

**grandma could use energy power to fight that kick toosh**

**POOF**

Max: (Looks that the question) I-fell-in-love. Why do you ask?

Jith: Hiss! (She's hissing at Grandpa Max)

10 Ben: why is Jith hissing at Grandpa?

10 Gwen: who knows, she'd probably hiss at the door…if we had one.

Jith: (sees Azmuth. And in Jith's mind Azmuth looks like a big stuffed toy mouse note she won't eat him she just wants to play with him)

Azmuth: thanks for narrating Sushi Guy! (Azmuth starts running as far from Jith as possible. And everyone knows Cats just love it when the toy is just out of their reach and now their off.)

16 Kevin: Wow Azmuth moves fast for a little guy.

M.C.S: Da da da da da dee dee dee dee dee da de dee dee dee da dee-

10 Gwen: M.C.S what are you doing?

M.C.S: theme music for the chase! Next question!

11 Kevin: **Grandma tennason: Can I worship your awesomeness (sneezes and blows up a house) oops ^.^; misa is crazy psychic**

**POOF**

Grandma Tennason: NO!

**POOFS away!**

Azmuth: That was your Grandma!?! She owes me five bucks!!

10 Gwen: OK? Moving on **Gwen age 10: want a spell book **um yes

**Gwen 15: I still can't believe you're an alien I think you owe Kevin an apology**

**after all you did keep telling him you weren't an alien**

15 Gwen: OK. (Looks at 16 Kevin) Kevin snicker,snicker I'm giggle (Falls on the floor laughing.)

16 Kevin: What!?! (turns and sees Jith sanding there like she didn't do I thing but unknown to 16 Kevin Jith was using her author powers and he now looks like this he has Elvis Presley hairdo, a pink shirt, clown shoes, a tale with a bow on it color orange.)

16 Kevin: WHAT!?!!? Gwen why didn't you say something?!?!

15 Gwen: To funny can't breath!

16 Kevin: Jith change me back!!! (Jith Looks at Kevin like she has no idea what he's talking about. And now he's chasing her!)

11 Kevin: Ok the last bit of the R **Kevin 16: I DARE YOU TO RUN AROUND SCREAMING I HAVE RAMEN IN MY PANTS FOR A**

**WHOLE CHAPTER**

**Jith: I hope you like the gummy bear**

**M.C.S: and you better like those strawberries i got**

**BYE ALL**

16 Kevin: (stops chasing Jith and looks at 11 Kevin) I have to say what!?!!

11 Kevin: you have ramen in your snicker snicker pants!

16 Kevin: OK? I have ramen in my pants I have ramen in my pants.

Jith: OK!

16 Kevin: What no AHHHH! (and now snicker snicker he really douse have ramen in his snicker snicker PANTS! Falls on floor dying of laughter)

M.C.S: Why is Kevin covered in noodles?

Vilgax: (he's also on the floor laughing) he has ramen in his pants!!

M.C.S: OH. (Go's back to eating strawberries)

**BEEP**

11 Kevin: snickering the next R is from **Kitty-Katie**

**LOLOLOLOL!This is stupidly fun!-**

Jith: I will not let the first one be done!

**I dare M Kevin to give Lucky Girl a ride on the back.**

**I dare all of the Kevin to beat up Vilgax **

**I dare Benny to pull Jith's hair**

**I dare all of the Kevin to kiss their Gwens and take them on a beautiful**

**holiday at the beach.**

**I dare...MCS to jump into a pool of strawberries!**

**That's all I think…Yep!**

M Kevin: OK Lucky Girl hop on!

Lucky Girl: Goody!

M.C.S: aw sweet!

10 Gwen: **I dare all of the Kevin to beat up Vilgax **

M Kevin: but I'm giving Lucky Girl a piggy-back-ride!

11 Kevin/16 Kevin: will do it!!!

Vilgax: I hate you Ketty-Katie!! (Kevins pull out their chop-sticks and Vilgax heads for the hills)

10 Gwen: **I dare Benny to pull Jith's hair**

Jith: Hey how did you know I have hair!?!

10 Ben: you want me to pull Jith's hair!! Are you NUTS! If I did that she'd kill me or something worse!! Sorry No way huh hu!!!

Azmuth: how can something be worse then death?

10 Ben: Do you have to ask MR. Stuffed Toy Mouse!!!!

10 Gwen: **I dare all of the Kevin to kiss their Gwens and take them on a beautiful**

**holiday at the beach.**

16 Kevin: Hey could you make up your mind!

11 Kevin: yeah do you want us to beat up Vilgax-

M Kevin: or take the Gwens to the beach!?!

Sushi Guy: all Kevins stop and think for a second.

All Kevins: Gwens to the Beach!!!

10 Ben: NO don't leave me here!!!

Azmuth: Take me I'm smaller!!!

**POOF**

Sushi Guy: all the Kevins and Gwens are gone. And just so you know here are the people/aliens that are here Vilgax (he's still human) Azmuth, 10 Ben, 15 Ben, Grandpa Max, Charmcaster, Jith, M.C.S Somebody, Somebody else, me and the Ninja

Ninja:…

M.C.S: HEY they didn't finish the dare!!!

15 Ben: what do you mean?

M.C.S: it says they gotta kiss first!!!

Charmcaster: trust me they are.

Jith: OOO Charmy that's the fist time I think you've talked!!

Charmcaster: don't call me Charmy! Can I be a sup author since 10 Gwen and 11 Kevin are gone?!

M.C.S: yeah you and Azmuth!!!

Azmuth: yeah. First things first! Need to change these here walls, add a door-

Charmcaster: idiot. **ZAP **(Azmuth now has sup author duck tape over Azmuth's mouth) the last of the dare is **I dare...MCS to jump into a pool of strawberries!**

**That's all I think…Yep!**

Charmcaster: is that even a dare!?

M.C.S: YEAH! (Jumps) OW strawberries sniff sniff hurt ME!!!

Jith: then eat them show them no mercy destroy your enemies!!!

M.C.S: OK! (And is now eating the strawberries…again honestly where douse she put them all!)

**BEEP**

Charmcaster: wow my first R as sup author snicker snicker Azmuth is funny… of course making marshmallows rain on his head might have something to do with it OK back to the R **The Unknown Alias**

**(Claps loudly.)**

**Yeah! Caramelldansen! Another joy given to us by Sweden.**

**Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day!**

**My dares this time around are a bit more simpler. I've been wondering what if**

**certain Omnitrix aliens were to meet... Specifically Ghostfreak and Big Chill**

**or Ditto and Spidermonkey. If that's okay with you ladies.**

**Also, can you tie 15 Ben and Charmcaster together and leave them hanging from**

**a rope bridge over a river of soda? You know, just to torture her for old**

**time's sake?**

**Lastly, candy hearts to everyone!**

**To the holiday of love, and the aniversary of Aerosmith's reunion!**

**Signed, sing, and sung by,**

**-The Unknown Alias**

**(Warning: Offer not valid in the Underworld. Go Christians!) **

Jith/M.C.S: YEAH! HE SAID GO CHRISTIANS!!!

Jith: YEAH I get to bring Bumblefreack BACK!!

M.C.S: Jith we turned him back to normal remember?

Jith: NOOOOOOO! Wait I have an idea I'll shrink them and they'll both be in the bottle but they'll be normal…well as normal as they can get.

**POOF**

Big Chill: Whhatts going on?

Ghostfreack:_ wonder pets wonder pet we're on our way-_

Jith: _to help a baby animal and save the day we're not to big and we're not to small but when we work together we've got the right stuff!_

Ghostfreack: I wasn't singing that!!

Big Chill: snicker snicker thenn whhatt were yoo singing?!

Azmuth: (he got the sup author duck tape off) I can't believe it you were watching wonder pet!!! (Falls on the floor laughing)

Ghostfreack: When I get out of here I'm going to take you over and…and make you watch it!! And besides I wasn't watching it I was being tortured!

Big Chill: But why were you singing if you were being tortured!?

Ghostfreack: no comment.

Big Chill: Whhere are wee?

M.C.S: WOW it's been a while since we had someone who didn't know what was going on!! But you're in mine and Jith's Question and Dares fic thing. We need a better name then that! And **The Unknown Alias **want to know what would happen if some aliens were to meet so that's why you're here!

Big Chill: Swweet! Can I have one of those strawberriess?

M.C.S: NO Mine! (Hugs strawberries) My preciousss!!

Big Chill: Sheesh you need to chill dudeET!

Azmuth: Ok let's finish this! **Also, can you tie 15 Ben and Charmcaster together and leave them hanging from**

**a rope bridge over a river of soda? You know, just to torture her for old**

**time's sake?**

Charmcaster: what kind of soda?!

M.C.S: Grape! No one likes Grape!

Azmuth: Grape soda! I LOVE GRAPE SODA!!!!

M.C.S: well no one but Azmuth!

Azmuth: HAHAHA I get to tie them UP!!

Jith: No you have to say something weird if you want to use your sup author powers!

Azmuth: Oh phooey!!! Wait Charmcaster didn't have to say anything!!!

Jith: Yeah she did! She has to say **ZAP!** DUH!

M.C.S: OK Azmuth you have to say ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ!! (If you have ever seen Sesame Street when Big Bird sees the alphabet that's how you say it!)

Azmuth: ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ! tie Ben and Charmcaster together over soda!

M.C.S: Grape soda!

Azmuth: grape soda.

**POOF**

Charmcaster/15 Ben: Oh we're over Grape soda what will we do.

Charmcaster: yeah I thought this was supposed to tortureme? So why am I tied up to him?... I didn't mean that the way it sounded!

15 Ben:…

Big Chill: snicker snicker your blushing Ben!

15 Ben: no comment

Azmuth: yeah, yeah so he likes her gee who didn't know that? I'm finishing the R

**Lastly, candy hearts to everyone!**

**To the holiday of love, and the aniversary of Aerosmith's reunion!**

**Signed, sing, and sung by,**

**-The Unknown Alias**

**(Warning: Offer not valid in the Underworld. Go Christians!)**

Jith: Yuck candy hearts!

M.C.S: (jabs Jith with elbow) Jith be polite! Say thank you!

Jith: (sticks tongue out at M.C.S)

M.C.S: (glares at Jith)

Big Chill: whhos 'Aerosmith reunion?'

**BEEP**

Azmuth: I'm going to read the next R before M.C.S glares a hole right though Jith's forehead! this R is from **followthesmile**

Jith: me no see them where are the smiles!?! (She's talking about the reviewers name followtheSMILE)

Azmuth:

**Thanks for putting my review in! Sorry if I sounded like a Grammar Natzi**

**though, guess that's what really bugs me.I realized that I spelt some things**

**wrong. Please excuse mine as I wrote that on my iPhone. You guys don't have an**

**excuse, take pride in your story. I'm not flamming you just giving you**

**concrit. How I spelt disappoint cracks me up. You see I study ballet and**

**Pointe is when you go on your toes. It's habit that I add an 'e' to the word**

**point. Everything else you can blame on my phone. **

**- K A T R I N A **

**(followthesmile)**

Jith/M.C.S: Sure blame the phone.

Jith: yeah it's never the person's fault it's always the machine!

**BEEP**

Azmuth: wow at the rate we're going will be done in time for dinner!

M.C.S: Um Azmuth we've been doing this chapter for about 2 months, will be lucky if we're done by today!

Azmuth: you mean I missed dinner?!

Jith: yeah about 306 dinners!

Azmuth: AH!

Charmcaster: could you just read the R I'm getting bored up here.

M.C.S: OH here! (Hands R to Charmcaster)

Charmcaster: this R is from **Cross**

**Cross: You guys are SO DEAD! **

**Gabriel: And what is your plan?**

**Cross: Flaming them of course! Bring in the flames! FLAME TIME!**

**Gabriel: 'suddenly sweatdrops' You. Shouldn't have said that...**

**'suddenly, an explosion occurs and everyone is blown away. when the smoke**

**clears, there is a figure in a **starscanner** magma colored battlesuit with a long red**

**scarf'**

**Flame: ALRIGHT! Who called the exterminator!**

**Cross: OH **!**

**Flame: 'notices where he is' Wait a minute. This isn't a warzone...WHO IN THE**

**NINE **starscanner** MADE THE MISTAKE OF SUMMONING ME HERE?!**

**Cross: AH! 'runs away'**

**Flame: YOU! 'speeds up to Cross' Starburn kick! 'his right foot burns in blue**

**fire and he kicks cross out of the atmosphere as a burning streak' NOT DONE**

**YET! HIDDEN ART! METEOR! 'a meteor intercepts Cross's flight and he gets hit**

**and falls back to Earth then the meteor falls on him' 'Flame turns his back on**

**the explosion, his scarf fluttering in the breeze'**

**Gabriel: Ouch. That has GOT to HURT!**

**Crimson: 'comes in and notices the destruction' I came at a bad time didn't**

**I?**

**Gabriel: Yup.**

**Crimson: Poor Cross. It's gonna take a long time for him to heal from that.**

**And that is if he's still alive...**

**Flame: This is somekind of dare story right? Well, I'm gonna go and make a**

**few dares. Wait for my private message! 'SUPER EVIL LAUGH'**

**Gabriel and Crimson: 'shivers'**

Jith: we waited for your PM but you didn't send one…or is M.C.S's PM turned off again?

Azmuth: HEY there's no dare or question in this one!!

Jith: and if M.C.S's is turned off you can PM me I know my is on!

**BEEP**

Azmuth: another R and it's from **Master Hut**

**LOL! NICE CHAPTER! Ok i dare u guys to give the black ninja (and no u can't**

**dress up as him/her or pretend to be it) 20 POUNDS OF CHOCALATE!MUAHAHAHAHAAnd**

**watch what happens hehe. AND NO LOOPHOLES!You got me on the last with that. U r very smart. **

**And dare everyone to anger MCS until she EXPLODES!BWAHAHAHAHAH (by the way she can explode anything hint hint wink wink) and again no loopholes. And for pluto for sure it was known as a planet so howbout i dare u admit it WAS a**

**planet at least,NO LOOPHOLES.**

**well i think i got that no loophole clear. and lastly a question, what do u**

**guys think my name means and yes it can be hilarious, offensive, whateve. PPMS**

Jith: OK time to give the Ninja his chocolate! (Puts 20 pounds of chocolate down and waits for Ninja)

Ghostfreack: how do you know he's even gonna come?

Jith: cause we have all this chocolate (turns and sees Black Ninja drop the last wrapper in a perfectly neat pile)

Big Chill: Hhow did hhhe do that?

Black Ninja:…(bows and runs off and vanishes into background)

Big Chill: freaky!!

Azmuth: OK so nothing happed. The next part of the dare is

**And dare everyone to anger MCS until she EXPLODES!BWAHAHAHAHAH (by the way she can explode anything hint hint wink wink) and again no loopholes**

Jith: OOO I know how to make her explode I know how to make her explode!!

Grandpa Max: (he's here I he needs to say something) where is M.C.S?

Everyone: HUH?

15 Ben: hey why is that bed shaking!? And can we get down now?!

Charmcaster: I'm getting dizzy.

Jith: (walks over and lifts covers and looks under bed and sees M.C.S hiding) why are you under here M?

M.C.S: Cross scares me!

Jith: oh. Well I'm gonna make you blow up now!

Vilgax: and how do you plain to make her so angry she blows up?

Jith: oh while Vilgy she's my sister I know everything about her!

Vilgax: don't call me that you pathetic excuse for a life form!!

Azmuth: whoa call the news crew Vilgax didn't call her a farm animal!!

Jith: Now to make M.C.S blow up! (snaps fingers and Masaya Aoyama appears)

Masaya *the cheese head*: Hey who put this gummy worm in this meadow of flowers!? That's littering!!!

**KABOOM!**

Sushi Guy: M.C.S blows up and when the smoke clears she is wearing the scariest hitman outfit-

Jith: HitWOman!!

Sushi Guy: fine scariest hitWOman

15 Ben: that's politically incorrect because gentlemen don't hit woman.

Charmcaster: and what do you call when we fight!!?

Sushi Guy: Shush and let me finish! Anyways she's wearing the scariest hitwoman outfit you ever did see with the words 'Masaya Aoyama Must DIE!!'

M.C.S: Tree hugging Hippie Masaya Aoyama must DIE!!! (shoots Masaya and he blows up)

Jith: YEAH Masaya Aoyama is de…you turned him into a flower!

M.C.S: (she's now back in her pink princess of perkiness outfit) watch! (pick flower turned Masaya and started taking the pestles off) Masaya dead now he's deader he's dead now he's deader!

Jith: OOO I want to do that! (Takes flowers from M.C.S and shreds it) boy that was FUN! Lets do it again! Masaya Aoyama comes back!

**POOF!**

Masaya: OH what just happened?

M.C.S: Masaya Aoyama must die BANG. He's dead now he's deader he's dead now he's deader!

Jith: OOO again!

Sushi Guy: well this is disturbing I don't want to be on their hate list oh and so you now this is like roadrunner the wolf never dies he just get's blowup and put back together…but it's probably still hurts!

Azmuth: O…K? let's finish the R before they decide to do that to any of us! **And for pluto for sure it was known as a planet so howbout i dare u admit it WAS a**

**planet at least,NO LOOPHOLES.**

**well i think i got that no loophole clear. and lastly a question, what do u**

**guys think my name means and yes it can be hilarious, offensive, whateve. PPMS**

Jith: HEY genius who did you dare!!

10 Ben: and it doesn't matter if you say no loopholes she makes it her job to find them just to annoy you!

M.C.S: and your name well sorry but I thought you were a boy and when I read **Master Hut **I think Master Hun from teenage mutant ninja turtles.

Jith: Funny name! and I thought you were a boy too!

Jith/M.C.S: SORRY!

**BEEP**

Charmcaster: that **ZAP **(Charmcaster and 15 Ben are now free)

15 Ben: why didn't you use your sup author powers sooner!?

Charmcaster: cause. And I get to read this R (takes r from Azmuth)

**1000GreenSun**

Jith: so you tree hugging hippie do you know Masaya Aoyama?

M.C.S: Jith! You are so rude she already told you she's not a tree hugging hippie!

Jith: that's what she wants you to think!

Charmcaster: back to the R

**Funny! Your work is always hilarious! **

**I dare everyone to act the opposite of what they are for a chapter. I dare**

**Gwendolyn and M Kevin to get married! And I dare Charmcaster to kiss the Ben**

**of her choice.**

**PPMS!**

**OPPOSITE BAM!**

Jith: I'm so sorry **1000GreenSun** I never should have made fun of your name please forgive me!!

Big Chill: Let me out let me out let me out!!

Ghostfreack: this place is AWESOME!! CAN I LIVE HERE!

Vilgax: flowers for everyone you are nothing what so ever like a farm animal!!

Azmuth: 2 + 2= fish!

Charmcaster: I don't wanna kiss 15 Ben! I wanna kiss Ghostfreack! (note acting opposite this is your fault…wait I'm the narrator what is my opposite)

Somebody/Somebody else: we're lazy we don't care if we get caught!

Sushi Guy: OOOHHHMMMM I busy pondering eternal enlightenment to bother tell everybody what you numskulls are doing!

M.C.S: I will rule the world and there aint nothing you ninnys can do about it!!

Jith: M.C.S that's mean!

Max: Bugs are gross bugs are gross!

**SHAZAM!**

Lucky Girl: what's going on? (Note since Lucky Girl and M Kevin came in after everyone was opposite their still the same we just couldn't have them hate each other) 10 Ben why are you narrating?

10 Ben: Because I care about people and helping out and being a heroes not about the glory it's about the happiness of others!!

M Kevin: Hmm Hey Ben I want a soda I need it for my happiness!

10 Ben: Ok oh right oh buddy old pal old chum!

M Kevin: you know what Lucky Girl 10 Ben is scare this way!!!

**POOF **

Lucky Girl: (sees that she in a wedding dress and has a ring and sees M Kevin in a tux) OO Kevy we're married!!

M Kevin: YEAH! Let's go sweetie! Make me dinner.

Lucky Girl: No.

M Kevin: sorry please make me dinner?

Lucky Girl: Oh OK!

**PEEB note opposite!**

Ghostfreack: OOO YEAH, YEAH!! We got a review what a joy filled day!! (he's dancing around the bottle his stuck in)

Big Chill: would you stop you idiot!!

Jith: Oh no you guys are in a bottle let me let you out and make you normal size

**FOOP note opposite**

Ghostfreack: OK the R says **Second daughter of Eve**

**Hehehe! I really wish I could help torture them, it looks like so much fun!**

***Looks wistfully at the tortured people.***

**Eve**

Jith: I'm not mean and right now I'm giving everyone my giant gummy worms and bear to show them how sorry I am!!

Everyone: HAEY note opposite!

Azmuth: (Walks up to 15 Ben) what is this thing?

15 Ben: that would be your arm!

Azmuth: are you sure!?

15 Ben: you know your right it douse look more like a foot!

Azmuth: thank you (walks on hands and walks away!)

15 Ben: where's Julie? I like Julie!

Everyone: Gasp!

Everyone: good for you we all love Julie here we think she's GREAT (Note opposite, opposite, OPPOSITE)

**PEEB not opposite**

Vilgax: OOO let me dear friend who looks nothing like a cow

Charmcaster: Sure!

Vilgax: this ones from **.Rose**

**LOL!! I love this story... or whatever it is... so anyway this is the first**

**story I'm reviewing. Yay!! Oh and I dare you to put Vilgax in a box full of**

**chop-sticks. Can't wait for the next chapter!**

**.Rose**

**P.S. OMG LOOK IT'S RAINING STRAWBERRIES AND CHOCOLATE!!**

**P.P.S You guys should really debate weather Pluto is a planet or not and see**

**what the Ben 10 characters think.**

M.C.S: Oh joy you reviewed us first yeah whatever. (note opposite)

Jith: YOU MEAN M.C.S! We think it's GREAT that **.Rose **decided to review are weird funny story! We thank you very much.

**FOOP note opposite**

Vilgax: (He's now in a box with a lot of chop-sticks) OH hello dear chop-sticks can I give you a flower? Come on now don't be shy. (note way opposite)

M.C.S: HEY! Make it stop raining already and I don't like ichigos! (note way opposite)

Jith: eww chocolate it bad for you and ew it's in the grape soda that's bad!! And why should we debate about Pluto we're all equal. **Please review us again and ask us to do the debate when we're not opposite cough um this was um cough not part of the story cough, cough!**

Big Chill: Remind me NEVER to let her lie for me!!

Jith: Oh come on I'm really good at it…I mean oh you're so right!

**SLAT!**

10 Ben: My fish my beloved fish I get to slap people with…but I don't want to do that. Douse anyone want to slap me!?! (note see Ask Ben 10 chapter 4 Snapping Fingers)

M.C.S: I'LL DO IT!!!!

M Kevin: HEY ME TOO! (note he came after opposite ray thingy so he not opposite and don't anyone of you complain about me grammar and what not!)

M.C.S: (grabs fish and hit Ben out cold)

M Kevin: ah nuts. Hey Sushi Guy you what this (holds up fish)

Sushi Guy: AHHHHH Raw dead fish get it away from me!

**PEEP what up!**

Jith: Thing uh mu what's it CAN TALK!!!!!!

**YO note opposite! It couldn't talk before hahaha! Yo I got a review for ya'll and I gonna rap it to ya!**

Everyone: get that R away from HIM…IT!!!!

Vilgax: Got it…now what?

M.C.S: Give me that! This R is from **xSecret-Magicx **

**OMG! I LOVE IT! YOU MUST MUST MUST PUT UP NEXT CHAPTER! Now for dares I dare**

**10 Ben to be handcuffed to charmcaster, and both must be dipped in chocolate,**

**strawberry juice, honey, and marshmellow cream!**

**I LOVE YOUR FIC!**

Charmcaster: But I wanna be with Ghostfreack!!!

10 Ben: I will do my duty and handcuff myself to Charmcaster!! (puts handcuffs on him and Charmcaster)

Charmcaster: But I don't wanna!!!!

10 Ben: and I will jump in first!!!! (jumps in while dragging Charmcaster and then climes out)

Charmcaster: now look at me I look weird!!!

M.C.S: EWWWW! Juice, honey and marshmallows yuck you eats that stuff (note opposite but you probably knew that so I don't think I need to tell you again)

Jith: it's got hair in it! (Jith sees strawberry and pops it in her mouth note she hates them but do it opposite thingy she doesn't hate them and they will make her nuts but not like before and not like M.C.S)

Jith: (Looks at Vilgax) doesn't it take a long time?

Vilgax: long time?

Jith: Yeah from your fur to fallout and grow back again?

Vilgax: I don't have any fur.

Jith: so it douse take a long time!

Vilgax: what are you talking about?

Jith: you know when you fur falls out doesn't it take a long time to grow back? (if you have ever heard Jungle Jam and Friends when Katy went to RazzleFlabben Island at one point she asks this question so if you know what RazzleFlabben Island is you'll know what she's talking about…maybe)

M.C.S: I notice we've miss a few holidays so here's a big good wish holiday shout out thing!

Jith: Merry Christmas!

Everyone: Happy New Year!!!! Happy Groundhog's Day!!! Happy Valentine's Day!!! 


	16. Not Chapter 16

**M.C.S: OK sorry we haven't put up the next chapter in so long things have been busy. **

**Jith: I don't see the point of putting these things up all it douse is get the readers hopes up when they get the e-mail saying new chapter and they find out that it's just us saying were working on the next chapter but we're really not cause we're typing this to let everyone know that we will hopefully get it up soon or we won't get it up for a long, long, long time and so all we do is sit here and type telling you that this is not the chapter you've been waiting for and it's just us saying that we haven't forgotten when how can we forget since we've gonnen threats, THREATS to type this thing!! **

**M.C.S/Jith: April Fools welcome to chapter 16 **

**: we really had you going for a second didn't we?**

**Jith: Marry Christmas!**

xaxaxaxa

Jith: Ok this is how were going to do the story from now on! All the animals realize that Millard is the smarts and treat him like a king, and do all his choughs from him and feed him bites of banana cream pie while fanning him with palm leaves.

M Kevin: I ani't no animal!

Sushi guy: you ani't no human either!

**PEEB note opposite**

Vilgax: this R is from

**The Unknown Alias**

**SUPER SPLEE!  
Anyway, first thing first. If not done already, I hereby dare the 'opposite dare' to be undone.  
Secondly, I dare The Ninja and The Sushi Guy to go against each other in an epic battle! (What the battle shall be is up to Max.)  
Thirdly, I dare Vilgax to juggle active stink bombs!  
Fourthly, I dare Charmcaster to perform the sugarplum fairy dance number form Swan Lake.  
Fifthly, I dare 10 Ben and 15 Ben to face each other in a rock off. The winner gets a pie of their choice!  
And now finally, just for the fun of it...  
(Alias summons an ice cream factory and makes it explode, raining ice cream of all flavors everywhere.)**

Have fun my entertaining companions!  
-The Unknown Alias.

**POOF everyone is now normal**

Vilgax: (he is now in a corner) they are all cows they are cows they are all cows!

Charmcaster: (looks at Ben 10) you drag me into chocolate, strawberry juice, honey, and marshmellow cream! You are soooo DEAD!!!

Jith: opposite or not that still sounds bad.

M.C.S: speaking of which I tried strawberries and honey and it tested yucky.

Jith: OK and back to the dare. And epic battles are always at the end of a story so will do it and the end of our story!

M.C.S: Jith that is the dumbest loophole I think you've done! We don't know when this stories going to end!

Jith: OOPS I mean the end of this chapter (note she really did say this)

10 Ben: hey who's reading the R?

M.C.S: Oh Vilgax was but now that everything's back to normal or as normal as it gets. He's in the corner say that we're all cows.

Jith: Look I still have the flower he gave me…but I think its dead and it's made of acid. Here Ben catch!

M.C.S: OK since were doing the epic battle later the next part of the R is **Thirdly, I dare Vilgax to juggle active stink bombs!**

Jith: OK Ben take off you socks

10 Ben: I can't. Gwen and Vilgax ate them!

M.C.S: oh yeah that was in 'chapter 5 Gummy?'!

Jith: Well I think we still have Vilgy Diaper?

Everyone: WHAT!!!

Jith: You know I poofed a diaper on him so that Charmcaster would do the dare in chapter 4 'Snapping Fingers'.

M.C.S: NO!!!

Jith: Fine. But so all of you know there was nothing in it.

M.C.S GOOD!!!

Jith: Wait WE could-

M.C.S No! What we will do is give him just plain stink bombs!!!!

Vilgax: YES please just plain stink bombs!!!!!!!!!

**POOF**

Sushi Guy: Vilgax is now juggling active stink bombs! Oh wait he can't juggle oh no oh no they go's one!

**BOOM**

M.C.S: EEEWWW it stinks in here!

Jith: is this your idea of some sick joke!?

Lucky Girl: Help can't breath! Ben socks smells better then this!

M Kevin:…( I think he fainted)

Max: smalls like jitterbugs.

10 Ben: EEEWWW and you eat them!

Jith: that's it we're moving!!!

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQ (it doesn't make a sound with out U so try and figure that one out!!) **

Sushi Guy: My eyes!

And here's is the list of charters that are here and if their names no here then their not here and we left them! Charmcaster, 10 Ben, 15 Ben, Lucky Girl, M Kevin, Max, Azmuth, Ghostfreak, Big Chill, Vilgax, Sushi Guy, M.C.S and Jith

Azmuth: well that's an interesting shade of red. You just look and go I'M AWAKE!

Big Chill: it is interesting isn't it? It's the brightest red I ever did see. Cool!

M.C.S: Jith what made you pick this color? I can't see a thing!

Jith: Hmm it was free OK!?

Ghostfreak: No it is not OK I hate the color red!

Jith: I'm keeping it!!

M.C.S: OH no your not! I'm not gonna go around squinting for the rest of this thing! (Snaps fingers)

Everyone: OWW! M.C.S!!! Why the heck did you make it rain paint can!!!???

Jith: and paint brushes.

M.C.S: Dang it was supposed to change the wall color! Well just paint the walls with it!!!

Jith: I got green!

Big Chill: I got blue!

Azmuth: silver!

Lucky Girl: light blue!

M Kevin: I got…red? I think it's a darker shade of red…no just red!

Charmcaster: purple.

Max: orange.

Sushi Guy: wall paper!

Vilgax: White!

10 Ben: we just got out of a white room why did you pick white?

Vilgax: I just pick white you COW!

10 Ben: OK well I pick black!

15 Ben: dude you just went opposite of Vilgax! So I pick light green.

Ghostfreak: PINK!? Why did I get stuck with PINK!!!!

Jith: So I can do this (pick Ghostfreak up and dips him in pink paint)

Ghostfreak: WHY YOU LITTLE-

Jith: look who's talking. (if you remember Jith shrunk him so he'd fit in a bottle again. Oh Big Chill is shrunk too but he likes it he thinks it cool so I guess his name should be little Chill)

M.C.S: OK back to the R **Fourthly, I dare Charmcaster to perform the sugarplum fairy dance number form Swan Lake**

Jith: while painting!

Sushi Guy: Charmcaster is now doing the dance while she's painting and she's getting paint everywhere.

15 Ben: Hey Charmcaster you got paint allover me!

Charmcaster: oh shut it Ben!!!!!!!!!!!

M.C.S: well while Charmcaster douse that will finish the dares. The next part is **Fifthly, I dare 10 Ben and 15 Ben to face each other in a rock off. The winner gets a pie of their choice**

Jith: fine there's a rock knock each other off the last one standing gets a pie!

15 Ben: what!?!

10 Ben: what the heck is a rock off!?

Jith: I told you. You have to KNOCK each other OFF the last one standing gets a pie of there choice!

10 Ben: OK (pushes 15 Ben off the rock. And 15 Ben falls face first into a pie) YEAH I WIN!

15 Ben: no you didn't you cheated! We didn't say "Ready set GO"!

10 Ben: No one said we had to!

Jith: well while they argue lets finish the R **And now finally, just for the fun of it...  
(Alias summons an ice cream factory and makes it explode, raining ice cream of all flavors everywhere.)**

Have fun my entertaining companions!  
-The Unknown Alias.

**KABOOLY (Ice cream is everywhere)**

M.C.S: OH nuts!

Jith: what?

M.C.S: Now we have to paint again! And the ice cream is now poisoned!!

Jith: why is the Ice cream poisoned?

M.C.S: hello wet paint in ice cream poison!

Jith: bleck that explains the nasty flavor!

Lucky Girl: THAT'S PAINT!!

Azmuth: You were eating a bucket of paint!?

Jith: I thought it was cherry.

M Kevin: that was my paint can…now it has your spit in it…I ain't painting anymore!

Vilgax: you should be dead! And we should be having party right now!

Jith: you can't die in this fic! So come on everyone eat up you can't die you'll just have a very strong sense of food poisoning!

Everyone: SHE CRAZY!

Jith: wait I'm getting a feeling that we forgot something! Omigosh we forgot the thing uh mu what's it at the other house!

Charmcaster: it wasn't a house it was a room!

Jith: Oh no food poisoning taking over must jump on cartoon charters!!!

Somebody else: hey did you guys leave this (hold up thing uh mu what's it)

M.C.S: YEAH you found it!

Somebody: and it's heavy where- what happed in here?

M.C.S: we where painting can't you tell?

Jith: (Jumps on Ben.) jump, jump, jump (now she sees M Kevin) next target located!

M.C.S: Oh and then Jith had food poisoning!

Somebody else: man we missed everything!

**BEEP**

M.C.S: OOO goody a review from **Plumalchemyst**

**oh man I laughed so hard low fat yogurt came out my nose XD**

All Gwens: I dare you to tackle the kevins that includes grown Gwen and Kevin 11,0

Ben age 10: why don't you wash your socks ew

Authoresses: SWEETS AND STRAWBERRIES FOR JOO

Azmuth: Here is a bell that when rang will get you any food you want have fun

and thats it bye

Jith: you ate low fat yogurt! Ew and I thought paint was bad! _RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN I LIKE RAMEN THE NOODLES ARE LONG AND…RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN_

Azmuth: OK no more paint for you!

Somebody: are you kidding that was great _ramen, ramen she likes ramen-_ um what was the rest of it?

M.C.S: back to the review **All Gwens: I dare you to tackle the kevins that includes grown Gwen and Kevin 11,0 **

**POOF all the Kevins and Gwens are here**

16 Kevin: whoa what happed to the walls!?

11 Kevin: and why is Jith jumping on me!?

10 Gwen: and why is the room round!?

M.C.S: oh while you were gone Jith ate paint and got food poisoning and has been jumping on all the Ben 10 Charters and **The Unknown Alias**dared us to have Vilgax juggle active stink bombs but Vilgax couldn't juggle so he dropped them and we moved to this room but Jith had painted it this bright red that I couldn't stand so I had everyone paint it different colors and then **The Unknown Alias** wanted an ice cream factory blowup and it rained ice cream but we couldn't eat the ice cream cause there was paint in it and that's what happed while you where gone!

16 Kevin: And I thought the season finally of Ben 10 Alien Force was weird.

M.C.S: but besides that all the Gwens have to tackle all the Kevins!

GK: (he's back to his normal long haired girly looking self) the only bright side I see to this is that those idiots will get tackled as well. (points at 16, 11 and M Kevin)

All Gwens: (glare at GK) GET HIM!

11 Kevin: Ouch that looked like it hurt. Remind me never to get Gwen angry.

16 Kevin: Lets just hope they forget their supposed to tackle us as well.

M Kevin: _Mai-Ya-Hi Mai-Ya-Hoo Mai-Ya-Ha Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha?_ I can't stop!

Lucky Girl: wow M.C.S this is fun. (points wand at M Kevin)

M Kevin: _Mai-Ya-Hi Mai-Ya-Hoo Mai-Ya-Ha Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha._

16 Kevin: what the heck is going on?

M.C.S: well **Plumalchemyst**said the Gwens had to tackle you, but she didn't say they had to tackle you physically, so we're tackling your minds. Whahahahaha!

10 Gwen: OOO gimme. (takes wand from Lucky Girl and points it at 11 Kevin)

11 Kevin: _Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi A)Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi A)Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi A) Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi A)Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi A)Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi A) Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha _what the heck am I singing?

15 Gwen: I've gotta try this (takes wand and points it at 16 Kevin)

16 Kevin: _Hello, Salute, It's me, Your Duke And I made something that's real to show you how I feel Hello, Heelloo, It's me, Picasso I will paint, My words of love, with your name on every wall. _I'm a Duke?

11 Kevin: _When you leave my colors turn to gray_

M Kevin: _Numa Numa Yay Numa Numa Numa Yay Every word of love I use to say. Now I paint them everyday. _Um I can't paint.

_  
_16 Kevin: _When you leave my colors turn to gray Oh little lover stay, or all my colors fade away every word of love I use to say. _

M Kevin: _Now I paint them everyday._

11 Kevin: _I sold, my strings, my song and dreams_

M Kevin: _And I bought some paints to match the colors of my love._

16 Kevin: _Hello, Helloo, It's me again, Picasso. I will spray, my words of love with your name on every wall._

11 Kevin: _When you leave my colors turn to gray_

_  
_M Kevin: _Numa Numa Yay Numa Numa Numa Yay Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday._

_  
_16 Kevin: _When you leave my colors turn to gray Oh little lover stay, or all my colors fade away Every word of love I use to say._

M Kevin:_ Now I paint them everyday._

_  
_M.C.S and Jith: _Mai-Ya-Hi Mai-Ya-Hoo Mai-Ya-Ha Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha Mai-Ya-Hi Mai-Ya-Hoo Mai-Ya-Ha Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha_

Azmuth, Vilgax, Sushi Guy, all Gwens all Kevins, Max, Charmcaster, 15 Ben, 10 Ben: _Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi A) Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi A) Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi A) Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi A) Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi A) Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi A)Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha_

_Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha_

Da end

16 Kevin: what were we just singing?

M Kevin: I don't know, but all the color in the rooms has gone gray.

Jith: EWWW icy, not pretty, needs more color.

M.C.S: Jith if you chance this in to some too bright, happy go lucky color I'll pulverize you!

Jith: (walks over to 10 Ben) hey Ben push this button.

10 Ben: no way if I touch that who knows what might happen, I might explode and be painfully put back together, like that tree hugger who M.C.S kept blowing up.

Jith: fine. Hey 15 Ben push this button!

15 Ben: um OK (pushes button and know the whole room is how did M.C.S put it bright happy go lucky colorS)

M.C.S: JITH!!!

Jith: 15 BEN did it! I'm innocent. (look up the word 'innocent' and see if it even describes her) But I the rest of the R says

**Ben age 10: why don't you wash your socks ew**

Authoresses: SWEETS AND STRAWBERRIES FOR JOO

Azmuth: Here is a bell that when rang will get you any food you want have fun

and thats it bye

Jith and M.C.S: Who is this JOO!?!

10Ben: Why should I, they'll just get dirty again?

Azmuth: Why is the bell bigger then Vilgax?

Jith: Oh I should jump on him too!

**BEEP**

M.C.S: And this R is from

**.Rose **

**LOL that was great! I don't know whether you guys are still opposite and what**

**not but if you are I dare you to go back to... normal?? Well not opposite**

**anyway. And now that that is done I want you guys to do the debate about Pluto**

**being a planet or not and seeing what the characters of Ben 10 think.**

**.Rose**

**--'-,-'-**

Jith and M.C.S: YES!!!!

**POOF there's now a courtroom setup, and all the Ben 10/alien force characters are in the set thingies, and Jith and M.C.S have those fake white wig thingies but Jith's is made out of lollypops.**

M.C.S: All right court is now in se…ses…court is now starting. All may rise.

Jith: I object! Pluto is not I planet and there anit nothing you can do about it!

M.C.S: all right then your under arrest.

15 Gwen: I thought this was a debate not a trial.

M.C.S/Jith: you should come to our house it's always trial never a debate those are so passé.

10 Gwen: but the dare said to do a debate.

M.C.S: fine…for my first witness I call Sushi Guy whatever the heck your last name is to the stands.

Sushi Guy: sushi? I don't want to lose my job. I'm not even a Ben 10 character.

Jith: AH so you emit Pluto not a planet!

Sushi Guy: I didn't say that, I'm just saying that what very I pick I'm going to get fired or tormented. Unless all the fans put together a vote to SAVE ME!!! But that's just a suggestion. And plus I'm not a Ben 10 character so if you make me talk that's tacking away my rights.

M.C.S: fine, fine Jith call you first witness to the stands.

Jith: I Call Charmcaster to the stands.

M.C.S: All right Charmcaster, is Pluto a planet or not?

Charmcaster: do I have to answer this?

M.C.S: OFF WITH HER HANDS!

Jith: No it's off with his feet!

Charmcaster: um I'm a girl.

M.C.S/ Jith: Shush grow-ups are talking!

Charmcaster: fine whatever it's not a planet.

M.C.S: GASP you…you I'M CALLING….who's here?

Azmuth: wouldn't you like to know.

M.C.S: I call Azmuth!!!

Jith: no far you can't have Azmuth!!!

M.C.S: I can so! So Azmuth is Pluto a planet or not?

Jith: say not say not!!!

Azmuth: Fine it's not 'not' there you happy?

Jith: NO!

M.C.S: YES (for those who don't know what he said he said Pluto a planet)

Jith: I call…the pizza delivery guy, I'm hungry.

M.C.S: Then I call wait a minute Azmuth, Charmcaster, Sushi Guy, pizza dude-

10 Ben: who's Pizza dude?

Jith: ED Extra Dude or in this case PD.

PD/ED/Eve: YO. *Pulls off costume.* For this chapter I'm ED!

Everyone else: *Gasp*

Eve: Cause I felt like interrupting to court case debate thingy, this is where I enter.

Sushi guy: GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!

Eve: I would, but then they'd be mad at me…

Jith: Torture them already!

Eve: Alright *Grumbles about inpatient authors* Alright, because I hate finals and I've had too much sugar, I'll paint all the boys pink and all the girls blue and make them do… *Drum roll* FINALS!!!! Mwahaha!! *snaps fingers*

Eve's fingers: *do nothing*

Eve: Hey! Why won't it work?

M.C.S: Cause you're not a authoress! *sticks tongue out and snaps fingers*

Eve's mom: EVE!!!

Eve: Gotta go!

Everybody else: We're done!!!

Jith: Now back to da debate! *has another lollipop*M.C.S: 10 Ben now it's your turn is Pluto a planet or what?

10 Ben: um IS!

Jith: Fine 15 Ben what do you think?

15 Ben: Not!

Jith: HA I got 15 Ben!!

M.C.S: so 10 Ben is smarter and that's saying something!

Jith: Well fine I call smart Gwen!

Gwens: Who do you want?

Jith: 15!

15 Gwen: it's not a planet.

M.C.S: Fine I call 10 Gwen!

10 Gwen: Well I have to disagree with myself on this I say Pluto a planet!

Jith: HEY that's not far!

M.C.S: what's not far?

Jith: you get Lucky Girl and 10 Gwen!

Everyone: huh?

Jith: there the same person and my pizza is cold!!

M.C.S: Alright Maxy get up here!

Max: it is a planet but it's a dumb planet!

Jith: Gasp he said it was a planet!

M.C.S: Gasp he called it dumb!!

Jith/M.C.S: Be gone with him (Kicks Max out of story)

**ZONK **

11 Kevin: what was that?

M.C.S: oh yeah it's the 4ever timer hey Charmcaster you can leave!

Charmcaster: YES (poof she gone)

M.C.S: Ok I got Max, Azmuth, 10 Gwen, Lucky girl,10 Ben and you've gotCharmcaster, 15 Gwen, 15 Ben. YEAH I'm WINNING!!!

Jith: I'm calling Big Chill!

M.C.S: NO I WANT BIG CHILL!

Jith: no I get him you got Azmuth.

16 Kevin: why do you both want Big Chill

Jith/M.C.S: HE COOL!

Big Chill: hate to break it to you but my race had a fight and well Pluto.

Jith: HA you may have the smartest being but I've got the one who made it!

M.C.S: FINE! I call Vilgax to the stand.

Vilgax:…

M.C.S: alright Vilgax if that is your real name do you promise to tell the whole true and nothing but the true so help you God?

Vilgax: Why should I?

M.C.S: you want me to get Jith to give you a reason!

Vilgax: oh no the last time she did that I wound up with a diaper rash! Um Pluto is not a planet!

Jith: I call 11 Kevin to the stands. So Kevin…try this I don't think this pizza is warm enough!

11 Kevin: what!? I'm not eating that who knows what you did to it!

Jith: hmph fine is Pluto a planet of not?

11 Kevin: it's a planet.

Jith: what How can you say that bit your tongue!

11 Kevin: hey you asked me I just told you my answer!

M.C.S: HA in your face Jith! Now I call 16 Kevin to the stand!

16 Kevin: it's not a planet.

Jith: HA I got the older Kevin in your face M.C.S! Now I call M Kevin to the stand!

M Kevin: Dude I've been to Pluto it's a planet!

M.C.S: YEAH! Wait whose left?

Jith: Ghostfreack and GK. I call GK to the stand!

GK: I can't believe I agree with Jith on one thing. Pluto is not a planet.

M.C.S: WHAT?! Oh man I get stuck with Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak: well I think-

Jith: he's not here!

POOF Ghostfreak is now gone!

M.C.S/Jith: yeah it's a tie!!!! Wait…NO IT'S A TIE!!!!

M.C.S: YEAH that's done it took….1…2…3… wow it took 4 pages!!

**BEEP**

M.C.S: yeah another R!

**Mskatee**

**Me: FINALLY! A STORY THAT MAKES ME LAUGH THAT IS NOT TWILIGHT NOR SRMTHFG!**

M.C.S: what a minute. Super…robot…MonkeyTeamHyperForceGo Phew

**Blaze: She just had sugar.  
Me: Anyway, this is now a fave, and I have a couple of dares. First, I'd like for Blaze to eat a bucket of sugar, get shipped to the Ask Ben 10, then lock her in a soundproof class box with Vilgax, Ghostfreak, and Charmcaster for at least half of the chapter.  
Blaze: I don't like sugar.  
Me: IT MAKES HER REALLY HYPER AND SHE NEVER SHUTS UP.  
Star: This is completely childish.  
Blaze: I agree.  
Me: *stuffs a gummy worm in her mouth*  
Blaze: This actually tastes good. Who wants to hear a story? Once upon a time... *keeps on talking  
Me: Anyway...  
Blaze: And his name was cabbage. He went to the farm and...  
Me: *tapes her a cardboard box with a bucket of sugar. Chewing noises can be heard*  
Star: Why did you do that? Oh well, as long as she's gone.  
Me: I also dare a crossover between this and SRMTHFG! and two shows of your guys choice. If you don't know what Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! is, look it up or PM me.  
Blaze: YAY! THE MONKEY TEAM!  
Star: She just is glad that she can see her boyfriend *snicker snicker*  
Blaze: HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! *gets shipped to you guys*  
Star: I dare all of the Kevins to give Vilgax a hug after the glass box. And you guys can keep Blaze. She doesn't like boys that much, but most of the time she just hates Sparx. So Kevin might remind her of him.  
Me: That's the most you've ever talked. Oh well, you picked a wimpy one. Blaze is smarter than you think, and she looks like my avatar. And if you do all of my dares without loopholes, you get this 16-foot long chocolate-filled gummy worm, and this bucket of strawberries. And if you don't, jith and MCS have to be locked with Blaze. Oh, and keep Blaze for the whole she eats sugar, she gets hyper and wants more sugar. Don't give her any, and she'll return to normal pretty soon. Oh, and when she gets hyper she doesn't remember a thing so she'll most likely want to attack. Just tell her that I sent her.**

Jith: OK M.C.S said she PM you about this (If she didn't SORRY!) But if you look at chapter 14 we say that we will not do any more fan charters and I like see only two episodes of SRMTHFG and I don't care for them and M.C.S hasn't seen any and she douse all the typing saying I type to slow so we really happy that you reviewed and left a dare but we have to send this R back to sender please don't be mad and please review again…How's that M.C.S did I say it right? See I didn't say anything rude to her and I didn't say that I don't care if she didn't like it I'm not changing my mind!

M.C.S: great until the last PART!!

Jith: see I doing better!

**BEEP**

Big Chill: Oooo let me read it?

M.C.S: fine.

Big Chill: this R is from **Second daughter of Eve**

**Hey! Thanks for putting my review in!  
Helping you guys would be anice change of pace from Geomentry and Spansih two...  
Being a freshman **star scanner.

**Eve**

Jith and M.C.S: wow a review and a short one at that!

**OMIGOSH**

Everyone: OMIGOSH the Thing uh mu what's it TALKED.

M.C.S: Ooo do you know what that means! We just got our 100 review! YEAH!!!

(Balloons, disco ball, confetti and party music!)

Jith: who's it from who's it from

M.C.S: it's from **1000GreenSun**

Jith: NOOOO our 100 review was a tree hugging hippie. (Puts on all black and starts to mourn)

M.C.S: oh brother Jith she's our 100 review be polite. (Did anyone else notice that she's 1000GreenSun and she's our 100 review? creepy!) Anyways her review is

**Way funny. These always crack me up, lol.**

I dare M Kevin, 16 Kevin, 15 Ben, Ben 10K, and Vilgax to male model. I dare Charmcaster to dye her hair green. I think MCS and Jith should have to cook dinner for everyone.

Keep up the funni-ness :D

Jith: Oh that will be easy I cook dinner all the time at our house. Ok I'll make spaghetti.

And you guys can model. Here's some manly clay now you guys model.

M Kevin: uh OK?

GK: CLAY is FOR SISIES!

16 Kevin: well you have to use it so that makes you a sissy too!!

**POOF Charmcaster back**

Jith: yes.

Charmcaster: UG now what!?

11 Kevin: you have to dye your hair green!

Charmcaster: WHAT THERE ANIT NO WAY I'M GONNA DYE MY HAIR GREEN!

Jith: it's ether dye or mold!

10 Gwen: man for your favorite, character you sure treat her meanly.

Charmcaster: good-bye nice silver hair (now her hairs a dark green color)

Jith and M.C.S cook spaghetti for everyone and none of the Kevins can mold clay and Vilgax just keeps squashing it saying die.

**U.F.O**

11 Gwen: um why it the thing uh mu what's it talking again?

Jith: well we wanted something different so I picked U.F.O.

M.C.S: Unidentified Foiled Object.

Jith: it's an R on tinfoil! And it's from **Caraqueen****  
*Teradrop* Sorry for not reviewing for so long! I was totally busy and couldn't find time to read this. But, here I am!! Haha. My name, Caraqueen, is pronounced care-uh-queen, by the way. This was a great chapter, and keep on truckin'! Later!**

Jith: YEAH MY favorite reviewer my favorite reviewer my favorite reviewer!!!!!!!

M.C.S: Oh it's OK we've been busy…scratch that I've been busy Jith's been lazy!

**U.F.O**

M.C.S: yeah we're truckin'! Whatever that means!

Big Chill or little chill whatever: OOO can I read the R?

Jith: wouldn't you fog up the tinfoil?

Big Chill: noo.

Jith: oh OK!

Bi Chill: this R is from **Caraqueen****  
Oh yeah, I almost forgot a dare. Well, I DID forget. Until now. *sweatdrop* Anyway, here's my dare:**

I dare Vilgax to sing "Cuppycake" or, if you don't know that song, make him sing the theme song to "The Buzz on Maggie."  
Oh yeah, and he has to breakdance while singing that. Or, if he's singing "Cuppycake", he has to wear a tutu.

I'm so evil!! Muhahahahahah *cough cough*

Jith: you have a cold too. And I want Vilgax to sing "Cuppycake"

Vilgax: I don't know that song but I anit singing no song called cuppycaky you COW!

Jith: Vilgy, Vilgy, Vilgy you should know by now that we're not a farm and my word is law.

M.C.S: HEY and what about me?

Jith: oh your just here to look pretty!

M.C.S: UH NO ONE CAN SEE ME!!

Jith: mm good point oh well. Hmm let's see I can't threaten you to wear a tutu cause you have to soooo what can we…I do to make Vilgy do it Hmmm

M.C.S: HEY that's not far I want to torment him too!

Jith: fine. Let's pock him.

M.C.S: with chop-snicks!

Jith: can he be a balloon while we pock him?

10 Gwen: OK they have lost it.

10 Ben: Gee Gwen you just figure that out. And everyone calls me a dweeb!

10 Gwen: that's because you are!

10 Ben: UH HUH

10 Gwen: Yeah HUH!

11 Kevin: yeah Ben you are a dweeb!

10 Ben: hey who invited you?

Lucky Girl: I did!

10 Ben: you're not even in the conversion!

Lucky Girl: SO!? If 10 Gwen it calling you a dweeb I want in on it!

10 Ben: Hey when did this become gang up on Ben!?

Jith: GANG UP ON BEN!!!

All characters gang up on 15 and 10 Ben.

M.C.S: HEY I want to take a vote will all the Ben 10 Characters and reviewers please answer?! Which Ben do you like better 15, 10,000 or 10 BEN!!??

10 Ben: I LIKE ME BETTER! OW stop punching me!!!!!

Jith: 10.

M.C.S: Hmm let me rephrase this… who thinks 15 Bens an airhead!?

All characters not 15 Ben's hands go up!

Jith: Ok back to the R Vilgy you can ether sing or be a balloon for the rest of your life!!! (holds up sharp metal chop-sticks)

Vilgax: Fine

_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum_

_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie_

_You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop_

_Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye_

_And I love you so and I want you to know_

_That I'll always be right here_

_And I love to sing sweet songs to you_

_Because you are so dear_

YUCK!! I feel sick to my stomach. Can I tack the tutu off now?

Jith: NO!

**BEEP**

M.C.S: OK just out of curiosity before we finish I want to know when was the last time we up dated (go's to go's to well anyone who has a story know what she's doing) la da da-Holy space stares batman!!!

Jith: ohmigosh M.C.S what is it. (said in very bad acting voice)

M.C.S: the last time we updated was in March 11 and its June 14, 2009 we haven't updated in over three moths!!

Jith: OMIGOSH oh and just so everyone knows my birthday was in the last three moths and now I can illegally kill you!

M.C.S: and since this chapter is already 1…2…3 wow 29 pages we are going to do the last three R twice fast with twice the tortured!! This R is from **fire princess ruby red****  
hey this is my frist review**

dares: I dare everyone to be normal again

, i dare jith to jump in to 1 million gallons of hot drinking chocolate (she can drink it)

i dare M.C.S to swim (and eat) in a huge bowl of stwaberrys!!

... i dare gwen 15 to sing T-Shirt (by Shontelle

Jith: what on earth or Outer space is "**hot drinking chocolate"**

M.C.S: OO sounds painful lets give it to 15 BEN!

15 Ben: Un oh!

Jith: Nuts no can do it says "jith" (scoff) with a small J I'm insulted!

M.C.S: and if you haven't notices we've been normal for like 29 pages!!

10 Gwen: I'm surprised no one liked us as opposite's since this whole thing is weird you'd think they'd like us even weirder.

11 Kevin: I'm just glade we weren't here for it!

1 million gallons of hot drinking chocolate or 1MGOHDC for short: Must drink Jith!!!!!!

Jith: Mamma Mia that's a big cocoa! Now excuse me while I go and run for my life AHHHHHHHH!!

Azmuth: Ah it's not funny when you're the little guy now is it!....wait if to 1mgohdc Jith is the same size as I am to her then OMIGOSH I got to get out of here (heads for the hills)

15 Gwen: um he wouldn't be that big if you were looking at him from the right side of the binoculars! He's really 12 feet and Jith is 5'7 so he's not that much bigger but I guess to Azmuth who is about 6 or 7 inches this guys huge!

Sushi Guy: hey why are you narrating that's my job!

15 Gwen: yeah we all know that. I was just buying up time! So we don't have to do any dares!

Jith: does anyone have some ice? I like my coco cold! And he's to hot to drink! So you know he looks fat!

M.C.S: well while Jith is running for her life I'll be swimming in this big bowl of strawberries WOOHOO! Oh and so you know Gwen can't sing the song T-shirt so please try again.

**BEEP**

…..

….

….

16 Kevin: um M.C.S aren't you going to read it?

M.C.S: la la la la la la la la lalz .

10 Ben/10 Gwen: I'll read it!

10 Gwen: no I'll read it!

10 Ben: no I'm gonna read it!

M Kevin: I'll read it! (Takes R and holds it out of reach and reads it) this R is from**Akira Sakurai****  
I haven't reviewed in a long time! I feel so ashamed!  
My brother wants to dare 16 Kevin to lick Vilgax!  
haha**

Everyone freezes and turns gray.

Jith: YES 1MGOHDC is on ice! Prepare to be devoured!!!! (Looks and sees everyone frozen) Uh oh we have an R (reads R and spits out cocoa) great gaspbe Spiderman! Her/he brother can't really want 16 Kevin to lick Vilgax!!! Ok um wait he's laughing it's a joke everyone!!!

Vilgax: by what great cosmic being in the universe is this funny!?

Jith: See at the end he or she is laughing it's a joke like if I said I was going to date Vilgax and then laughed I AM MOST DEFIANTLY JOKING!!!!

Vilgax: thank goodness!

16 Kevin: I'd never thought I'd say this but thank you Jith!!!

**BEEP**

M.C.S:…..

Lucky Girl: um what's wrong with M.C.S?

Jith: she's still in shock about me saying I was dating Vilgax.

Gostfreak: Let me out let me out let me out!

Jith: Oh shut it! This R is from **xSecret-Magicx****  
YOU! NEXT CHAPTER! NOW! I wait too long...or I'll chase you with a chainsaw...*Chases Jith and M.C.S with chainsaw, but doesn't hurt them* See? I will hunt you down...just joking...maybe...**

M.C.S: (now out of shock) well good thing- Oh no crazy person with chainsaw! (Crazy person with chainsaw and ski mask) AHHHHH!!

Jith: QQQQQQQQQQQQ I just like that sound….or lack of sound which is it hmmm

M.C.S: Please review and get this chainsaw freak away from us!


End file.
